Lost in Rowling
by Emily Byrd Starr
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si, de repente, tuvieras acceso al mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes? Ellas están a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1: Las cañerías

Inspirado en la miniserie "Lost in Austen"

Para María, Guada y Cande.

**Capítulo I**

**_Las cañerías_**

* * *

_"La curiosidad no es un pecado, pero deberíamos practicar la precaución con nuestra curiosidad."_

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_"En un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces, las guardaron bajo las capas y comenzaron a caminar con paso enérgico en la misma dirección." _

Emily se estremeció. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación: Snape y Yaxley, dos mortífagos, iban a la mansión de Lucius a contarle a Voldemort sobre los planes de la Orden del Fénix, a la que Snape tenía acceso por ser uno de sus miembros.

De hecho, Emily sabía cómo seguía el libro hasta la última página. El final que odiaba y que quería. Si fuera por ella, seguiría leyendo sobre Harry Potter hasta su muerte, pero lamentablemente las obras literarias tienen un final, y Harry Potter había llegado a él. Sólo le quedaba el a medias satisfactorio mundo de los fanfictions, el de pottermore y, por supuesto, el del merchandising. Acarició su propia varita mágica falsa, la varita de saúco, la más poderosa, y se estremeció de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces había leído ya "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"? Debía de ser la quinceava vez, o más. Podía imaginarse claramente todo el mundo mágico, y casi que creía en él a medias, de tan diáfano que estaba en su imaginación. Emily suspiró. Por mucho que le gustara encontrarse en el mundo de Harry Potter, su vida tenía ya suficientes problemas como para agregarle los del universo alternativo de los libros. En ese momento, su teléfono sonó:

\- ¡Hey, Marie! Adivina qué estoy leyendo. – Dijo Emily con alegría, después de comprobar rápidamente el nombre del interlocutor en la pantalla de su móvil.

\- Pues…cien libras a que es Harry Potter. –Respondió la chica.

\- Ajá. El último. De nuevo.

\- Te gusta llorar. – Constató Marie, con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Marie era su mejor amiga. Ambas amaban leer y ambas amaban Harry Potter. ¿Hacía falta más para una amistad?

Emily rió.

\- Pues sí, pero sólo lloro cuando muere algún personaje, como Dobby. Aunque realmente me parte el corazón ver morir a Fred.

\- Lo sé. A mí también, aunque no me negarás que en realidad al que más extrañas es a Sirius.

\- Extraño a Sirius en cada momento desde que aparece, y también luego de su muerte. Sirius simplemente necesitaba más protagonismo del que tuvo.

Marie se quedó callada, en acuerdo tácito con Emily. Luego, arrancó a hablar.

\- Tengo algo que contarte. – dijo en tono monocorde.

\- ¿Michael? – Preguntó Emily, preocupada. Michael era el ex novio de Marie, que tenía todas los requisitos para ser clasificado como "acosador extremo."

\- No, _mon Dieu_, Michael no. No escuché nada de él estos días. No lo nombres, no hay que llamar a la desgracia.

\- Él es nuestro propio Voldemort, ¿Eh? – Dijo Emily, a medias en broma. El tipo era realmente un pesado.

\- Exacto. Mira, debo decirte algo, pero prefiero decírtelo en persona. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

\- Puedes. Te espero… ¿Qué tren vas a tomar? No recuerdo qué horarios tienen.

\- Tomaré el rápido de las seis treinta y estaré allí cerca de las ocho. ¿Podré quedarme a dormir?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Emily sonaba enojada – siempre te quedas a dormir, así que ya deja de preguntarlo y ven con ropa extra.

Del otro lado de la línea, escuchó la risa de Marie.

\- _D'accord_, entonces, te veré a las ocho. ¡Adiós!

Emily dejó su móvil luego de cortar la comunicación y se miró en el espejo. Su pelo corto y pelirrojo estaba enredado, y su cara necesitaba una crema que le quitara los restos de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Tenía puesta una remera extra grande y un pantalón extra pequeño, algo que hasta ese momento le parecía de lo más cómodo para estar tirada sobre su cama desordenada leyendo. Ahora debería bañarse, cambiarse, ordenar su habitación y esperar a Marie. Dejando a regañadientes el libro sobre la mesa de luz, ya rebosante de papeles y objetos de diversa índole, se metió al estrecho cuarto de baño contiguo y procedió a ducharse.

Si Emily tuviera que describir su vida, diría que había cosas interesantes en ella, pero que sin lugar a dudas la vida ella imaginaba era mil veces más fascinante que la del mundo real. Vivía sola en un pequeñísimo departamento en el centro de Londres, donde estudiaba periodismo por las mañanas y trabajaba como camarera en un pub céntrico por las noches. Su habitación estaba pintada de amarillo claro, y en la cabecera de su cama colgaba un gran tapiz escarlata con un león dorado en el medio, el escudo de su casa en la página web de Harry Potter: Gryffindor. Una mesa de luz con una lámpara de pantalla blanca se hallaba a la izquierda del tapiz, y una cómoda de pino, arrinconada hacia la derecha, contenía sus pocas prendas. El panorama era completado por una serie de estantes que la misma Emily había ido agregando al pasar el tiempo, y cada uno de esos estantes sostenía su posesión más preciada: sus libros. Montones de libros de todos los temas posibles, que ella había leído con deleite, con aburrimiento o con repulsión, pero que le habían enseñado algo.

Justo al lado de su habitación estaba el cuarto de baño, con el espacio suficiente como para una ducha pero sin él para un lavamanos. Frente a su dormitorio se hallaba la cocina comedor, con una mesa cuadrada de formica y unas cuantas sillas, todas diferentes entre sí. Y eso era todo cuanto tenía en el mundo.

No, no era la última moda en decoración londinense, de hecho casi todo era regalo de amigos de sus padres, sin embargo Emily adoraba ese lugar. Era su refugio, su "Madriguera", como le gustaba llamarla.

Mientras se duchaba, pensó en su amiga Marie. Su madre, Glenn Thomas, era una inglesa bajita y alegre, con un gran don para cocinar tartas de ciruelas. Su padre, Pierre Debois, era un francés alto con un marcado acento imposible de quitar y mezclaba continuamente inglés y francés. Marie era también alta, con el cabello color castaño indomable, anteojos rectangulares sobre una nariz recta y unas curvas superiores que podrían causar accidentes de tránsito si se decidiera a llevarlas sin tanto disimulo. Ella vivía con sus padres y su pequeño hermano Charlie en una modesta casa en York, y había sido aceptada como estudiante en el Trinity College de Irlanda, con una beca completa. Iba a hacer Bellas Artes. Estarían muy lejos la una de la otra cuando aquel año terminara, y dado que estaban a finales Julio, no faltaba mucho tiempo para eso: apenas un mes, pues en Septiembre Marie debía viajar para iniciar el ciclo lectivo. Habían sido amigas desde los cinco años, ya que sus respectivas familias vivían en casas contiguas: Los Foley, la familia de Emily, en Penley's Grove Street, en el número 35, y los Debois, la familia de Marie, en el número 37 de la misma calle.

Pero eso ya se había acabado, porque ella hacía casi un año que vivía en Londres y si bien Marie iba a visitarla seguido, no podía evitar extrañarla mucho. Emily cortó el triste pensamiento que la había invadido junto con un ademán para cerrar el agua caliente, un error que siempre cometía, pues ahora el agua helada estaba cayéndole encima. Emitió un leve quejido que quería decir "eres una tonta sin remedio, Emily Foley" y salió rápidamente de la ducha fría.

Luego de vestirse con el pijama más nuevo que tenía (asumía que no saldría a ningún lado con Marie) continuó leyendo el libro, y todo hubiera seguido normal, como cada vez que leía algo, cuando se llevó el susto más grande de toda su vida.

_"- He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes._ (Claro, pensó Emily, no es porque eres un maldito idiota que no quiere comprender lo que tiene frente a los ojos.)_ Pero ahora ya sé qué debo hacer, ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré._

_En cuanto pronunció estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarra…"._

Y ése fue el momento en el que Emily se llevó el sobresalto más grande de toda su existencia. Porque en ése momento, en ese preciso instante, escuchó con sus propios oídos y muy cercano, lo que la autora del libro describía como "un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor."

Y vino desde su baño.

Para ser precisos, no de su baño sino de un lugar cercano a él.

El corazón le latía como si dos tropillas de caballos pasaran galopando, y lo sentía furioso en sus orejas, ahora de pronto alertas como las de un perro. Tragó en seco y caminó los tres pasos largos que distaban desde su cama al baño, con la varita de Saúco falsa asida fuertemente en su mano derecha, y el libro de Harry Potter en la izquierda, levantado sobre su cabeza, en un ademán que indicaba "si encuentro algo sospechoso en el baño, le arrojaré el libro y le hincaré la varita en un ojo...o en donde sea, pero que duela." Su temor aumentó al escuchar un murmullo confuso, aunque ni siquiera había abierto la puerta aún. Se acercó y la abrió de repente.

Su baño estaba húmedo, estrecho y desierto como la Iglesia un lunes.

Pero el rumor extraño seguía escuchándose, y aunque Emily no podía distinguir ni una palabra, sí pudo darse cuenta de que una de las voces era aguda y fría como una montaña cubierta de nieve, y otra, grave y temblorosa, angustiada.

Y de pronto supo de dónde venía el ruido.

Venía de detrás de la abertura que contenía las cañerías principales de su departamento.

Increíble.

Y muy extraño.

Lentamente, bajó el libro, lo cerró y levantó la varita. De pronto le pareció una defensa muy estúpida y muy de bicho raro, y la bajó. Abrió la puerta con escepticismo, y entonces sí, la adrenalina la golpeó como un mazazo.

Detrás de esa abertura inútil de color blanco no había cañerías polvorientas, _sus _cañerías polvorientas, sino un pasillo de techo alto, débilmente iluminado con velas, con una alfombra verde esmeralda en el suelo. Hasta donde veían sus ojos, contó tres puertas negras cerradas. Y al final del pasillo que continuaba hacia la derecha, una escalera que descendía al piso inferior.

Y el ruido provenía de allí.

Estaba mirando uno de los probablemente muy numerosos pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy… o al menos así la había imaginado siempre.

Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió.

El pasillo seguía allí.

Apoyó un pie descalzo sobre la alfombra, y sintió su suavidad. Era real. Tuvo el impulso de gritar algo, pero su instinto le sugirió que era mejor el silencio absoluto y rezó a cualquier dios que estuviera desocupado para que nadie subiera o bajara por las escaleras bajo ninguna circunstancia. Menos que menos alguien como Bellatrix o Voldemort…o cualquier mortífago. Sintió un escalofrío. El pasillo estaba helado. Entonces oyó un siseo y se le paró el corazón en seco. Una serpiente enorme y asquerosa había aparecido desde la continuación del pasillo que ella no alcanzaba a ver y estaba deslizándose y arrastrándose por la escalera, descendiendo hacia la reunión de abajo. Se le abrió la boca de sorpresa, pero no respiró, ni pestañeó, ni se movió. La larguísima serpiente se perdió escaleras abajo, sin verla. O quizás sí la había visto y se lo diría a Voldemort, y entonces lo último que vería en su vida sería un destello de luz verde y lo último que oiría sería "¡Avada Kedavra!"

A toda prisa, retiró el pie y cerró la puerta. Seguía teniendo la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados de terror, pero no se daba cuenta. Pestañeó por fin, notando cómo sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, y salió del baño cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Retrocedió los tres pasos necesarios para sentarse en su cama.

Mierda, estaba loca.

Demasiado Harry Potter.

¡Eso era algo que debería haber hablado con su psicóloga!

¿Era normal que el amor por una saga te hiciera alucinar con ella?

Sin duda había perdido la chaveta. Su psicóloga la derivaría a un asilo mental.

¡Moriría susurrando hechizos inútiles con una varita mágica de plástico y un giratiempo falso alrededor del cuello!

¡Moriría creyendo que estaba en San Mungo!

¿Moriría creyendo que se llamaba Emily Weasley?

Porque eso no era tan malo.

Pero concluyó que no era un panorama precisamente del tipo alentador.

Se levantó y decidió que se haría un té. Ya no escuchaba ninguna clase de murmullo ahogado, y sin poder soportarlo más, entró al baño con rapidez, abrió la puerta de las cañerías y…se encontró con sus familiares y polvorientas cañerías.

Sintió ganas de besarlas pero se contuvo, salió y puso a calentar el agua para su té. Lo iba a necesitar.

Marie llegó para cuando ella ya había tomado la quinta taza de tilo con el último libro de Harry Potter a su izquierda, sin abrir, y la varita de saúco a la derecha. Emily la recibió sintiendo un hormigueo extraño en las manos, fruto sin duda de la sobredosis de té, y cuando Marie reparó en su aspecto la miró con extrañeza. Se saludaron con un abrazo y entonces Marie empezó a hablar:

\- Me han llamado de Trinity para confirmarme el área donde estaré alojada en el campus. - le informó a su amiga con alegría – Es una habitación preciosa, con vista al parque, un escritorio y dos camas. Dentro de poco conoceré a mi compañera de cuarto, y me dijeron que nos unen de acuerdo a nuestras preferencias, así que al menos me llevaré bien con ella… - de pronto, reparó en que, si bien su amiga la miraba, sus ojos estaban como ausentes de la conversación. Y eso no auguraba nada bueno. - ¿Todo bien, Ems? – Le preguntó apoyando una mano en el hombro de Emily.

Emily no contestó. La miró.

\- Te felicito, Marie. Estoy segura de que Trinity College será fantástico… y lo digo de verdad. Pero tenemos que comprobar algo, Marie. O al menos, tienes que ayudarme a decidir el nivel de esquizofrenia que tengo.

Marie permaneció seria, mientras miraba a Emily a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo al fin.

Emily comenzó a leer, con las manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo:

"_\- ¿Por qué será que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?"_

Y entonces se quedó muy quieta, escuchando. Otra vez el rumor extraño, que a ella le era familiar pero a Marie no. La miró. Marie escuchaba, sorprendida. No era un rumor de ningún otro apartamento, porque jamás los había habido, y tampoco de la calle, puesto que las ventanas del lugar daban a un pequeño patio interior y a las paredes grises de otros edificios. Era el murmullo que venía del baño.

\- Ven conmigo, Marie. – Dijo Emily con un hilo de voz.

Se aproximaron con cautela al baño. Emily abrió la puerta, y el crujido de ésta las hizo sobresaltar. Se aproximó a las cañerías y también abrió esa puerta.

El pasillo largo y alfombrado en verde esmeralda estaba del otro lado. Marie ahogó un grito, y Emily le tapó la boca bruscamente.

\- Cállate la boca. ¡Estamos en la puta mansión Malfoy, Marie!

Los ojos de su amiga estaban abiertos a más no poder. Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, se liberó de la mano silenciadora de Emily y miró. Inconscientemente, extendió la mano y le apretó un brazo.

Y entonces lo oyeron.

Pasos que subían la escalera.

Y en la Mansión Malfoy todos eran enemigos.

Emily empujó a Marie hacia atrás con fuerza y cerró la puerta. Se miraron, ambas pálidas y asustadas.

\- ¿Qué _mèrde_ ha sido eso? – Preguntó Marie por enésima vez, mezclando inglés y francés en su conmoción, mientras bebía lentamente la cuarta taza de té de tilo. Ella también necesitaba calmarse. - ¿Nos habremos vuelto locas finalmente? Ems, ¿No será algo como…la hipnosis colectiva? ¿La mansión, de verdad? ¿El mismo lugar donde torturan a Hermione?

\- Marie, la hipnosis colectiva implica un hipnotizador y una multitud. Yo ni siquiera te había dicho de qué iba todo. Ni siquiera podías suponerlo. Y sí, la mansión. Créeme, si te hubiera querido hipnotizar, habría elegido el baño de prefectos de Hogwarts con Bill o Charlie Weasley bañándose, no ese maldito lugar del demonio.

Marie la miró y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Prefiero que sea Neville bañándose. – Le aclaró.

\- Tienes un gusto muy extraño. – Emily frunció el ceño.

Luego ambas se quedaron en silencio, intentando asimilar algo de lo que les acababa de suceder. Marie fue la primera en recobrarse.

\- Déjame intentar algo, Ems. – Dijo, sonriendo astutamente.

\- No intentarás ver cómo se baña Neville, ¿Verdad? Porque en ese caso prefiero retirarme y agonizar hasta morir envenenada con cianuro.

\- No, tonta. – Le dijo Marie entre risas. – Veremos qué sucede cuando leemos otra parte del libro.

No se puede retratar fielmente la cara de Emily cuando escuchó estas palabras. Basta decir que le llevó dos horas a Marie lograr arrancarle el libro de las manos, entre "¡_Merde_, suéltalo!" y "¡Deja de querer morir, francesa maldita!"

Y luego, otras dos convencer a Emily de que llamara a su casa y dejara un mensaje de voz para su madre, explicando que no iban a comunicarse en un par de días, pero que estaban bien.


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Alice!

**Capítulo II**

**¡ALICE!**

* * *

Encontraremos un camino; y si no, lo crearemos.

Aníbal

* * *

"_Unos segundos después, Harry tocó suelo firme y cayó en cuatro patas en el patio de la Madriguera. Oyó gritos. Apartó el cepillo, que ya no brillaba, se levantó trastabillando un poco y vio a la señora Weasley y a Ginny bajando a toda prisa los escalones de la puerta trasera mientras Hagrid, que también había caído al aterrizar, se ponía trabajosamente de pie."_

Y allí estaba de nuevo, mágicamente, aquel murmullo de voces incomprensibles. Emily y Marie ya estaban en el baño y esta vez las dos se acercaron, cada una empuñando su propia varita de plástico (aunque no les sirvieran de mucho, les proporcionaban seguridad ficticia que se sentía real), y abrieron la puerta de las cañerías. Un ático desordenado y cubierto de polvo las recibió. Al parecer habían salido de una puerta que llevaba a ningún lado, vieja y despintada. Ambas ahogaron un grito de terror al ver a un monstruo pelirrojo con un pijama viejo y pústulas que babeaba, gimiendo. El olor a cloaca era impresionante, y ambas se cubrieron la nariz con las remeras.

\- ¡_Merde_, Marie, es el ghoul de Ron! – Gritó Emily. No sabía si reír o llorar. Al menos estaban con la Orden del Fénix.

\- ¡Lo sé, Ems! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Y no me copies las expresiones!– respondió su amiga.

Esquivando al espíritu, que gimió más fuerte, las muchachas bajaron a toda prisa la escalerita que conducía las escaleras de La Madriguera. A su derecha había una puerta, y Emily, entre fascinada y aterrorizada, la abrió.

Una pieza naranja, llena de pósters y con dos pequeñas camas las recibió. Era mínima y estaba muy desordenada.

\- La pi-pi-pieza de R-Ron….- Balbuceó Marie.

\- L-Lo sé…- dijo Emily. – P-pero al menos estamos a salvo. Estamos en el quinto tramo de escaleras, si alguien sube podremos escondernos.

Sintió las uñas de Marie hincándosele.

\- ¡Hoy muere Ojoloco, Ems! ¡Deben estar abajo!

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron a más no poder y luego se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Tonks…- susurró. Quiso salir corriendo abajo, pero Marie la agarró por la ropa y la detuvo. Sin hacer ruido, la llevó casi a rastras al pequeñísimo clóset de la habitación de Ron y se encerró ahí con ella.

\- No podemos intervenir ahora que están todos nerviosos, Ems. Nos matarán. Imagínate cómo te sentirías tú si de pronto aparecieran dos chicas salidas de la nada y muggles que saben absolutamente todo lo que pasará de aquí hasta el final. No podemos intervenir en la historia. Debemos irnos.

\- ¿Has perdido la puta chaveta, Marie Debois? – susurró Emily con furia- NO nos iremos de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es el sueño de mi vida, y si me muero, me muero aquí y en ningún otro lugar.

\- ¡Somos muggles! ¡No tenemos magia! – respondió su amiga, asustada. – El primer mortífago que nos vea en el lugar equivocado y moriremos.

Emily se quedó callada. Marie tenía razón. Era demasiado complicado.

\- Bien. – Dijo luego de un rato y con la decepción pintada en el rostro. – Volvamos a casa. Ni siquiera he logrado ver a uno de los Weasley. Y los amo. – Se quejó.

\- Pues alégrate de que ningún mortífago te vio primero. – Sentenció Marie. _Maldita pragmática_, pensó Ems en respuesta.

Con el mayor sigilo, ambas salieron al rellano y subieron por la diminuta escalera. Esquivando al asqueroso ghoul dando arcadas.

Se llevaron la mayor sorpresa del mundo cuando descubrieron que la puerta por la que habían entrado estaba cerrada con llave y era imposible de abrir, y además estaba en un lugar inútil. Ni siquiera era la puerta de las cañerías, como en casa de Emily. Era simplemente una puerta inútil. Empotrada en la pared.

\- Creo que necesito otras diez tazas de té. – Dijo Marie con un hilo de voz.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. – Respondió Ems, sintiendo la madera crujiente bajo los pies descalzos. Y cayó en la cuenta de que se hallaba en pijama, con un mini short de color blanco con corazoncitos negros y una remera azul oscuro. Ni siquiera tenía puesto un corpiño.

Qué humillación.

Marie la miró, dándose cuenta de su vestimenta.

\- Tendremos que robarle ropa a Hermione. – Dijo. Parecía apenada, pero en

realidad los ojos le chispeaban de diversión.

\- Oh, cállate, Marie, francesa pretenciosa. Abajo probablemente están anunciando que Ojoloco está muerto y tú me hablas de robarle ropa a la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado el planeta tierra. – Le dijo, golpeándole un hombro con la mano.

\- Ya sabíamos que Ojoloco iba a morir. – respondió su amiga. - Y tú no puedes presentarte así a nadie.

\- Creo que luzco bastante más creíble si aparezco así, en pijama y con una varita falsa y un giratiempo más falso,- se señaló la cadena dorada que le colgaba del cuello- que si aparezco vestida con la ropa de Hermione, o Ginny o quien sea. Y me duele que Ojoloco muera. No puedo superar la muerte de nadie en esta saga de libros. Excepto la de Bellatrix, que adoré, por supuesto, y la de Voldemort.

\- Bien, entonces. – Marie se esforzó por no revolear los ojos. – Esperaremos a que…no lo sé. – concluyó.

En ese momento, escucharon un bramido:

\- ¡YA LO SÉ!

Y luego, una puerta que se cerraba con un golpe.

Las intrusas se miraron.

\- ¡Se han ido Lupin y Bill! – Marie la codeó.

\- ¡Debemos bajar ahora! – dijo Emily entre susurros.

Y así lo hicieron. Con sigilo, abandonaron las varitas de plástico en la habitación de Ron y bajaron las escaleras. Crujían. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, respirar bruscamente o pestañear demasiado. Pero las malditas escaleras crujían. En ese momento, escucharon otra puerta que se cerraba, aunque más despacio.

\- Ha de ser Harry… ¿Recuerdas que en el libro se va de la habitación a "tomar aire" y pensar pero en realidad le duele la cicatriz? – Susurró Marie casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Te adoro por tu memoria, muchacha. Pensé que quizás Bill y Lupin habían vuelto, y recuerdo que Lupin está bastante insoportable en esta parte del libro. ¡Probablemente Ron y Hermione se fueron con Harry también!

Y, aunque querían enfrentarse a un montón de magos hábiles desarmadas y asustadas lo mismo que querían enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro, el final de la escalera llegó. El final era una puerta marrón que les bloqueaba el paso, y se escuchaba la voz de Molly detrás de ella, que decía:

\- … Y déjame verte la herida, George, ahora mismo.

\- Pero, mamá…

\- Nada de peros.

Marie y Emily se miraron. Sentían que el corazón les golpeaba adentro del pecho, y las piernas flojas. Marie fue la primera en tomar coraje. Abrió la puerta y avanzó un paso, con las manos en alto. Lo mismo hizo Emily detrás de ella.

Sintieron cómo ocho pares de ojos (los de Fred, George, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Tonks, el señor Weasley y Hagrid) se posaban en ellas.

Sintieron cómo esas miradas pasaban de la familiaridad a la sorpresa, luego de la sorpresa a la alarma, y por último vieron cómo todos levantaban las varitas, menos Fred, George, que no consideraron necesario amenazar con tantas personas alertas, y Hagrid, que a falta de varita de verdad levantó su paraguas.

Siguieron con los brazos en alto y sin decir una palabra, pero mirando a todos, suplicantes.

Emily miró hacia donde estaban los mellizos y se topó con una mirada azul que la observaba, a medias interesado, a medias divertido. Fred Weasley. No supo cómo se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que era él.

_\- Dios - _pensó Emily, ruborizada a más no poder – ¡_Está increíble! _

Luego se dio cuenta de que la parte inferior de su pijama mostraba demasiado sus piernas y apartó la vista, asustada y enojada consigo misma. _Fred Weasley muere al final, _se dijo. Luego rompió el silencio:

\- No queremos hacer daño. Ni siquiera tenemos varitas.

\- O ropa. – oyó que susurraba Fred a su hermano, aún mirándola con interés y una diversión bastante mal disimuladas. Se esforzó para no fulminarlo con la mirada y siguió observando a la señora Weasley a los ojos.

\- Quiénes son. Ahora. – espetó Tonks. Se dieron cuenta de que era ella por el pelo corto, alborotado y de color fucsia. Fleur resopló agitando su cabello largo, como si estuviera cansada de dificultades, y esta vez Emily vio que Marie hacía esfuerzos para no ponerle los ojos en blanco. Marie siempre había odiado a Fleur.

\- Somos muggles, Tonks. – respondió Emily. – No sé cómo caímos aquí.

Craso error. Tonks se le acercó con rapidez y le puso la varita en el cuello.

\- ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¿¡Quién te envía!? ¡Finite incantatem! – exclamó. Se suponía que el hechizo debía terminar con toda clase de magia que hubiera sobre Emily y Marie, pero como no había ninguna, no sucedió nada. La mirada de los presentes se relajó un poco.

\- No nos envía nadie, ¡Queremos ser parte de la Orden del Fénix! – dijo Marie, exasperada. Todos los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, menos los de Emily, que los entrecerró y, olvidando mantener la postura no amenazante, cruzó los brazos y le dijo:

\- Marie Debois, ¡Estás loca de remate! ¡Somos muggles! ¡Estoy en pijama, tengo frío y quieres hacer que nos asesinen! Dije que quería morir en este mundo, y es cierto, pero primero, ¡Quiero vivirlo un poco!

Oyó la risa disimulada de alguno de los gemelos y de nuevo reprimió las ganas de asesinarlos. Marie no la miraba. Bajó lentamente los brazos, con la mirada fija en Tonks.

\- Es cierto. Queremos formar parte de la Orden, pero no sabemos si podemos hacer magia.

Emily ahogó un resoplido. Claro que no podían hacer magia, ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con su amiga?

\- ¿Cómo que no saben si pueden hacer magia?- Dijo la señora Weasley con preocupación. Al parecer pensaba que las muchachitas estaban locas de remate. _Y probablemente tiene razón, si Marie sigue hablando, _ pensó Emily con mordacidad.

\- No lo sabemos. Venimos de un mundo distinto al de ustedes. – Marie, sorprendentemente, seguía manteniendo la calma.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo sabes mi nombre? – le espetó Tonks. Era la última que mantenía la varita en alto.

\- No preguntes si no estás preparada para la respuesta, Nymphadora Tonks. – espetó Emily. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y quería irse a su casa. No era tan adorable estar en el mundo de Harry Potter cuando sus personajes te maltrataban así.

\- Cállate, Emily, vas a hacer que nos maten…- comenzó Marie, pero ella la acalló con un gesto y miró a Tonks.

\- Para nosotras, estar aquí ya es mágico. Lo que menos queremos hacer es daño. – prosiguió imperturbable.

Pero nada de lo que habían dicho tranquilizó a la metamorfomaga. La sospecha en los ojos de Tonks se volvió aún más evidente, alimentada por la inquietud.

Los presentes las miraban como si fueran extraterrestres con forma de galletita de la suerte, y Tonks no bajaba la varita.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia podría traer a dos muggles aquí?- preguntó el señor Weasley, pero ya no en un tono amenazante.

\- Si lo supiéramos, ya se lo habríamos dicho. – Le dijo Marie lo más educadamente que pudo, mientras mantenía los brazos arriba. – Estamos desarmadas. ¿Podemos bajar los brazos?

Emily escondió una sonrisa. No iban a asesinarlas. Quizá incluso las acogerían y todo…quizá…

\- No sé qué otra cosa intentar. Finite incantatem debería haber revelado lo que ocultan y eliminado cualquier hechizo o maldición…pero al parecer no ocultan nada. Y no tienen la marca. No son mortífagos. – Dijo Tonks.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Opinó Fred – Nadie con esas pintas sería un mortífago. – Emily no pudo contener una mirada de odio y un sonrojo brutal, pero Fred le sonrió. - Ni siquiera el idiota de Goyle. – agregó despreocupadamente. Bill lo miró, con una pequeña chispa de diversión en los rasgos cubiertos de cicatrices de hombre lobo.

\- Muchachas, - comenzó Arthur Weasley, preocupado – éste es un mundo muy peligroso para ustedes, sobre todo si no saben hacer magia.

\- No sabemos si podemos. – aclaró Emily, con esperanzas. Al final había decidido agarrarse a su última tabla de salvación: la esperanza. - Aún no hemos intentado hacer magia. No tenemos varitas. En realidad…

\- Tenemos varitas, pero son de plástico. Son varitas falsas. – Interrumpió Marie cansinamente. Bajó los brazos y casi bostezó del cansancio.

Tonks las miraba, pero ya no amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, Emily supo, como con un sexto sentido, que les costaría ganarse la confianza de Tonks mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- Basta, Tonks, esas chicas no son peligrosas. Están cansadas y tienen frío. – Tonks se sorprendió ante el duro tono de voz de Molly Weasley. Emily no pudo evitar sonreírse para sus adentros. La señora Weasley era tan…señora Weasley. - Vengan, queridas, por aquí estamos todos muy tristes y sin hambre, porque…-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Los demás bajaron la mirada. - Ha muerto un amigo muy querido. Pero ustedes que son jóvenes han de estar famélicas. Hice un poco de sopa de zapallo, pero creo que ya está fría…dormirán con Ginny y Hermione. Estarán un poco apretadas…

\- Mamá, pueden dormir en nuestra habitación. – Dijeron Fred y George al unísono. – Podemos arreglárnoslas en el salón, no te preocupes. En la habitación de Ginny no cabe ni siquiera un alfiler.

\- ¿Solas? – Preguntó la señora Weasley. Al parecer, tenía miedo de que las chicas muggles se asustaran durante la noche.

\- Bueno, mamá – dijo Fred con una vibración en la voz que indicaba que estaba a punto de reírse – Si prefieres que duerman con nosotros en la misma habitación… intentaremos no protestar demasiado.

El codo de Emily chocó contra el de Marie, y ellas sí tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír y permanecer con la mirada baja frente a la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Fred! – amonestó Molly. – ¡No son formas de comportarse con visitas! Dormirán con Ginny y Hermione, chicas.

\- Una pena, claro está. – Dijo Fred, mirando a Emily. – La señora Weasley lo ignoró.

Las mejillas de la muchacha ardían como el mismo infierno.

¿Acaso Fred tenía problemas mentales?

_Fred muere al final. Basta de hacer el tonto. _Se dijo, severa. Fred siempre le había gustado, y ahora en persona era realmente…impresionante. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en él.

La señora Weasley subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny, que realmente era pequeña, e hizo aparecer un par de mullidos colchones, que acomodó como pudo entre todas las cosas.

\- Señora Weasley, no queremos ser una molestia. Buscaremos cómo volver a nuestro mundo y no tendremos que dormir aquí. Seguramente Ginny… - empezó Marie.

\- Ginny comprenderá que, en los tiempos que corren, no podemos estar quejándonos por nimiedades. – interrumpió la señora Weasley, quitándole importancia con un ademán de la mano.

\- Pero probablemente… - intentó seguir Marie.

\- No importa, niñas. Dormirán aquí, y si no ya les encontraremos otro lugar. – les aseguró Molly, con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señora Weasley…nosotras... de verdad agradecemos la confianza.

\- No es nada, ya hemos comprobado que no están ocultando nada. No es ninguna molestia. No puedo permitir que dos niñas, una de ellas ya en pijamas, pasen la noche en el jardín.

La señora Weasley se retiró, aunque, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, les echó una mirada de precaución.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Emily miró a Marie, frenética:

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! ¡ES EL PARAÍSO! – Dijo entre susurros, con la voz temblorosa de la excitación. – Espero que hayas visto la preciosidad que es Fred, porque si no lo has visto, te…

\- Lo vi. Es increíble. Aún me siento como si estuviera loca de remate.- Marie sonrió, pero después se puso seria. - Pero esto no es un paraíso, Emily. Estamos atrapadas, y aquí están en guerra. No olvides que no sabemos hacer magia…

\- No sabemos si podemos. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – De pronto, abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito de angustia- ¡Marie! ¡Me olvidé completamente de Alice!

Y Marie también se horrorizó. No sólo era malo estar atrapadas sin magia, sino que también se habían olvidado de la hermana pequeña de Emily, Alice.

Alice era una muchacha alta, rubia y de piel dorada, de diecisiete años. Básicamente la antítesis de Emily, una pelirroja bajita y pálida. Como ellas, amaba Harry Potter, pero aún vivía con sus padres en York, puesto que estaba terminando su educación secundaria.

Y mañana se suponía que iba a visitar a Emily a Londres, y a quedarse unos días.

Y no tenía llave.

Ni amigos que pudieran alojarla.

_Tenían _que volver.

Marie calmó a Emily, que de pronto parecía a punto de un ataque nervioso, y decidió jugarse la carta que había estado barajando desde que se habían visto sin una puerta de vuelta a su mundo.

Subió sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Ron, rescató las varitas y el libro y bajó hasta el dormitorio de Ginny, en donde comenzó a leer frente al clóset.

"_En la Madriguera todos estaban muy afectados por la muerte de Ojoloco. Harry creía que en cualquier momento lo vería irrumpir por la puerta trasera como hacían los otros miembros de la orden, que entraban y salían continuamente para transmitir o recibir noticias. Del mismo modo, creía que sólo pasando a la acción aliviaría su dolor y su sentimiento de culpabilidad, de manera que tenía que emprender cuanto antes la misión de encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes…" _

Luego de leer el primer párrafo entero bajo la mirada desesperada y esperanzada de Emily, Marie acercó la oreja a la pequeña puerta pintada de color durazno. El corazón se le aceleró. Del otro lado escuchaba un leve goteo, producto quizá de alguna de las defectuosas canillas del baño de su amiga.

\- Escucho algo…sólo nos queda abrir la puerta.

\- Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – susurró Emily.

Pero abrir la puerta podía llegar a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que parecía. Los colchones donde iban a dormir les obstaculizaban todo, y tuvieron que apilarlos a un costado para meterse dentro del clóset.

_¡Aleluya!_ Pensó Emily.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba su baño, húmedo, estrecho y horrible como siempre había sido. Se apresuró a meterse en el mundo muggle que le era tan familiar, apurada por Marie, que le susurraba que se diera prisa, e hizo dos cosas:

Primero, ató una cintita roja al picaporte de la puerta de entrada, un código entre ella y su hermana que significaba "la puerta está sin llave, pasa". Y luego, llamó a su casa en York:

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- Soy yo, madre. Quiero hablar con Alice, ¿está ahí?

\- No, mi amor – dijo su madre, apenada. – Se ha ido a una fiesta, pero si quieres darle un mensaje, yo se lo diré a ella.

\- Em…sí, mami, dile que cuando venga aquí traiga su libro de Harry Potter, el siete (no olvides que debe ser el libro siete) y su varita. ¡No olvides que debe ser el último libro! Y dile que deje de salir tanto de fiesta.

\- ¿Harán una maratón de Harry, hijita? ¿Le digo que lleve su túnica de Hogwarts?

\- No, madre, que no traiga su túnica… - respondió Emily con hartazgo. – o mejor sí. Y dile que se prepare para algo increíble. Adiós. Sí, yo también te quiero.

Luego tomó una hoja en blanco y escribió a toda prisa:

_" Alice: probablemente cuando vengas no estaré en casa. Espérame el tiempo que sea necesario, pero calculo que hacia las 17 estaré allí de nuevo. No te angusties, será genial, lo prometo._

_¡Te quiero!_

_Ems"_

Luego corrió hacia su cuarto y comenzó a agarrar ropa a toda velocidad.

Marie aún le susurraba advertencias desde la puerta de las cañerías.

\- ¡No traigas tu ropa, idiota! No deben saber esto…al menos no hasta que de verdad confíen en nosotras y no quieran asesinarnos. ¡Escucho pasos!

Emily arrojó toda la ropa que tenía en las manos al suelo, corrió y se metió por la puerta del baño. Cerraron a toda prisa y salieron al cuarto de Ginny, en donde se encargaron de volver a colocar los colchones en el piso, encima de sus varitas falsas. Justo cuando se acostaron a toda prisa y se taparon, entraron Ginny y Hermione.

Ambas las miraron con suspicacia, aunque Ems y Marie intentaban no sonreírles y abrazarlas gritando como Pedro Picapiedras: "¡Yaba daba doo!"

\- Bien. – Dijo Ginny, implacable. – Ahora van a decirnos la verdad. Si no quieren que les eche el maleficio mocomurciélago, claro. Y otros peores que no me molestaré en describirles. – Levantó la varita.

Emily y Marie se miraron, amedrentadas. Ginny era bastante más letal en persona que lo que parecía en el libro (o en las películas). Alta, con el pelo de fuego que le caía hasta la cintura y la cara con algunas pecas, tenía los ojos marrones clavados en ellas con una expresión fiera.

\- No queremos que nos eches nada. Queremos ser parte de la Orden. No sabemos hechizos…y tenemos varitas, pero son falsas. – se apresuró a aclarar Emily al ver que Hermione levantaba también su varita y las miraba con alarma.

\- Sáquenlas. – ordenó Ginny.

\- ¡Fermaportus! ¡Muffliato!_ – _Dijo Hermione, apuntando a la puerta. Luego se volvió a mirarlas. Fríamente.

Las muchachas sacaron las varitas falsas de debajo de los colchones, entre disimuladas miradas de miedo.

Claro que no se esperaban lo que sucedió a continuación.

Emily, la orgullosa propietaria de la varita de Saúco, se encontró con que debajo de su colchón había una varita marrón rojiza, de manzano, de unos veinticinco centímetros. Cuando la tocó, se dio cuenta de que era de madera. Madera real, no plástico. Manzano, no saúco. La tomó con los dedos temblorosos y se la ofreció a Ginny sin decir ni una palabra. Marie, a su lado, miraba la varita con una mueca de horror. ¿Qué había pasado con la varita de Saúco? ¿Por qué de repente tenía una varita… mágica de verdad? Le agarró el hombro y se lo apretó.

\- Ems… ¿Qué carajo significa esto? – preguntó. Emily la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Significa que nunca jamás en la vida confiarán en nosotras, Marie, y que nunca podremos ser parte de la Orden del Fénix, ni podré traer a mi hermana…

Apenas reparaban con la emoción del momento en Ginny y Hermione, que las miraban con sorpresa.

\- ¡Accio varita! – Dijo Hermione. La varita de manzano voló de los dedos de Emily y fue a parar a los de la bruja. Hermione las miró atentamente.

Una de las chicas, la pelirroja bajita en pijama, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca de sorpresa y consternación auténtica. La muchacha más alta la miraba preocupada y le apretaba el hombro, pero su cuerpo también estaba tenso, como esperando un ataque fatal. Lentamente, se separó de su amiga y ella también extrajo desde debajo de su colchón una varita lustrosa, de treinta centímetros. Pino. Hermione volvió a convocarla y la varita fue a parar junto a la de manzano.

\- Están muertas de miedo, Ginny. Míralas. – Susurró la castaña.

\- Patético, Herms. – contestó Ginny, descreída. - ¿Son brujas locas?

\- No lo creo. Recuerda que la casa está protegida por hechizos de toda la Orden. Nadie que no fuese miembro de la Orden habría podido acceder a este lugar, y sin embargo ellas están aquí. Y al parecer, creían que sus varitas eran de plástico y cuando las vieron ni siquiera intentaron defenderse con ellas. Ya les practicaron el finite incantatem, y no están bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, puesto que llevan al menos dos horas aquí y no han bebido nada. Por donde sea que hayan entrado, lo hicieron sin magia. No fueron repelidas por los hechizos anti-muggles, por lo que podemos suponer que no son muggles…pero tampoco son mortífagos. Los mortífagos, como dijo Ojoloco, no saben dónde estamos. Podríamos estar en cualquier casa de la Orden.

\- ¿Cómo entraron a mi casa? – espetó Ginny de malos modos. La pelirroja bajita, que parecía en estado de shock, respondió:

\- Por esa puerta. – Y señaló el clóset.

Ginny miró a Hermione con hartazgo. Para ella, las muchachas estaban completamente locas. Pero de pronto la castaña alta que se hallaba al lado de la que había hablado recién la miró con una chispa de entendimiento.

\- Tenemos el refugio perfecto para la Orden del Fénix. – masculló. – Vengan conmigo.

Se paró de repente y Ginny le apuntó directamente al corazón.

\- Juro solemnemente que no haré daño a nadie. – Aseguró la muchacha amenazada. Abrió el clóset, decidida a sacar el libro que habían ocultado al fondo, y…se encontró con el baño de Emily. La llave era el libro, según lo que habían supuesto…pero ni siquiera lo habían sacado. Entonces… ¿la llave para volver no era el libro, sino ellas mismas? ¿El deseo que tenían determinaba si la puerta se abría o no? Se dio vuelta y saltó de alegría, gritando:

\- ¡Mira, Ems! ¡Éste puede ser el refugio de la Orden! ¡Jamás los encontrarán allí!

Emily miraba sorprendida, con la boca abierta y un rastro de lágrimas viejas en las mejillas. Se las secó con lentitud, y pronto su semblante se iluminó. Se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, que ni retrocedió ni dejó de apuntarle en forma amenazadora, y la miró a los ojos cuando dijo con seriedad:

\- Hermione Granger, tenemos el siguiente refugio de la Orden si en algún momento vienen los mortífagos a buscarnos y no podemos hacerles frente. Te aseguro que del otro lado de esa puerta no hay una banda de mortífagos asesinos, y también te aseguro que perderás tus poderes mágicos cuando la atravieses. Pero sólo entonces confiarás en mí.

-¿Quién dice que no estás intentando matarnos? – Dijo Ginny, ácidamente.

No bajaba la varita por nada del mundo.

Entonces se escuchó un ¡Crack! Y los gemelos Weasley aparecieron sobre la cama de Ginny, sonrientes. Emily miró hacia otro lado, intentando no ruborizarse al recordar cómo la había visto Fred…y cómo la seguía viendo.

¡Maldito pijama!

\- Parece que hay un portal en mi clóset. – explicó Ginny con rapidez. – Éstas tenían varitas de verdad escondidas debajo del colchón, pero al parecer no sabían que eran de verdad.- las fulminó con la mirada- Nos aseguran que el portal es un refugio para la Orden, pero que perderemos nuestros poderes mágicos al cruzarlo, aunque no haya ningún grupo especialmente astuto de mortífagos del otro lado. Me suena a mentira. Quieren matarnos.

Fred la miró. Luego miró a Emily, y le dijo:

\- Muchacha, mi hermana no entiende absolutamente nada. Ginny, - dijo mirándola – ningún mortífago vendría en pijamas y con esa cara de sorpresa permanente a decirnos que tiene un portal en tu clóset. Si yo fuera un mortífago, primero lo primero: intentaría eliminar a alguno de nosotros y me transformaría en él, luego me aseguraría de que el portal no esté en tu habitación sino en la de Ron, que duerme con Harry, y por último me aseguraría de que apenas abriera el lugar mil mortífagos hicieran volar esta casa. Yo entraré a ver qué sucede ahí dentro. Nadie ha salido en los quince minutos que lleva abierto.

Y resueltamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, Ginny, Emily, Marie y George, entró al clóset. Emily entró detrás de él, agradeciendo para sus adentros el voto de confianza, y Hermione la siguió con la varita aún en alto.

\- Bueno, - dijo Fred. – Ya estamos aquí…nunca había visto un baño tan pequeño, muchacha. – Emily volvió a esquivarle la mirada y Fred sonrió, pagado de sí mismo. - Y al parecer mi varita se ha transformado en un inútil objeto de plástico- agregó, mirándola mientras la sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- , y yo sigo vivito y coleando. No se escucha el menor ruido, tampoco. Ginny, Hermione, George, vengan a comprobarlo. Tú también, Harry.

Fred había llamado a Harry sólo para tentar al mortífago que pudiera estar oculto, pues el muchacho no estaba entre ellos, pero no sucedió nada. Sólo escuchaban el goteo constante de la canilla de la ducha, y los ruidos amortiguados del tráfico.

Ginny entró en la habitación y automáticamente su varita se volvió de plástico. Lo mismo sucedió con Hermione y las tres varitas que cargaba.

\- ¿Lo ven? – Dijo Marie, altiva. – Nosotras nunca mentimos. Emily es Gryffindor y yo, Marie, soy Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Fueron a Hogwarts? – Hermione las miraba con sorpresa.

\- No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta. – Dijo Emily, que había recuperado la palabra.- Miren. Abrió la puerta de su baño, que daba a su habitación con el tapiz de Gryffindor en la cabecera de la cama y, por primera vez en toda la noche, Ginny Weasley le sonrió. Sin un dejo de sospecha.

\- Perdemos nuestros poderes, pero tenemos un refugio seguro. ¿Qué abre el portal? – Inquirió George, amistoso.

\- No queremos hacer suposiciones apresuradas…- dijo Marie, extrañamente sonrosada- Pero creemos…creemos que nosotras. Verán, siempre hemos amado su mundo mágico… no importa cómo, pero sabemos mucho de él. Es como si hubieran soñado toda su vida con un mundo de chocolate y de pronto abrieran una puerta y el chocolate estuviera allí, esperándolos…- Fred y Hermione esbozaron una sonrisa ante la comparación. - Créannos, pondremos a su disposición cualquier cosa que necesiten. Daremos lo que sea para luchar contra los mortífagos.

\- ¿Saben algo de los mortífagos que no sepamos? – preguntó Hermione, mientras

Sus ojos se dirigían con anhelo hacia los estantes con libros de todos los tamaños.

\- Lamentablemente, no. De eso sabemos lo mismo que ustedes: alguien les está pasando información sobre la Orden. Sabemos cuál fue el plan para sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, y sabemos que Ojoloco murió por culpa de Mundungus, un ser despreciable que sin embargo tiene muchísimos contactos.

Las caras de decepción que acompañaron a la respuesta que proporcionó Emily no fueron disimuladas. Ella misma ignoraba lo que hacían los mortífagos. Sólo Harry era el más conocedor…y ellas ya no podían sacar el libro para saber qué sucedía.

Ahora el libro ni siquiera les haría falta, porque no lo necesitaban para entrar y salir del mundo mágico. De pronto, se sintió muy cansada. Necesitaba dormir, y mañana ya sería otro día. Parecía que Marie estaba en la misma situación que ella: un cansancio extremo. Fue hasta su armario, sacó casi toda su ropa y la metió desordenadamente un bolso.

No vio que Ginny se le acercaba hasta que la tuvo detrás, tocándole el hombro con suavidad.

\- Lo siento. – Musitó la muchacha, apenada. – Siento haber desconfiado de ustedes. Nos han proporcionado un refugio maravilloso. Nosotros podemos pasar y salvarnos. Puede llegar a sernos de gran utilidad.

\- No hay problema, Ginny. Yo hubiera reaccionado incluso peor que tú. No hubiera escuchado ninguna explicación. Sobre todo cuando estoy ocupándote tu habitación… ¿Preferirías que duerma aquí?

Ginny la miró, dubitativa. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No…pienso que deberíamos acondicionar este lugar para poder recibir gente. Mucha gente.

Emily le sonrió. Estaba dispuesta a hacer eso y mucho más.

No sintió el miedo hasta mucho más tarde, cuando dejó de fingir estar dormida y cuando al fin Ginny y Hermione dejaron de hablar. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, intentando respirar hondo.

Se había metido en un mundo convulsionado por la guerra, con el Innombrable (de pronto su valor para llamarlo Voldemort parecía haberse esfumado) asesinando gente aquí y allá, y había caído en el nido de los buenos. Pero nada parecía ir como en el libro. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que ella y Marie ya tenían veintiún años, y por lo tanto no podrían ir a Hogwarts. ¿Qué sucedía con la Orden del Fénix cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se iban de viaje?

Ellas, las intrusas, estaban arruinando la historia… ¿Cómo harían para poner todo en su lugar?

Se durmió al fin, exhausta, cuando un gallo cantó por primera vez.

Si ella hubiera sabido lo que estaba por venirles encima, hubiese corrido a su departamento y hubiese cerrado la puerta de las cañerías con clavos y tablas.

A su lado, Marie también fingía estar dormida.


	3. Chapter 3: La llegada

_**Capítulo III**_

_**La llegada  
**_

La señora Weasley entró por la mañana temprano a despertarlas, y Ginny rezongó.

\- Mamá… ¡Ya estoy grande para que andes despertándome!

\- Chicas, levántense, el desayuno está listo. – La señora Weasley la ignoró por un momento, pero luego agregó con tono amenazador - Ginevra Weasley, si vuelves a contestarme así, me aseguraré de que limpies el gallinero el resto del verano.

Ginny se calló. Sin dudas era mejor levantarse temprano que tener que andar limpiando heces de gallina hasta septiembre.

Emily y Marie se vistieron a toda velocidad: Emily revolvió su bolso hasta sacar unos jeans, una camiseta color bordó y un saco de lanilla negro, porque el día estaba fresco, y le arrojó a Marie un buzo celeste que no le apretaba el busto, algo que su amiga agradeció con una sonrisa.

Un desayuno abundante las esperaba cuando bajaron: huevos, tostadas, tocino, manteca y café. Emily se sirvió una gran taza de café negro, echó tres cucharadas de azúcar y untó las tostadas con manteca. De repente, tragó bruscamente. Ellas eran las primeras en llegar, Ginny y Hermione aún no se habían levantado, y en la cocina sólo estaba la señora Weasley, que comía apurada para dejarle el lugar a Arthur cuando bajara.

Escucharon pasos en la escalera, e hizo su aparición un muchacho muy alto y flaco, con una nariz larga y pecosa, seguido por otro más bajo, con el pelo desgreñado, anteojos redondos delante de dos ojos verde esmeralda…y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry y Ron. Emily se atragantó con el café y el rubor le subió hasta la frente, y Marie se quedó paralizada mirando un punto indeterminado de la pared, negándose a hacer lo que hacen todos: observar la cicatriz de Harry. Él, un poco intimidado ante la presencia de dos desconocidas de quienes sin embargo tenían bastante información (Ginny se había ido a hablar con ellos justo después de salir del portal) se presentó:

\- Buen día…yo soy Harry, - dijo señalándose- y él es mi amigo Ron.

Emily no quería mirarlos. No quería mirar la cicatriz de Harry, porque sabía que eso le molestaba, y no quería ver a ninguno de los dos porque temía encontrar desconfianza en sus miradas. Pasado un momento incómodo de silencio, Marie se presentó. Extendiendo la mano dijo:

\- Buen día, Harry…yo soy Marie Debois y ella es mi amiga, Emily Foley. Hola, Ron. - saludó, estrechándoles las manos a los dos.

Emily consiguió armarse del valor suficiente y se levantó.

\- Yo…Hola. Lo siento.- Dijo, estrechándoles también las manos. Sentía las mejillas ardientes.

Cielos, Harry era visiblemente más pequeño que Ron… ¡y Ron tenía más pecas de las que había creído posible imaginar!

¡Y su saludo había sido patético!

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Harry con una breve sonrisa desanimada.

De pronto, Emily recordó. Ojoloco. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues habría dado cualquier cosa por conocer al soldado más curtido de la Orden, y no pudo evitar mirar a Harry y decirle:

\- Siento lo de Ojoloco, Harry Potter. – Se deleitó pronunciando el nombre. – Fue un gran hombre.

\- Gracias, Emily. – Dijo Harry, lacónico. No parecía tener ánimos para ni entablar conversación ni para preguntar cómo era que Emily sabía sobre Ojoloco, y continuaron comiendo así, en silencio, escuchando sólo el ruido que hacían las mandíbulas de Emily y de Ron al masticar enormes trozos de comida.

Marie los miraba divertida: ambos comían bocados demasiado grandes, y se apresuraban a beber para no atragantarse. Emily no era especialmente elegante cuando el hambre la dominaba.

Luego de un rato entraron Fred y George, despeinados y en pijama.

\- Ah, veo que te has conseguido un conjunto menos…íntimo. – observó Fred con una sonrisa pícara. Emily, sonrojada, tragó a duras penas lo último de café de su taza y se dirigió a la señora Weasley:

\- Yo…quiero ayudar. ¿Qué necesita que haga?

Molly la miró con una sonrisa débil.

\- Gracias, querida… ¿Podrías desgnomizar el jardín? – preguntó amablemente.

Emily se encontró en un serio aprieto…podía desgnomizar el jardín, claro, pero sus conocimientos eran puramente teóricos. De hecho, sólo tenía práctica en la página web de Harry Potter, y no creía que le sirviera de mucho. Sin embargo ganó su espíritu Gryffindor, y aseguró:

\- Lo haré de inmediato.

Marie intervino:

\- Yo también quiero ayudar. Sólo indíqueme qué hacer, señora Weasley. – Marie sonrió, solícita. Estaban agradecidas con la mujer que las había acogido con tanta calidez en su hogar. Y Molly estaba feliz de tener más manos que la ayudaran con todas las cosas que tenía por delante.

\- Tú podrías acondicionar la habitación de Percy, uno de mis hijos, para los Delacour que vienen en tres días. Hermione también hará eso, así que podrán ayudarse mutuamente y terminarán más rápido. Harry, necesitaría que clasifiques los listones decorativos por color, y Ron, tú te encargarás de limpiar tu habitación a fondo.

\- ¿Por qué debo limpiar mi habitación? – rezongó Ron. – A Harry y a mí nos gusta como está.

Emily y Marie cruzaron una mirada cómplice por encima de la mesa. Sabían que Ron diría eso. Los gemelos se limitaron a mirar a su madre con expectación, y ella les ordenó que también limpiaran su habitación de todos los antiguos experimentos de Sortilegios Weasley.

\- Bueno, - terció Emily, mientras se dirigía al fregadero a dejar su taza. – muchas gracias por un desayuno tan delicioso, hacía años que no comía tan bien. - aseguró.

Y era cierto, porque ella no era ninguna experta en el tema y sus desayunos solían consistir en café insípido y con poca azúcar y un poco de pan (cuando se acordaba de comprárselo).

Esquivando la mirada azul de Fred y la urgencia en los ojos de Marie, a la que dejaba sola, salió por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

El día estaba nublado, fresco y desapacible. Era obra de los dementores, obviamente, ¿Cuándo había hecho ese clima en verano? Emily se arrebujó más en su ligerísimo saco negro y pateó el suelo varias veces, observando. De pronto, vio una especie de papa con patas que corría de un arbusto a otro, y salió corriendo a atraparla.

Cinco mordeduras y ningún gnomo echado después, Emily murmuraba improperios mientras se miraba los dedos lastimados.

\- Odio los gnomos. Mierda de mundo mágico…- iba diciendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a echarse agua fría. Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que no hubiera atrapado ninguno. ¿Cuál era su error? ¡Había probado todas las formas posibles de eliminación y ninguna daba resultado! _Gnomos de mierda_, pensó, ya colérica.

_Maldigo los mitos en donde los gnomos son los que nos ayudan a terminar nuestro trabajo, y en donde nos descubren tesoros fabulosos…los odio. Criaturas inservibles, agresivas…_

Una risa contenida la sobresaltó. Fred Weasley la miraba lavarse las manos sentado en el último tramo de escalera, y reía al ver su cara manchada de barro helado y sus dedos con pequeños puntos hinchados. Su furia era tan grande, que no se intimidó.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, deseando descargar su ira con alguien. - ¿Te resulta divertido ver cómo fracaso en la tarea que me encomendó tu madre?

\- No. – Respondió Fred, haciendo caso omiso del tono no-me-hables-porque-te-mato de Emily. – Me resulta divertido que te hayas mostrado tan segura de hacerlo si en realidad no tenías idea de cómo desgnomizar un jardín. Pero no te preocupes, - le dijo, con un guiño amistoso – yo te ayudaré. Se supone que debería estar ordenando mi habitación…pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí. Vámonos antes de que mi madre vea que estoy repantigado sin hacer nada.

Resueltamente, Fred se levantó y salió afuera. Emily se secó las manos a toda prisa con un trapo y salió detrás de Fred arreglándose el pelo rápidamente. Fred estaba parado en el medio del jardín, mirando atentamente los arbustos. De pronto, vio un gnomo, lo agarró por las patas, lo revoleó por el aire sobre su cabeza y lo pateó con fuerza, enviándolo del otro lado del alambrado.

\- ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Sólo requiere de práctica. ¡Mira, ahí hay uno! Exclamó, señalando un punto detrás de ella.

Emily se volteó con rapidez, un poco asustada, pero no había nada. Rayos, Fred podía ser desesperante. Se dio vuelta para gritarle y vio que se reía con tanta gracia que ella también terminó riendo.

\- Lo siento, debía probar eso. – le dijo él, sin sentirlo ni por un instante. Pero Emily ya corría hacia un gnomo, y en el último momento, arrojándose al suelo, consiguió atraparlo por las patas. Lo sostuvo con algo de asco mientras la criatura se revolvía y murmuraba improperios, y lo miró más de cerca.

\- ¡Tú eres el que me mordió hace un rato! - comentó observándolo atentamente. Su enorme cabeza con forma de papa deforme tenía una marca muy parecida a una estrella, y eso fue lo que le confirmó a Emily que se trataba del mismo de un momento atrás. El gnomo la miró y le espetó un "bruja inútil" que la hizo enfurecer – ¡Si vuelves a este jardín, me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas volver a ver la luz del día, criatura insoportable!

Y luego de esas palabras, lo revoleó y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

El gnomo ni siquiera voló un metro y medio antes de caer al suelo, atontado.

Fred comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se adelantó y pateó al gnomo, enviándolo lejos. Luego se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Tendrás que practicar bastante. – Le dijo socarronamente.

Pasaron dos horas desgnomizando el patio trasero, e incluso Emily logró patear unos cuantos gnomos fuera del perímetro de los Weasley, y Fred la felicitó. Cuando entraron, Ginny estaba lustrando los muebles al estilo muggle, entre improperios.

\- ¿Qué sucede, hermanita? – preguntó Fred con una sonrisa. Al final él también había tenido que mancharse para poder atrapar algunos gnomos, y tenía los pantalones con costras de barro.

\- Sucede que, como no puedo hacer magia como tú por ser menor de edad, las cosas me llevan el doble de tiempo. Y tu madre me ha puesto a hacer lo más lento. Creo que espera…- ruborizándose, miró a Emily, pero luego prosiguió con aplomo. – Creo que espera que no me junte demasiado con Harry. Harry es mi ex novio. – le aclaró a la muchacha con una mueca de amargura.

\- Oh, - respondió Emily intentando disimular que ya sabía- pues… ¿Las cosas no quedaron demasiado bien entre ustedes dos?

\- No. El Innombrable me utilizará a mí para llegar a él, y por eso él… bueno, se alejó un poco. Ya sucedió en el pasado, lo de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Utilizó al padrino de Harry, Sirius, y él...- Ginny no tuvo que explicar cómo había sido el final de Sirius. Su expresión lo dijo todo. Emily se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Había sido un final injusto, pero sabía que tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

Por su parte, Marie estaba ordenando la habitación de arriba junto con Hermione, y las dos iban demasiado lento. Reflexionando, la conclusión más plausible a la que había llegado era que se entretenían demasiado mirando los títulos de los libros que había dejado Percy cuando se fue de su casa en medio de una furia ciega.

Apartó con un ademán de sufrimiento el libro que había estado ojeando por más de quince minutos: "_De por qué las criaturas mágicas no deben utilizar varitas_", y tomó el siguiente: _"Pociones fáciles para verte increíble."_

Había dos explicaciones posibles: O Percy era gay, lo cual era probable pero incierto porque hasta donde ella sabía, él tenía una novia llamada Penelope Clearwater, o el libro era de Ginny Weasley. Lo abrió y una fragancia a lavanda inundó sus fosas nasales: La primera página, una hoja fina y lustrosa de color rosado claro, explicaba los distintos métodos de la depilación mágica. En la página siguiente, el dibujo de una chica siguiendo paso por paso cada método y sus resultados. La expresión de la chica variaba de la calma al dolor cuando algún paso era especialmente complicado.

De pronto, una mano tiró del libro y cuando levantó la vista vio a una Hermione completamente sonrojada que la miraba como disculpándose.

\- Lo siento, - le dijo, visiblemente compungida.- Creo que este libro es mío.

Marie intentó no sorprenderse.

No le salió.

\- Verás, - continuó la muchacha, cada vez más ruborizada – en cuarto año tuvimos un baile por el Torneo de los Tres Magos (cuatro en realidad, porque Harry tuvo que participar en él) y yo…bueno, uno de los campeones, Viktor Krum, me invitó a ir con él. Así que…debía estar presentable. No es que lea libros de este tipo absolutamente todo el tiempo…

\- No te preocupes, Hermione. – Marie sonrió.- Todas necesitamos libros así de vez en cuando. Toma. – Le devolvió el libro con amabilidad y Hermione lo dejó rápidamente a un costado.

\- Sabes, creo que debería devolverte tu varita. – Le dijo la castaña.

Marie respiró aliviada para sus adentros. Se moría de ganas de probar su nueva teoría: en ese mundo podían hacer magia.

\- No sería algo tan malo…quiero intentar hacer magia. Verás, ni Emily ni yo hemos hecho nunca magia de verdad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Nunca han hecho magia de verdad? Es decir, ¿Son muggles?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Marie se ofendió. Al fin y al cabo, tenían varitas de verdad, ¿No? Luego continuó. - Es sólo que…conocemos toda la teoría, pero nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ponerla en práctica.

\- ¿Nunca han hecho magia? – Repitió Hermione.- ¿Ni siquiera involuntariamente? Espera… ¿Son mayores de edad? Nunca les preguntamos cuántos años tienen…

\- Sí, somos mayores de edad. Emily y yo tenemos diecinueve años. Y no, nunca hemos hecho magia. Como ya has comprobado, no podemos hacer magia en el mundo en donde vivimos. Eso no nos hace muggles, sencillamente…no lo sé. Sólo quiero probar si puedo hacer magia. Me vendría muy bien para cuando estemos luchando en la Orden del Fénix.

\- Es verdad. Si planean quedarse a luchar... Bueno, vuelvo en un segundo. – Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice.

Pero eso no era verdad. Hermione volvió recién en media hora y acompañada por Ginny, que traía las manos embadurnadas de cera para lustrar mágica con olor a naranja, y por Emily, que parecía haberse revolcado en un chiquero. Ésta le dirigió una mirada de entusiasmo: sabía de qué iba el plan.

Hermione les repartió las varitas mágicas, y Emily sintió un calor especial en su mano cuando pudo tocar su varita de manzano. Todo su ser se electrizó por un segundo: ahora sabrían la verdad. Cuando ambas tuvieron sus varitas en las manos, Ginny las apremió.

\- Bueno, ¡Apunten y digan algún hechizo! No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, mi madre sabrá que faltamos. Es como un…localizador permanente puesto en el trasero.

Todas rieron ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja, y luego Marie levantó su varita primero.

Apuntó al libro rosado de Hermione y exclamó:

\- ¡Accio libro!

Si bien salió un chorro de luz de su varita, el libro sólo se movió unos centímetros de lugar. Emily, que no podía esperar más, gritó:

\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El libro se elevó en el aire, y fue tal su alegría que al mover la varita para abrazar a Marie logró que saliera despedido y chocara contra un extremo de la habitación. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe y se rompió. Marie se le acercó, lo miró y, concentrándose, exclamó:

\- ¡Reparo!

Y el libro se reparó en un segundo.

\- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – Gritó Emily y saltó sobre Marie, colgándosele de las espaldas como un mono.

\- ¡Chist! ¡Mamá nos escuchará!- dijo Ginny mirando con aprensión hacia la puerta.

Marie la miró con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

\- ¡Pero lo logramos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Hicimos magia!

Y luego se miraron con Emily con complicidad.

\- ¡Choque! – Gritó Marie. Chocaron las palmas de las manos con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Puño! – Gritó Emily, y chocaron los puños con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- Y…- exclamó Marie - ¡VARITA!

Golpearon las puntas de las varitas entre ellas, lo que hizo que salieran chispas doradas de ambas, y luego se pusieron a saltar por todo el cuarto bailando la conga.

\- ¡Mi madre! – dijo Ginny de repente.

Marie y Hermione se sentaron con rapidez, escondiendo las varitas, mientras Ginny y Emily se ocultaban un poco en las sombras.

Molly Weasley abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué ha sido ese alboroto? – preguntó, mirando alrededor con suspicacia. Ginny y Emily, escondidas detrás de montones de cajas con olor a pólvora, contuvieron la respiración y cerraron los ojos instintivamente.

\- Nada, señora Weasley. – Dijo Hermione sonriendo educadamente. – Sólo unos libros encantados que se pusieron a gritar de alegría cuando los abrí.

Molly la miró un segundo con una expresión indefinible y luego salió de la habitación diciendo:

\- En una media hora estará lista la comida, niñas.

Emily sintió que le crujía el estómago.

Esperaron a que los pasos de Molly se perdieran escalera abajo y salieron quitándose las telarañas de la cabeza con una mueca de asco.

\- Marie, practica el hechizo de limpieza, es el lugar perfecto. – dijo Emily.

\- Es cierto – corroboró Ginny- este lugar ha sido usado como depósito de cosas de los gemelos desde que Percy se fue. Yo que ustedes, no abriría ninguna de esas cajas y si las abren, no tocaría nada de adentro.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Marie. Seguía resplandeciendo de felicidad. - ¡Fregotego! – exclamó apuntando la varita hacia la ventana polvorienta, que en el acto quedó impecable.

Ginny y Emily se perdieron escaleras abajo, susurrando con excitación.

Desde ese momento, para Marie y Hermione todo fue mucho más rápido: en un santiamén, la habitación estaba despejada y los libros guardados en cajas que Hermione había hecho aparecer de la nada.

\- No quería utilizar demasiada magia delante de ti si no podías realizarla tú. Me sentía un poco mal. – le explicó cuando Marie le preguntó por qué no lo había hecho así antes. - ¿Cómo sabes qué hechizo utilizar en cada ocasión? – Inquirió, curiosa.

\- No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta. Ni siquiera nosotras tenemos una convincente. – le dijo Marie, con amabilidad pero con firmeza.

El almuerzo transcurrió en relativo silencio, exceptuando las bromas de Fred y George, que hacían reír a las muchachas.

Luego de comer, Emily, Marie, Ginny, Fred y George tuvieron la tarde libre y salieron al jardín ante la envidia de Hermione, Ron y Harry, que debían quedarse a ordenar, clasificar y lustrar diversas partes de la casa. (Evidentemente Molly no quería que se pusieran a conspirar).

Salieron afuera cerca de las dos de la tarde y Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara, sacó unas cuantas escobas algo desaliñadas de un cobertizo.

\- Si tienen habilidad para hacer magia, - les dijo mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta alta. – deben tener la capacidad para subirse en una escoba, al menos.

Emily la miró algo espantada, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir demasiado. Ginny le arrojó una escoba junto con las palabras "es una Barredora, Emily, muy segura, pero no muy rápida. Patea el suelo cuando George lo indique." Y ella se encontró obedeciéndola. Se elevó lentamente en el aire mientras miraba hacia los costados, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Respiró hondo, intentando mantener un ritmo en la inspiración y la espiración. "Si controlas tus pulmones, controlas tu corazón y no mueres de taquicardia." Se dijo.

Se elevó cerca de dos metros, y entonces sintió una brisa de aire fresco que le daba en la cara y se calmó. Subió diez metros y vio el panorama que se extendía más allá del terreno de los Weasley: colinas preciosas, de color verde oscuro, y un pequeño lago unos diez kilómetros a la derecha. Mucho más allá y envuelto en sombras, Ottery Saint Catchpole, el pueblito muggle. El aire allí era delicado, suave y no violento como más abajo. Se encontró subiendo y subiendo, quince, veinte, treinta metros…se sentía cada vez más calmada, y rió de felicidad. Marie, que subía junto con ella, también rió.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Subió todo lo que le permitió la barrera de seguridad de la Orden, y luego rodeó la casa muchas veces, lentamente, respirando con placer el olor a tierra mojada. Fred, George y Ginny pasaban a su lado con un zumbido, jugando carreritas y gritando, pero ella apenas los escuchaba. Marie también estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

De verdad podían volar.

De verdad podían hacer magia.

Y en ese momento comenzó a jugar carreritas con los gemelos y Ginny, dando un grito mezcla de guerra, mezcla de alegría.

Horas después, cuando la oscuridad ya no les permitió ver más allá de sus narices, entraron a la casa. Había sido una tarde preciosa, llena de risas extrañas en un momento de tanta oscuridad.

Y allí, Emily se acordó.

"¡ALICE!" Gritó una voz horrorizada en su mente.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Ginny murmurando improperios. Esa misma mañana le había preguntado a Molly si tenía espacio para una persona más, y Molly había dicho que podían dormir en la cocina. Emily había decidido dormir ella en la cocina y dejarle el lugar en la pieza de Ginny a Alice, pero se preguntaba si no sería abusar demasiado de la hospitalidad de los Weasley.

\- Claro que no, mi niña. Están ayudándome muchísimo y nada me alegra más, porque en un tiempo tendremos el casamiento de Bill y Fleur y estamos bastante atrasados con los preparativos… - le había dicho Molly cuando ella le planteó la duda.

Emily, en un gesto espontáneo del que se avergonzaba a medias, la había abrazado con fuerza.

Así pues, ahora estaba en la habitación de Ginny, y cuando abrió la puerta del clóset se encontró con su familiar baño, que le pareció más horrible que nunca. Se adentró en su departamento algo preocupada. De seguro Alice estaría como una fiera cuando la viese. Respiró hondo, dejando abierta la puerta de las cañerías por donde se podía ver el dormitorio de Ginny, y pasó a la cocina.

Y allí estaba Alice, mirándola estupefacta.

\- ¿Emily? – Preguntó, despacio.

\- Eh…sí, soy yo, Al. Por favor no te enojes. – Rogó Emily y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!? – Le gritó Alice, empujándola. - ¿¡SABES CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE LLAMADO!?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo me olvidé! ¡Estoy sana y salva! No tenía el móvil conmigo. Y si quieres saber de qué se trata todo esto, tendrás que callarte y escucharme tranquila. – Le espetó Emily, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Alice respiró varias veces, para aminorar su furia. Rayos, su hermana era realmente una…

\- Bien. – Dijo, controlándose.- ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? ¿De dónde has venido? Porque he revisado el baño minuciosamente y no estabas allí. Y de allí saliste.

\- Ése es el asunto. No estaba aquí.

Alice la miró, escéptica.

\- Mira, - prosiguió Emily, con calma. - ¿Has traído tu varita?

\- Sí. – Respondió Alice, mostrándole una varita blanca de aspecto letal, que era, en las películas, la varita de Voldemort. – aquí está. Y el libro. Quiero que sepas que estás loca y que eres una tonta de remate, y que espero que no hagas ningún ritual extraño con esta varita y que no me hayas hecho esperar tanto por una maldita maratón de Harry Potter en televisión.

\- Deja el libro. No nos hará falta. – Dijo Emily sacándoselo e ignorándola adrede.

Alice comprobó que su hermana estaba loca cuando ésta abrió la puerta del baño y le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Avanzó los pocos pasos hasta que vio la puerta de las cañerías del baño abierta, y no daba a las cañerías sino a una habitación pintada con colores claros y en un caos total: parecía que alguien se había dedicado a arrojar objetos por doquier. ¿Era acaso una conexión con otro apartamento? Y si lo fuera, ¿Quién vivía allí y por qué era así de desordenado?

Siguió a su hermana con una mueca de aprensión, deseando que no entrara el dueño del lugar, pero entonces se quedó de piedra: una mujer rubia de facciones afiladas, vestida con una túnica negra y con un palo de escoba en la mano derecha la miraba desde un póster adherido a la pared.

_La estaba mirando adrede. Pestañeaba y sonreía. _

\- E…Emily…- logró balbucear. Cuando ésta se dio vuelta por fin, Alice le agarró el brazo y le señaló la mujer.

Emily miró a su hermana que, aterrorizada, miraba el póster con fijeza.

\- Es…Gwenog Jones. La capitana del equipo de Quidditch de las Holyhead Harpies.

\- Gwe… ¿Qué? – preguntó Alice. Estaba completamente tiesa mirando a Gwenog, que le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con pedantería.

\- Gwenog…Jones. Oye, no te concentres tanto en eso.

\- ¿Quidditch? – su hermana parecía reaccionar más lento que de costumbre. Emily la golpeó con la mano en el hombro y al fin Alice apartó los ojos de la jugadora de las Harpies.

\- ¡Sí, Quidditch, Alice! ¡Quidditch real! ¡Pósters que se mueven! ¿Qué se te viene a la cabeza cuando te digo algo así? – apremió Emily.

\- Harry… ¿Potter? – preguntó su aterrorizada hermana.

\- Exacto. – confirmó Emily con más aplomo pero temiendo una nueva explosión de ira.

\- ¡Ja! No puede ser cierto. – dijo Alice con una mueca de escepticismo. Sin embargo, sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación: dos camas y dos colchones, un pequeño clóset, un póster de una banda de música llamada Las Brujas de Macbeth… y ahí dio un respingo, sobresaltando a su hermana. ¿Las Brujas de Macbeth? Eso… eso era una banda de música en el mundo mágico. Se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- ¿Estamos en Disney? – Preguntó de repente con una mirada esperanzada. Emily se exasperó, ¿Qué su hermana no entendía?

\- Mira, - le espetó. – he tratado de avisarte antes, pero no sales de shock, así que tendré que mostrártelo. Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, yo _jamás _viviría al lado de un parque temático como Disney. – le aclaró con sequedad. - ¿Y cómo se supone que Disney debería conectar a mi apartamento? ¿Por un túnel secreto entre Norteamérica e Inglaterra? Ahora haz silencio. ¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! – gritó a voz en cuello.

Alice temblaba de miedo, y no entendía qué estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Unos pasos apresurados corrieron escaleras arriba, y segundos después una muchacha alta y pelirroja irrumpía como una tromba, seguida de otra chica, un poco más baja, con el pelo castaño claro más enredado que hubiera visto en su vida y unos ojos marrones con una expresión de inteligencia abrumadora.

La muchacha pelirroja la miró y Alice se agarró a Emily como si fuera la última miserable tabla disponible en el Titanic.

Se acercaba a ella con una mano extendida.

\- Hola, Alice. Yo soy Ginevra Weasley y ella – señaló a la castaña que se había mantenido junto a la puerta – es Hermione Granger.

\- Ho…hola. – no extendió la mano ni agregó nada más, limitándose a mirarlas con la boca abierta.

Sin dudas fue un mal momento para que Fred y George decidieran aparecerse sobre la cama de Ginny, comiendo varitas de regaliz y con unas túnicas flúor que herían la vista. El crac terminó de hacer colapsar a Alice, que tomó de las muñecas a Emily y se la llevó por el clóset.

\- Yo…- comenzó Emily, preocupada por la reacción inesperada de su hermana. Consiguió echarles una mirada de aprensión a los gemelos antes de que Alice cerrara la puerta de las cañerías.

\- NO me hables ahora. Necesito pensar. – Le dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en una silla negra con respaldo recto. - ¿Algún calmante? – preguntó lanzándole una mirada de súplica.

\- Sólo té de tilo…me queda para cinco tazas. – respondió Emily. – El resto tuvimos que tomárnoslo con Marie…

\- Pues eso. Té de tilo. – le dijo Alice.

Luego de que Emily calentó el agua, su hermana se tomó tres tazas sin decir una palabra, pensando.

\- ¿Es…es la habitación de Ginny de verdad? – dijo al tomar el último sorbo de la tercera taza.

\- Sí. A menos que tú, Marie y yo tengamos las mismas alucinaciones, y suponiendo que las alucinaciones puedan ser tan raras como para aparecer en la puerta de las cañerías de mi baño…

\- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Alice, angustiada.

Emily la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Ahora? ¡Pues ayudaremos en la Orden del Fénix! ¡Ayudaremos a asesinar a Voldemort! ¡Seremos Aurors!

Pero la expresión de angustia en la cara de Alice no se borraba. No parecía tan entusiasmada como Emily, ni por asomo.

\- Ems…-empezó, eligiendo con precaución sus palabras. – Leer los libros es emocionante y todo, lo mismo que ver las películas…pero no podemos irnos así, sin más, y olvidarnos de nuestros padres, de nuestros amigos, de nuestro futuro aquí. No tenemos idea de cómo será convivir con un grupo de magos…

\- Aquí está la buena noticia, Al – dijo Emily sin perder las esperanzas. – Allí dentro podemos hacer magia. ¡Magia de verdad, con hechizos de verdad! ¡Petrificus totalus, Fregotego, Wingardium Leviosa!

\- Y avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperio. – Respondió con rapidez su hermana.

Emily comenzó a enojarse.

\- ¿No ves que esto es un sueño hecho realidad? – le espetó, enojada. - ¿No has querido entrar siempre en el mundo mágico?

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Cuál es tu pero? – interrumpió Emily con tono de burla - ¿Que no tienes ningún plan de acción inmediato? Yo te daré uno: disfruta el mundo mágico mientras puedas, pelea con la Orden, ve a Hogwarts…

\- ¿Disfrutas de una guerra?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Disfruto ayudando a Harry! – Emily estaba escandalizada.

\- ¡Pues yo disfruto mirando las películas de Harry y sabiendo que no tengo que arriesgar mi vida de verdad! – exclamó Alice.

\- Entonces… ¿No irás? – Los ojos de Emily mostraban tal decepción que su hermana desvió la mirada.

\- Iré…pero intentaré mantenernos a salvo de lo peor de esta guerra. Recuérdalo, lo peor no fue para Harry, Ron y Hermione, sino para la Orden del Fénix.

\- Yo no iré a ningún lado con Harry…yo me quedaré a ayudar en la Orden. No podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, - afirmó Emily con determinación. - y tú tienes edad de ir a Hogwarts, educarte un poco y luchar con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Allí podrás hacerle la vida imposible a los Carrow, y podrás refugiarte en la Sala de los Menesteres ante cualquier contingencia. Estarán Neville, Ginny, Luna, un tiempo…

\- ¿TODO UN AÑO? ¿Planeas que nos quedemos aquí…

\- Hasta la batalla de Hogwarts, sí. – dijo Emily. – Y eso es un plan. Como los que tanto te agradan.

\- Yo…tengo miedo. – le respondió Alice. - ¿Qué pasa si morimos?

\- No moriremos… al menos tú no morirás. Yo prefiero morir aquí. Lo siento, Al…- los ojos de Emily estaban llenos de lágrimas, y abrazó a su hermana- yo no puedo volver sabiendo que el mundo mágico realmente existe. No puedo volver a mi vida anterior, ni siquiera por mi familia o mi futuro…no puedo. Siempre lo he soñado. Aún ahora, luego de haber compartido mucho tiempo con los Weasley, tengo miedo de despertarme y que haya sido un sueño.

\- Lo entiendo…creo. – Al miró a Emily a los ojos - Quiero ir contigo, Ems, pero debes saber que no me quedaré para siempre.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Ems, y se secó las lágrimas.

\- Creo que deberías llamar a mamá. – sugirió Alice.

Emily levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hogar en York. Contestaron el teléfono a los tres llamados.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – dijo una voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Mamá? Habla Emily, y aquí está Alice conmigo.

\- ¡Emily! ¿Alice llegó bien?

\- Claro que sí, ¿Qué puede pasarte arriba de un tren?…oye, tenemos que comunicarte una noticia, y debes decírsela también a los padres de Marie…

\- ¿Marie?

\- Marie Debois, mamá, mi amiga de toda la vida…

\- Lo siento, hijita. – su madre sonaba compungida – sigo conociéndola por el apodo de Cuatro Ojos, como le pusiste cuando se pelearon en primaria…

\- ¡Madre! Escucha, es importante. – cortó Emily. – Mira…Als, Marie y yo nos iremos de viaje por todas las aldeas de Europa, el sueño que tengo desde hace cinco años, ¿Recuerdas?- ante el "sí" de su madre, Emily prosiguió.- No podremos comunicarnos contigo, pero haremos lo posible para que sepas cómo estamos.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento, madre, creo que se corta la línea…comunícale a los Debois que nos vamos… - Emily cortó la comunicación de golpe antes de terminar de decir la última palabra y miró a Alice, que parecía enojada de nuevo.

\- ¿Le acabas de mentir a mamá?- preguntó ésta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Emily la miró y también se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Decirle que estamos por entrar al mundo de Harry Potter y arriesgarme a que muera de un infarto? Prefiero que viva pensando que estaremos a salvo.

Y de pronto, la realidad cayó sobre ellas. Iban a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, al Ejército de Dumbledore. Iban a luchar de verdad contra otros mortífagos, arriesgándose a morir.

Se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Luego caminaron hacia la puerta de las cañerías, que seguía abierta, y sintieron cómo la magia se despertaba en ellas al cruzarla y llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

Alice miró su varita, oscura, de nogal, y la levantó.

\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa! – Dijo apuntando a una remera azul tirada en el poco suelo que quedaba entre los colchones.

Y la remera se elevó en el aire de manera perfecta.

\- Bienvenida a la mayoría de edad mágica, Al. – le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	4. Chapter 4: Sortilegios Weasley

**Capítulo IV**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

Los dos días siguientes pasaron con mucho trabajo: la señora Weasley les encargaba las tareas más diversas, y las únicas que no se quejaban del trabajo eran Emily, Alice y Marie, que más bien parecían fascinarse cada vez que algo se elevaba en el aire por sí solo, y muy frecuentemente olvidaban que podían hacer magia y comenzaban a hacer las cosas al modo muggle. Arthur Weasley pasaba horas con ellas, conversando acerca de los dispositivos muggle y cómo funcionaban, y Emily tuvo la estupidez (según la señora Weasley) o la genialidad (según los gemelos Weasley) de regalarle un cepillo de dientes y un destornillador eléctricos.

La mañana del treinta y uno, Emily y Marie se despertaron muy temprano.

\- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, Marie! ¡Diecisiete años! ¡Podrá hacer magia!

Pero Marie, muy dormida, le respondió:

\- Mándale mis felicitaciones y dile que lo veo cuando termine de descansar.

Ante esa respuesta tan insulsa, Emily no tuvo más remedio que tirársele encima para despertarla. Una vez lo logró, se vistieron y bajaron.

La Madriguera presentaba un aspecto increíble: el jardín tenía el pasto corto y las continuas batallas con los gnomos de Emily habían logrado dejarlo libre de los mismos. Los últimos se habían ido con tales golpes que habían decidido no volver por allí, al menos en un tiempo. Dentro de la casa, todo estaba limpio y relucía en la débil luz de la mañana. Ninguna de las dos muchachas había sido jamás aficionada a levantarse temprano, pero allí estaban despiertas desde las ocho y eran las últimas en irse a la cama. Alice dormía en la cocina, y cuando llegó allí ella ya estaba charlando con la señora Weasley y ayudándola a preparar el desayuno.

Harry llegó poco después, semidormido, seguido por un Ron que bajaba las escaleras con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! – Dijeron las cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo.

\- Toma, querido, de parte de Arthur y de mí. Él tuvo que irse a trabajar temprano, pero te manda saludos. – La señora Weasley le tendió a Harry una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, y cuando Harry la abrió, sacó un reloj precioso de adentro. - Es tradición regalar un reloj cuando un mago alcanza la mayoría de edad.- explicó Molly – aunque ése no es nuevo como el de Ron, pues pertenecía a mi hermano Fabian, que no era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, verás que está un poco abollado en la parte de atrás, pero…

Harry le dio un abrazo enorme. La señora Weasley se lo devolvió con lágrimas en los ojos, y los presentes les sonrieron.

\- Harry, nosotras también tenemos algo para ti. – le dijo Marie, que era la que más familiaridad había adquirido en esos breves días con el muchacho. Luego le tendió un sobre cerrado, que Harry abrió con celeridad. Era una foto mágica ajustable: el tamaño cambiaba según tu necesidad y nunca se le iba el esplendor. La foto mostraba a todos los jóvenes de La Madriguera: Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Alice, Emily y Marie. Cada uno tenía una pose distinta y hacían muecas tan graciosas que Harry no pudo evitar reír al verla. Detrás habían escrito unas palabras:

"_Una risa siempre te recuerda por qué luchar, y te alegra el corazón con su luz. Lucharemos desde nuestro lugar, Harry Potter. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Emily, Alice y Marie."_

Harry agradeció enormemente la fotografía. Ni siquiera él tenía idea de cuánto lo ayudaría a seguir en los meses siguientes, cuando estuvieran en la búsqueda de horrocruxes y cuando las esperanzas de triunfar se extinguieran mientras Voldemort se fortalecía.

Luego, abrió el resto de los regalos. Cuando los demás bajaron a desayunar, Emily, Marie, Alice, Ron, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que irse, porque casi no cabían en la cocina.

Emily, Marie y Alice salieron al jardín a respirar aire fresco.

\- Creo que estoy engordando con la dieta de la señora Weasley. – Comentó Emily, tocándose la barriga con las dos manos. - ¡Miren cómo quedo después de cada desayuno!

\- La comida más deliciosa que he probado en toda mi vida. – aseguró Marie con una sonrisa mientras ella también se palmeaba el estómago.

Alice les sonrió acusadoramente.

\- ¿Ven? No soy yo la única que se preocupa por su imagen comiendo tanto. Juro que si seguimos así, terminaremos por bajar las escaleras rodando. – afirmó mientras las otras reían. Alice era famosa por el cuidado que le ponía a su aspecto exterior, y muy a menudo era objeto de bromas por parte de Emily y Alice, algo más despreocupadas.

\- ¿Quién bajará rodando nuestras escaleras? – preguntaron al unísono Fred y George, que salían al jardín en ese momento masticando unas tostadas con mermelada de ciruela.

\- Pues nosotras. – respondió Marie alegremente. – si seguimos comiendo así.

\- Esperen a ver lo que les tenemos preparado. – dijo George con entusiasmo. – Dado que ustedes son recién llegadas, aunque parece como si las conociéramos desde hace siglos, – Marie se sonrojó e hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo con una tos violenta, y Emily la miró con suspicacia mientras le palmeaba la espalda bruscamente. – Hemos seleccionado nuestros mejores surtidos para que los prueben y nos digan cuáles son sus favoritos.

\- En unos días esperamos verlas en nuestra tienda gastando mucho dinero en nosotros. – declaró Fred guiñándole un ojo a Emily, que le sonrió divertida.

La caja era de cartón duro, y cambiaba paulatinamente del rojo al azul, del azul al verde y del verde al amarillo. Los colores eran vivos y alegres, y a Emily le encantó ver que en esos tiempos de guerra los gemelos se las habían arreglado para permanecer con la tienda de chascos.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio de esta caja enorme? – preguntó Alice, curiosa.

\- Unos cuantos Galleons, muchachita. – respondió George. – pero a ustedes, por ser la primera vez que van a probar nuestros productos, se los regalamos. Les gustarán tanto que nos haremos ricos sólo con sus compras. – sonrió e hizo una reverencia elegante.

Marie y Emily forcejearon entre ellas para abrir la caja: las dos querían sacar cuanto pudieran con rapidez y probarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Emily logró sacar una bandeja con _"bombones misteriosos"_, que miró con desconfianza, y Marie arrebató velozmente una caja que decía _"transfiguraciones parciales al azar", _y que abrió con un gritito de excitación. Alice, por su parte, terminó agarrando una caja pequeña y rectangular, y decidió esperar a que Emily y Alice hicieran sus demostraciones correspondientes.

Emily fue la primera. Abrió la caja de bombones, cerró los ojos y eligió el que sus dedos tocaron primero. Lo mordió lentamente. El chocolate se derritió en su boca en un santiamén y de pronto se encontró con que todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado al máximo: oía cómo se fritaba el tocino en la cocina de los Weasley, y cómo alguien se bañaba en el cuarto piso. Descubrió que podía ajustar el volumen de lo que oía a voluntad. Luego abrió los ojos: veía hasta el último detalle del techo de la Madriguera, y cuando miró hacia Fred y George se dio cuenta de una diferencia: Los ojos de George eran azules, pero los de Fred tenían un reborde verdoso alrededor de la pupila, y Fred también tenía un pequeño lunar cerca del labio inferior que George no. Estaba segura de que a partir de ese momento podría diferenciarlos con eficacia, y se sonrió. Tocó el césped y sintió su textura como nunca antes, y cuando probó un nuevo bocado del bombón, el chocolate le supo a gloria. De pronto, vio que un gnomo espiaba curioso desde una maceta, y se levantó rápidamente. Lo tomó de las patas y lo pateó muy lejos del perímetro.

\- ¡Es genial! – gritó entusiasmada. – ¡Es como si pudiera sentirlo todo!

Fred y George chocaron los cinco.

\- Dura apenas cinco minutos, pero como muestra no está nada mal, ¿Verdad? Ése forma parte de nuestra línea de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Imagínate poder ver y oír al enemigo a distancia… - dijo George.

\- Bueno, ya basta. – terció Marie antes de que Emily pudiera contestar algo. – es mi turno.

Marie abrió su caja y descubrió unas galletas de jengibre adentro, de aspecto inofensivo. Tomó una y la probó. Era de limón. Pero cuando quiso hablar, los demás aplaudieron con admiración:

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Alice, maravillada.

Marie tenía dos alas de dragón en la espalda, largas y de color negro, y cuando las extendió, los demás tuvieron que apartarse.

\- ¡Miden casi cuatro metros de largo cada una! – explicó Fred. – Tuvimos que perfeccionarlas durante dos años antes de poder venderlas: nos pasábamos horas enteras con escamas, o garras, o echando fuego por la boca.

Emily rió mientras sentía cómo el efecto de su bombón se iba diluyendo.

Alice abrió con decisión su cajita rectangular y sacó una bufanda gris plata.

\- Eso, - dijo George con pomposidad. – Es una bufanda de la sapiencia. No lo aclara en la caja porque los alumnos de Hogwarts son los que más la encargan. Pero cuando te la pones, se vuelve invisible a los ojos de los demás y te proporciona la respuesta justa a todas las preguntas que te hagan. Claro que no se puede usar en los exámenes, porque allí encantan las aulas de manera que cualquier clase de poción o hechizo que tengas que pueda favorecerte se anule. Pero se puede utilizar para redactar trabajos teóricos, para dibujar mapas de astronomía y para encontrar el libro adecuado en la biblioteca. Y también cuando necesitas concentración extra.

\- ¡Pues me será muy útil cuando vaya a Hogwarts! – exclamó Alice. – este año es el último año y el más difícil. – Y se colocó la bufada alrededor del cuello.

Fred tomó la caja donde venía la bufanda y sacó una hoja con preguntas.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última guerra con los duendes y cuál fue el saldo de muertos de cada bando? – preguntó con solemnidad.

\- En 1418, y murieron setecientos duendes y doscientos magos. – recitó Alice con entonación perfecta.

\- ¡Ya eres una sabelotodo a diario, Alice, no necesitas una bufanda! – exclamó Emily.

\- Puedes usarla hasta quince veces, aunque las últimas cinco tienes más posibilidades de mezclar respuestas. – Le dijo George.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - respondió Alice con alegría, ignorando a su hermana.

\- Vaya, - terció Marie. – les compraremos todo lo que podamos. ¿Cómo es el asunto de la línea de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

\- Bueno – respondió George. – ese tema se nos ha complicado levemente ante la gran demanda del Ministerio, pero hemos estado guardando algunos artefactos para la Orden. Nos queda bastante polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea (ya imaginarán qué efecto tiene cuando lo lanzas), y un gran surtido de capas, sombreros y guantes escudo. Cuando te lanzan maleficios de leves a moderados, la ropa los hace rebotar contra tus enemigos. Es algo muy bueno, en realidad. Diseñamos también una variedad de capas de invisibilidad, y otras que hemos denominado capas de ilusionismo: te pones una y los demás dejan de verte como una amenaza. Puedes infiltrarte donde quieras sin tanto riesgo.

\- ¡Increíble! – Emily miraba a Fred con tal admiración en su rostro que, al ser consciente de ello, carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado. – Bueno, -agregó, nerviosa, – creo que seguiré probando mis bombones misteriosos.

\- ¿Me convidas? – preguntó Alice.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana entre transformaciones divertidas y espeluznantes: Emily comió un bombón que la hizo actuar como un boggart, y se transformó en una araña enorme que persiguió a Alice por doquier, hasta que se pasó el efecto. Luego Marie comió una galleta de jengibre con sabor a pimienta y anduvo trepándose por los árboles como un mono, y luego comió otra e intentó morder a Fred y a George, con los dientes y el instinto asesino de un tiburón blanco, mientras Emily y Alice se volvían hacia ellos con expresiones felices y gritando de júbilo: habían comido los bombones con poción de euforia. Minutos después, un nuevo bombón les hizo crecer las uñas casi medio metro y se las miraban con una mezcla de espanto y entusiasmo. Los gemelos se rieron muchísimo cuando después de desvanecerse el efecto de las uñas, las hermanas comieron otro bombón que las hizo envejecer hasta transformarlas en dos ancianitas arrugadas, con bastones mágicos que cambiaban de color. Marie, por su parte, comió una última galleta y su cuerpo se llenó de escamas. Nadie supo bien qué era hasta que comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo y sacó una lengua bífida que cortó el aire, y entonces todos corrieron a resguardarse a algún lugar seguro, mientras Marie los perseguía mostrando unos colmillos con aspecto letal.

Cuando terminaron con casi todos los bombones y galletas, se encaminaron a la Madriguera para ayudar a la señora Weasley con que hiciera falta. Emily, que había tomado la caja de bombones para tirarla, descubrió que había uno que ni ella ni su hermana habían visto antes. Olía a caramelo, a chocolate caliente y a ¿Pólvora? Pero la combinación aromática no le desagradó, sino todo lo contrario. Se guardó la caja deseando que llegara la noche para probar el último bombón.

Durante la tarde, Emily fue a hablar con la señora Weasley, mientras la ayudaba en la cocina. Eran las únicas por allí a esa hora, porque los demás estaban ocupados en diversos quehaceres de último momento para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

\- Señora Weasley, creo que tengo un refugio perfecto para mañana, por si las cosas…se salen de control en la boda. – dijo Emily mientras agitaba la varita para revolver una mezcla dulce que sería el relleno de la torta.

\- ¿Se salen de control? ¿Qué quieres decir, mi niña? – preguntó Molly preocupada. – No te preocupes, el Ministerio ha accedido a aumentar la protección. Con eso y los encantamientos de la Orden, no debería haber problemas.

\- Pero las cosas siempre…pueden empeorar. Es decir, no es que quiera "llamar a la desgracia", como dicen, pero creo que hay que estar siempre preparados, sobre todo en estos tiempos de guerra. Verá, ya se lo mostré a Ginny, Hermione, Fred y George. En mi mundo no existe la magia, si bien no es un mundo muggle. Es como si fuera un mundo paralelo a éste. No sé si lo comprende, y créame que yo tampoco termino de entenderlo, pero al pasar a mi mundo se pierden los poderes mágicos, no importa cuán poderoso sea uno. Por lo mismo, creo que es un gran refugio ante una emergencia: aunque nosotros perdamos los poderes, el ocultamiento es perfecto, y si en el peor de los casos nos encuentran, los mortífagos también perderán sus poderes. Yo jamás había hecho magia antes, y en los pocos días que he pasado aquí he aprendido muchísimo y practicado aún más. Creo que debería echarle un vistazo conmigo y Ginny apenas pueda.

La señora Weasley la miró con calidez.

\- De acuerdo, querida, pero ahora concentrémonos en preparar la mejor torta de cumpleaños del pobre Harry. ¡Se te está por caer la mezcla!

Emily ahogó un insulto entre dientes mientras rescataba la mezcla a toda velocidad.

En ese momento entró Alice, entusiasmada luego de la caja de Sortilegios Weasley, y Molly le pidió que se encargase de acomodar los arreglos dorados en las sillas de la boda.

La tarde caía lentamente detrás de las colinas, y cuando Alice llegó a la carpa de bodas que habían instalado esa mañana, se encontró con un millar de listones y un salón casi desnudo. En ese mismo instante decidió decorar absolutamente todo y dejarlo listo para el gran día, y su varita comenzó a hacer magia. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna había salido a reemplazarlo, porque el salón estaba iluminado permanentemente y ella muy concentrada en su trabajo.

Cuando terminó con todo, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Suspiró al ver que el salón había quedado perfecto, y saliendo, comenzó a caminar hacia la madriguera.

Una luna creciente plateaba los alrededores, y el aire estaba fresco. No había nubes que oscurecieran el panorama, y se encontró disfrutando de lo que veía.

De pronto, un ruido como de pasos amortiguados la perturbó. A su lado había un bosquecillo de álamos y sus troncos blancos brillaban sobrenaturalmente. Se encontró temiendo un ataque mortífago, y cuando una figura encapuchada con una túnica oscura le cerró el paso, la adrenalina la cegó.

_\- ¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó con decisión.

El intruso voló cinco metros antes de caer en el suelo, atontado. Alice se acercó corriendo con la varita levantada, pero el hombre ya estaba preparado.

_\- ¡Petrifi_…

_\- ¡Impedimenta! –_ gritó él rápidamente.

La fuerza del hechizo defensivo la arrojó por los aires y el hombre se paró con rapidez.

\- ¡No quiero hacer daño! – exclamó con tono amable – Soy Charlie Weasley, acabo de llegar a la Madriguera desde Rumania y mi madre, Molly Weasley, me envió a buscar a una tal Alice…presumo que eres ¿Tú? – inquirió, acercándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lo soy. – murmuró Alice. – creo que me he torcido un tobillo al caer.

\- Lo siento. – dijo él, y se quitó la capucha de viaje. - _¡Lumos! _

El encantamiento le permitió verle la cara: era muy pecoso, tanto que parecía moreno, y tenía una nariz larga y recta como la de Ron. Los ojos eran azul claro y la boca de labios finos le sonreía con una mueca compungida.

Alice se sonrojó sin quererlo y tomó la mano de Charlie, que era áspera como la lija.

\- ¿Puedes tenerte en pie? – inquirió él, con preocupación. – Siento haberte arrojado por el aire, pero no tenía manera de defenderme que no fuera esa. Tu ataque fue muy rápido.

Alice no le respondió y se limitó a intentar pararse por su cuenta. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, finalmente aceptó que Charlie le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y la ayudara a caminar.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? No quiero intentar arreglártelo, en realidad no soy bueno curando heridas, como podrás observar. – le dijo él mostrándole un brazo lleno de cicatrices. – No hablas demasiado, ¿Verdad?

\- No me duele tanto…siento causarte molestias. – Alice estaba tan intimidada que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero Charlie Weasley era muy distinto a como se lo había imaginado. Tenía el cabello corto y algo despeinado, y una sonrisa que la desconcertaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Además de decorar el salón, claro. – le dijo riéndose brevemente.

\- Estoy ayudando a la Orden. – contestó Alice, algo más animada.

\- No sé si creerte. Verás, por la forma en que te apareciste en el camino diría que eras alguna clase de criatura extraña.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o es malo? – logró preguntar Alice, escuchando cómo le latía el corazón.

\- Ninguna de las dos, supongo. – le contestó él con soltura. – Pero luego, por la forma en que volé por los aires, me convenciste de que eres bien humana.

\- Qué suerte. Nunca nadie me había confundido con una "criatura extraña". – dijo ella con una sonrisa casi oculta.

No quedaba mucho del camino ya, y cuando llegaron la mueca de sorpresa fue general, pero a Alice no se le escapó una mirada de complicidad entre Marie y Emily. Supo que luego debería pasar el interrogatorio más minucioso de toda su existencia. Luego de que Molly la llevase adentro y le curase el tobillo, se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que Emily y la señora Weasley terminaran de poner la comida en la mesa. La torta era increíble: una Snitch gigante, con alas doradas incluidas, flotaba en el aire mientras Molly y Ems caminaban hacia el cuidado jardín de los Weasley, que ahora tenía el bello agregado de dos arbustos nerviosos. Los presentes lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración. Emily observó a Lupin atentamente. En persona daba más impresión de pobreza que en el libro. Su túnica estaba raída y algunas cicatrices grisáceas le cortaban el rostro. Sin embargo, Tonks lo miraba con admiración y ella se encontró sintiendo una punzada de envidia al verlos tan enamorados y felices. Sus ex novios no eran precisamente un derroche de virtudes.

Ni siquiera habían empezado a comer cuando el Patronus de Arthur anunció que venía el Ministro de la Magia. Scrimgeour. Era el que Marie, Alice y Emily habían esperado ver desde el principio del día. Alice se llevó una sorpresa: Scrimgeour no tenía parecido con nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Inspiraba confianza, seguridad, respeto y algo de miedo. Era el líder perfecto para que la gente siguiera confiando en el Ministerio de la Magia, aunque la verdad era que estaban en ascuas como todo el mundo.

El hombre las miró con sorpresa y suspicacia.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas, espero no estar interrumpiendo demasiado. ¿Cómo se llaman? – inquirió secamente.

\- Nosotras somos Emily y Alice O'Boyle. – contestó Emily parándose muy derecha y mintiendo con naturalidad. Luego señaló a su amiga. – Y ella es Marie Duchamp.

\- Jamás he oído hablar de ustedes. – dijo Scrimgeour con frialdad.

\- Y esperamos que continúe de la misma manera, señor Ministro, con todo respeto. Para mayor seguridad nuestra. – Emily se asombraba de su valentía ciega, pero parecía que su boca hablaba por voluntad propia. Esquivó las miradas sorprendidas de toda la concurrencia.

Scrimgeour se quedó de piedra con esa respuesta, pero luego sonrió con hipocresía.

\- De todas formas no he venido por nadie más que por Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Acto seguido y sin una palabra más, se encaminó hacia la Madriguera seguido por los tres chicos.

En la mesa, todos se quedaron callados mirando a Emily.

\- Lo siento…no sabía qué decirle, y no puedo darle mi apellido verdadero…si descubren algo sobre cómo entramos podríamos poner en peligro mucho más que sólo nuestras vidas. – Emily hablaba rápido y muy ruborizada. La primera en contestar fue Ginny.

\- Claro, pero…nos sorprendió, sencillamente, que hayas logrado engañar al Ministro de la Magia en persona. No es un personaje corriente, sino un hombre muy astuto. Si sospecha de ti, Emily, no dudará en investigarte.

\- No puede investigar demasiado con un apellido falso, y dado que estamos con ustedes ninguna de nosotras debería levantar sospecha alguna.

Pero las miradas de preocupación entre los presentes continuaron hasta que Arthur habló.

\- Esperemos a que vuelvan los chicos para comer.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió Molly.

Pero al rato comenzaron a escucharse gritos que venían desde la casa, y la señora y el señor Weasley salieron corriendo para ver qué sucedía.

Minutos después, el Ministro salía de la casa con paso firme, y se detuvo un momento a mirar a Emily, Alice y Marie.

\- No crean que las he olvidado, niñas. – masculló mirándolas con dureza. – El Ministerio las visitará para comprobar su identidad.

\- Que vengan. – dijo Marie con desprecio. – no creo que encuentren nada demasiado interesante.

Scrimgeour parecía a punto de explotar de rabia, pero se conformó con mirarla fríamente durante un minuto. Luego, siguió su camino y se desapareció.

Molly y Arthur venían acompañados de los chicos.

\- ¡Miren! – dijo la señora Weasley - ¡Dumbledore les ha dejado una herencia!

Los objetos pasaron de mano en mano, y Alice se sorprendió ante la belleza y la delicadeza de la Snitch dorada, y se contuvo a duras penas para no recordarle a Harry que en realidad él casi se había tragado su primera Snitch.

Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando vio a Ron activando y desactivando el desiluminador.

\- Ron…oye, escucha lo que te diré. No sé cómo funciona el desiluminador, pero puedo asegurarte que, cuando no sepas dónde ir ni qué hacer, esa cosa te lo indicará. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, es sólo algo que vino a mi mente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, desorientado. - ¿Cómo fue que eso llegó a tu mente?

\- Te repito que no lo sé. – respondió Alice mientras sentía los codazos de Emily, nada discretos.- Sólo…piensa en lo que te dije, cuando no sepas dónde ir… activa eso.

Finalmente, comieron y festejaron el cumpleaños de Harry con alegría.

* * *

\- Las cosas no están dándose como se supone que deberían darse. Hemos cambiado todo al venir aquí, y no sabemos cómo arreglarlo. – dijo Emily, ya en la habitación de Ginny. Se había encerrado allí junto con Marie y Alice, que estaban muy preocupadas.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible algo así? – preguntó Marie.

\- Debemos volver a York, Emily. Debemos inventar alguna excusa que nos permita estar meses alejadas. Marie y yo tenemos que ir a juntar equipaje. – terció Alice.

\- Lo sé. Váyanse ahora, y vuelvan cuando puedan. La llave de mi apartamento está bajo la tercera taza azul en la alacena. Yo me quedaré.

Emily, Alice y Marie intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

_\- D'accord_. – continuó Marie. - Quédate y asegúrate de que las cosas salgan bien. Ya sabes – susurró Marie. – Mañana, en la boda de Bill y Fleur…

\- Mañana cae el Ministerio. – interrumpió Emily sintiendo un ligero escalofrío en su espalda. - Debo hacer que los Weasley se escondan en mi apartamento…

\- Exacto. Investigarán absolutamente todo, de modo que quizás tú sola deberás esconderte.

\- Sobreviviré, no te preocupes. He estado practicando algunos encantamientos defensivos con Fred, - Frunció el ceño ante la mirada de Marie, demasiado pícara para pasarle inadvertida. - y hemos dejado algunas capas escudo en el altillo. En realidad, no nos están buscando a nosotros sino a Harry, Hermione y Ron. Me aseguraré de que desaparezcan cuando lleguen.

\- No tenemos manera de impedir el ataque al Ministerio sin quedar como sospechosas nosotras. Si lo hacemos, nos interrogarán hasta el cansancio y los mortífagos sabrán de nuestra existencia. Sabrán que tenemos información sobre sus actividades, y apenas nos suelten los del Ministerio, moriremos a manos de ellos. – Dijo Marie entre susurros.

\- Nuestra única esperanza es permanecer en el anonimato el mayor tiempo posible. Si lo logramos, tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir y de ayudar a que otros también lo hagan.- Emily estaba muy seria, y Marie le apretó el brazo.

\- ¿Cómo harás tú para permanecer en el anonimato mañana? – inquirió con inquietud.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que se tratará de que no me atrapen a tiempo. Intenten llegar mañana, no importa cómo. Si somos más, podremos salvar a más gente. Estoy pensando en los invitados a la boda, sobre todo los niños. No sabemos cómo termina esa parte, y no quiero arriesgarme a saberla.

\- Sabes, podemos renunciar e irnos cuando sea. Dejar que las cosas se resuelvan por sí solas. – Le dijo Marie.

Pero yo ya ni quiero ni puedo irme. – Emily estaba angustiada. - ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

\- No. He cambiado muchas cosas y debo repararlas. No puedo irme sin asegurarme de que todo quede como en el libro original. Y sospecho que tu hermana tampoco, al ver cómo…

Alice frunció el ceño, pero de pronto escucharon un golpe en la puerta de la habitación. Emily abrió y entró Ginny, como una tromba.

\- Me voy a la cama, buenas noches. – dijo con sequedad. Había estado de mal humor todo el día, y Emily sólo podía suponer que era algo relacionado con Harry.

\- Nos vamos ya, Ems. – le dijo Marie de repente. – En media hora sale un tren a York y debemos tomarlo. Nos vemos apenas volvamos.

\- Bien. – Emily abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, y luego a Marie. – Buena suerte, y las esperaré aquí cuando vuelvan.

\- ¿No se quedarán a la boda de Bill y Fleur? – preguntó Hermione desde su cama, a la que se había metido segundos atrás. Ginny las miraba en silencio.

\- No, se van a York a buscar equipaje y a inventar excusas para que nuestros padres no nos busquen por varios meses. Yo me quedaré. – aseguró Emily. – Quizá logren volver para mañana por la tarde.

\- Es lo más probable. – concedió Marie. – Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Volveremos listas para luchar de una vez por todas.

Las chicas sonrieron y se metieron al apartamento de Emily a toda prisa. Dijeron adiós con la mano, y Emily cerró la puerta.

\- Vámonos a dormir, mañana es la boda de _Fleeggggrrrr_ y mi hermanito. – dijo Ginny entre bostezos.

Esa noche, Emily no pudo dormir bien. Pensaba en el día siguiente, y en lo que le esperaba. Si algo salía mal… no podía prever las consecuencias.


	5. La boda

**Capítulo V**

**La boda**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

Este capítulo está dedicado a las versiones reales de los personajes de Marie, Alice y la futura y prometedora Elizabeth. ¡Las quiero con el alma!

* * *

Algunas palabras abren heridas. Otras abren caminos.

José Narosky

* * *

Y el día siguiente llegó con más rapidez que de costumbre. Se levantaron tarde, y luego de desayunar se dedicaron a planear cómo irían vestidas. Emily se despertó y entró a su departamento, que cada vez olía peor por la falta de limpieza, en busca de un vestido apropiado. Se felicitó mentalmente por haberse decidido a guardar con ella el que había utilizado en el casamiento de una de sus primas, y se lo probó. Aunque ya habían pasado dos años, el vestido aún le sentaba bien. Era azul oscuro, largo y ajustado hasta la cintura, y luego caía en suaves pliegues de seda hasta el suelo. Tenía la espalda descubierta. Se lo llevó hasta la habitación de Ginny y se encontró con Hermione, que ojeaba un libro rosado con el título: "_Hechizos estéticos para principiantes." _

\- Vaya, ¿Hay algún hechizo para alargar el cabello? Escuché que vendrán unas primas _veelas_ y no quiero parecer tan… yo como de costumbre. – dijo Emily con complicidad. Hermione la miró sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco. Los hombres tienen una reacción extraña con esas mujeres y yo no quiero que…- se sonrojó de repente. - bueno, quiero lucir bien.

\- Exacto. – Emily le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Aquí hay un hechizo que te alarga el cabello hasta donde tú quieras! – exclamó Hermione con alegría. – verás, nunca lo realicé antes, pero…

\- Confío en que lo harás bien, no hay problema. – interrumpió Emily quitándole importancia.

Almorzaron unos sándwiches ligeros y luego comenzaron a prepararse. Hermione logró el hechizo alargador de pelo a la perfección: el cabello de Emily caía hasta la cintura en ondas perfectas, peinado hacia arriba con una hebilla plateada que Ginny sacó de algún lugar recóndito de su habitación. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto, también plateados, y alrededor del cuello se colocó su collar favorito: una pequeña cadena de plata con un dije transparente en forma de lágrima.

\- Vaya, Ems, - le dijo Ginny con admiración. – pareces… bueno, pareces una súper estrella.

\- Bueno, hay que ver si me muevo como una. – contestó Emily con un guiño.

Luego de dos horas, ya habían quedado listas: Ginny se había puesto un vestido dorado porque era la dama de honor, y Hermione, uno lila muy vaporoso.

\- Gabrielle debe quedar preciosa con su vestido dorado. – Dijo Ginny con envidia. La hermana pequeña de Fleur apenas había hablado con ellas y a ninguna le caía demasiado bien, por lo que no había sido invitada a la reunión. – Con mi piel, el dorado queda fatal. – Continuó lamentándose.

Era bastante cierto. La piel de Ginny, aunque adorablemente cubierta de pecas, no era la más adecuada para utilizar un vestido de ese color. Sin embargo, Hermione sonreía con calma.

\- No te preocupes…creo que por aquí hay algo. – dijo rebuscando el libro de hechizos estéticos para principiantes. - ¡Sí! – exclamó. – Mira, éste le da un tono bronceado a tu piel.

\- Pues hazlo rápido, no quiero parecer fea al lado de Gabrielle. ¿Han visto cómo mira a Harry? – dijo enfurecida. – Si continúa así, le arrancaré los ojos. – completó con un gesto letal de sus manos.

\- Cálmate, Ginny, - dijo Emily riendo – Gabrielle es muy pequeña para él, y además muy tonta.

\- Y tu piel ya tiene el tono perfecto. – la animó Hermione.

\- No para el dorado. – sentenció Ginny mirándose sin piedad.

Para cuando estuvieron finalmente listas, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Bajaron con cuidado por las escaleras y se encaminaron a la carpa gigante mirando alrededor con excitación.

\- Fred está por allí. – le dijo Hermione de repente, señalándoselo discretamente.

\- Yo…no busco a Fred. – intentó mentir Emily, completamente sonrojada. – Pero mira, Ron está allí con Harry…digo, Barny. – la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, y Hermione le sonrió astutamente.

\- Lo sé, ya lo había visto. – le contestó, y la dejó para ir a reunirse con sus amigos.

Emily, resignándose a la perspicacia de la castaña, la siguió para ir con Fred y George, pero de pronto se sintió muy sola. Marie y Alice estarían aún en York, preparando todo para volver, pero ella había estado esperándolas inconscientemente todo el día. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde le correspondía sentarse y, enderezando la espalda, se acercó a los gemelos.

George fue el primero que la vio venir, y codeó a Fred con discreción para apartarlo de las famosas primas _veelas,_ que estaban riéndose con mucha gracia de algo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Emily las miró disimuladamente y su ánimo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes: eran todas preciosas, rubias, de ojos azules y muy altas, mientras ella era una simple pelirroja pálida y bajita que había querido llamar la atención, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Escuchó un silbido de admiración.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿Eres tú de verdad, Emily? – dijo Fred tendiéndole la mano y obligándola a dar una vuelta completa sobre sí misma.

\- Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas, una _veela_? – le dijo Emily con más brusquedad que la que hubiera querido. Luego rió para disimular.

\- Las _veelas_ son cosa del pasado. ¿Verdad, Georgie? – Se dio vuelta para cruzar una mirada con su hermano, pero él ya se había ido y estaba ubicando a las francesas con una sonrisa ladina en la boca, que a Emily no le gustó nada. Emily las miró y notó que un mechón del largo cabello que ahora poseía se había ido hacia adelante. Hizo un ademán para quitárselo de la frente, pero sintió la mano de Fred sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola.

\- Déjatelo, así te queda mejor. – le sonrió. - ¿Te ubico?

\- Pues claro. – le respondió ella. - ¿O creías que venía sólo a presumir?

\- Tal vez. – le dijo él. – Sígueme.

Y mientras Emily pensaba que no podía seguir respondiendo indirectas con pullas, se dejó guiar. Fred se encaminó hacia los primeros bancos y la situó en la tercera fila, contra el pasillo por donde pasaría la novia.

\- Justo detrás de George y yo. – Fred le guiñó un ojo y luego se sentó delante con desparpajo. - ¿Cómo te has hecho eso en el pelo? – le preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

\- Hermione encontró un encantamiento alargador del cabello en un libro y lo practicó en mí. ¿Ha quedado bien?

\- ¡Claro! Varios primos Weasley te han echado una ojeada. – le contestó Fred chasqueando la lengua.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Emily lo miró irónica. – pensé que estabas muy ocupado viendo a las primas veelas.

\- ¡Oye! ¿A qué tanto resentimiento? - le preguntó el pelirrojo. - Las veelas no están lejos, podrían oírte, y nadie quiere que chicas tan lindas se transformen en monstruos horribles, ¿Verdad?

\- No es resentimiento, querido, - contestó ella afectadamente. – es sólo una observación objetiva de los hechos. Y recuerda, siempre llevan ese monstruo horrible dentro de ellas.

\- Las primas veela no estaban tan mal. – dijo él con agudeza. – pero no tengo debilidad por las rubias, a decir verdad, y ésas eran sin dudas demasiado pálidas.

Emily lo miró un segundo y luego desvió los ojos hacia otra parte, mientras buscaba desesperadamente un tema nuevo de conversación.

Agradeció mentalmente el silencio que se hizo en el lugar cuando todos los invitados estuvieron sentados, y cuando Fleur entró admiró su belleza, y se alegró de que Ginny estuviera tan preciosa. Lograba atraer más ella, son su cabello rojo y su aire seguro, que Gabrielle, muy preocupada por no tropezar con sus propios pies..

La ceremonia fue breve y hermosa, y luego de que las paredes de la carpa se desvanecieran, transformándola en un toldo y dando tácito inicio a la fiesta, Emily sintió que el alivio la invadía: Marie, envuelta en un vestido rojo, llegaba junto a Alice, que estaba usando un corto vestidito negro.

\- ¡Pensé que ya no iban a venir! – exclamó Emily, corriendo hacia ellas.

\- Nosotras también. Tu madre no hizo tanto escándalo – le informó Marie. – pero la mía echaba fuego por los ojos. Al final, lo logramos: no nos llamarán en seis meses.

\- ¿Y el Trinity College?

\- Les informé y fueron comprensivos. Esperarán un año más. En realidad, creen que voy a investigar el arte pictórico de Nepal. Dijeron estar muy impresionados por mis ambiciones para ser alguien de primer año.

\- Wow…eso es rebuscado. – le dijo Emily con admiración.

En ese momento llegaron Fred y George. George se adelantó y le hizo una reverencia a Marie con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Me concede usted este baile, _Mademoiselle _Debois? – preguntó con galantería.

\- _Oui, Monsieur_ Weasley. – respondió ella con una sonrisita nerviosa.

\- ¡Intenta bailar con ella y no con las estúpidas veelas! – exclamó Emily por sobre el ruido de la fiesta. Varias francesas la oyeron y la miraron con los ojos echando fuego, pero no le importó. Todavía le guardaba rencor a George por haber flirteado con ellas.

Un momento después, un francés rubio intentaba, completamente azorado, hacerse entender por su hermana Alice.

\- ¿_Voulez dansé avec moi? _¿Bailar…?_ – _le preguntó, luego de balbucear un par de veces y hacer señas como de baile.

\- ¡Claro! – contestó Alice. – _Oui. – _Agregó, temiendo que el muchacho no comprendiera bien.

Y se marcharon a la pista de baile. Emily, notando que se quedaba sola con Fred, sintió que los nervios le cerraban el estómago. Sacó un sándwich de una bandeja flotante, y luego una copa de whisky de fuego.

\- ¿Whisky de fuego? – observó Fred – Es fuerte. – él también sacó una copa y la vació de un trago – Pero es delicioso. – agregó.

\- ¿Buscamos una mesa? – dijo ella. No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía calmada. El nerviosismo comenzaba a dominarla y tomó un trago de whisky, sintiendo cómo le quemaba por dentro. Era asqueroso y amargo, pero le calentó el estómago en un santiamén. Decidió que mejor seguiría con la cerveza de manteca y se aguantaría el nerviosismo como pudiese.

Tardaron casi quince minutos en encontrar una mesa, que compartieron con George y Marie. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaban satisfechos de sándwiches, llegaron Alice y Charlie, cada uno desde extremos opuestos del lugar.

\- Tendremos que dejarles el lugar a Charlie y a tu hermana. – Le dijo Fred a Emily, que estaba terminando su tercer vaso de cerveza de manteca. - ¡A la pista! – agregó, y le tendió la mano.

\- De acuerdo. – contestó ésta con una amplia sonrisa.

El volumen de la música era altísimo, y Emily se encontró disfrutando con desenfreno de la fiesta. Luego de casi una hora, Fred le dijo:

\- ¡Vámonos afuera, recuperemos el aliento y volvamos!

Emily le sonrió. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver el reborde verdoso en los ojos de Fred.

\- ¿A qué esperas? – le preguntó.

Y allí se encaminaron, entre empujones y risas. Emily apenas notaba el frescor de la noche pero Fred, que la guiaba hacia unas sillas doradas algo aisladas del resto, le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

\- La noche está espectacular, ¿Verdad? – murmuró Emily. Aunque una alarma sonaba insistentemente en su cabeza, apenas podía recordar qué le indicaba, y dejó de prestarle atención.

\- No tanto como cierta pelirroja. – le contestó Fred, y Emily supo que él estaba sonriendo pero que lo decía en serio.

\- ¿Ginny? Sí, ella estaba pre…- comenzó a decir.

\- No. Tú. Y más que las primas veelas, te lo aseguro. – la cortó él.

Emily sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Fred, sin embargo, no dijo ni una palabra más. Emily se sintió feliz. Estaba sumida en sus ensoñaciones cuando una luz plateada surcó el cielo y ella se sobresaltó. Un segundo después, atravesó el techo del toldo y se hizo un silencio helado en el barullo de la boda. Fuerte y clara, escucharon una voz que dijo:

\- El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.

Fred le soltó los hombros y Emily se paró de repente, sintiendo cómo todas sus fantasías se desvanecían junto con la ensoñación de momentos atrás. El terror la invadió y comprendió por fin qué era esa alarma en su cabeza. Con decisión y sin perder un segundo, mientras Fred se volvía hacia la carpa donde ya se había escuchado el primer grito de terror con alarma en la mirada, Emily agarró su vestido y exclamó:

\- _¡Diffindo! _– la tela se rasgó y Emily terminó de cortarla con las manos. Se deshizo de sus tacos. - ¡Tengo que encontrar a Alice y a Marie! – le dijo a Fred con desesperación. La gente salía corriendo en todas direcciones y la mayoría se desaparecía en el jardín.

Emily comenzó a correr contra la corriente, tomada de la mano de Fred, que no paraba de llamar a su hermano.

\- ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Marie! – gritaba Emily con desesperación.

\- ¡George! ¡George! – exclamaba Fred, mirando hacia todas partes.

Entonces, una figura enmascarada se les apareció adelante, con la varita en alto.

\- ¡Protego! ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Fred.

\- ¡Petrificus totalus! – lo secundó Emily. El mortífago cayó, completamente inutilizado. De pronto, Emily las divisó. Alice y Marie corrían hacia ellas entre empujones, gritando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, aunque apenas podían avanzar. Cuando consiguieron reunirse, las figuras encapuchadas eran muchísimas, y Emily tuvo claro que, a menos que se aparecieran en la habitación de Ginny, no podrían salvarse.

\- Vaya, vaya…hemos encontrado algunas ratas traidoras nuevas… - dijo una voz rasposa frente a ellos.

\- ¡Desmaius! – Alice le apuntaba directamente al corazón. El enmascarado quedó inerte en el suelo. - ¡Y la próxima vez, lanza el hechizo y cállate la boca! – le gritó, pateándolo con fuerza al correr hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Vaya, Alice! ¡Eres increíble! – Emily le palmeó la espalda.

George y Charlie se les unieron en unos segundos. Unos metros más alla, Ginny luchaba con denuedo, y Emily le gritó para que las alcanzara. La pelirroja logró hacerlo en menos de un santiamén, aturdiendo a uno en el camino. Habían salido al jardín, y los mortífagos seguían apareciéndose. Algunos niños estaban acorralados con sus padres, que no podían luchar porque debían cuidarlos. Marie comenzó a desesperarse.

\- George, si queremos salvarlos, - dijo señalando a los niños indefensos, que lloraban. - debemos aparecernos con ellos en la habitación de tu hermana. - ¿Puedes hacerlo? – le preguntó, zarandeándolo.

\- Yo…sí, puedo, puedo. – le aseguró George apretándole el hombro. Se dividieron en dos grupos, uno con George, Marie y Emily y otro con Charlie, Fred, Ginny y Alice. Ron, Harry y Hermione ya habían desaparecido. Los invitados se agarraron a sus ropas y Emily logró tomar de la mano a Marie, que ya se había sujetado a George. El grupo de Charlie también estaba listo, cada uno aferrándose a un invitado más, esquivando los hechizos a duras penas. De repente, Emily sintió que se ahogaba, que alguien estaba aplastándola, que moriría…y la habitación de Ginny se materializó frente a sus ojos. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del clóset y su baño la recibió. Comenzó a empujar a las personas aturdidas hacia allí mientras les hablaba con aspereza.

\- Métanse ahí, y no salgan por nada del mundo, si quieren ver la luz del sol mañana. No se muevan de allí. – les ordenó a los aturdidos invitados, que eran aproximadamente veinte, mientras respiraba intentando recuperar el aire. – les aseguro por mi vida que no los encontrarán. – agregó en un tono menos duro.

El grupo de Charlie también se apareció y Emily logró guiarlos a su baño aún más rápido que al grupo anterior.

\- Yo me encargaré de mantener la calma, Emily. Ve a rescatar a los que queden. – le dijo su hermana. Emily le apretó la mano.

De repente, un hechizo rompió la ventana y surcó el aire. Todos se echaron al suelo y Charlie se apresuró a responderlo.

\- ¡Bombarda! – gritó Alice hacia la lámpara en la mesa de luz, que explotó y se apagó. La oscuridad cegó a Emily instantáneamente, pero se echó al suelo y salió. Fred la seguía.

\- ¡Me apareceré y me desapareceré! – le dijo cuando logró que Emily le prestara atención.

\- ¡Bien! – contestó ella, y se agarró de su brazo.

La sensación de estrangulamiento volvió a acosarla, pero de pronto Emily estaba en el centro de la pelea. Se agachó lo más que pudo, con el vestido roto por encima de las rodillas, y vio a una niña de unos cinco años que lloraba en un rincón, junto a su madre aterrorizada. Corrió hacia ellas, aún aferrándose a Fred, y las tomó de la mano. Aparecieron en la habitación de Ginny y Marie las hizo pasar al otro lado, mientras Charlie aún resguardaba la ventana.

\- ¡No quedan más invitados! – dijo Fred. Y era cierto. Todos los invitados habían desaparecido, sólo quedaba la Orden, peleando con uñas y dientes.

\- No puedo quedarme en el baño de mi apartamento mientras ustedes luchan. – le dijo Emily a Fred con brusquedad.

\- ¡Deberás hacerlo! – le gritó él. La aferró mientras ella intentaba escapar, y se apareció, pero en su propia habitación. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con brusquedad. – Si descubren tu identidad. – le dijo con firmeza. – No podrás salvar a nadie. Esos invitados están vivos gracias a ti.

\- ¡Quiero luchar! – dijo Emily con frenesí.

\- ¡Y lo harás! Pero ahora necesito que te encargues de ellos y que protejas la Madriguera. Sobreviviremos, estos estúpidos no saben nada sobre maldiciones. – le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se desapareció.

Emily bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero en el camino se detuvo y volvió. Sortilegios Weasley. Capas escudo, sombreros escudo, guantes escudo… las cajas estaban arriba, las habían acomodado hacía poco. Subió a toda prisa y rebuscó entre las cajas hasta que vio la que buscaba y se colocó un sombrero. Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y le arrojó uno a Alice, que no paraba de lanzar hechizos contra los enmascarados del jardín junto a Charlie. El sombrero cayó a su lado y su hermana se agachó para recogerlo. Luego se volvió con rapidez a la ventana mientras gritaba a voz en cuello:

\- ¡_Desmaius_! ¡_Petrificus_ _totalus_!

\- ¡_Tarantallegra_! – la secundaba Charlie con entusiasmo.

Eso fue todo lo que logró escuchar, pero la convenció de que Alice no necesitaba su ayuda. Al mismo tiempo pensó que su hermana estaba demasiado expuesta, pero ya no tenía tiempo para meditar qué hacer. Y entonces sí, corrió, pero hacia afuera. Pasaba y lanzaba sombreros y capas hacia todos los de la Orden que lograba ver, mientras esquivaba apenas algunas maldiciones imperdonables. Vio a Fred acorralado por un mortífago enorme.

\- ¡_Desmaius_! – gritó apuntándole. El mortífago desprevenido cayó hacia adelante como una piedra y Emily le arrojó una capa a Fred, que la agarró en el aire mientras le gritaba alguna orden que ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

Emily comenzó a lanzar maleficios con rapidez, robando todas las varitas de los seguidores de Voldemort que pudo. Cuando se le terminaron las prendas hechizadas arrojó la caja al suelo y corrió de nuevo adentro, pero una maldición la alcanzó en la pierna cuando no había avanzado ni siquiera dos metros. Gritó de dolor y siguió huyendo hacia la Madriguera, sintiendo cómo el músculo se le acalambraba. Pero había dejado a los mortífagos en desventaja numérica, y Alice estaba haciendo un gran trabajo: los mortífagos caían a su alrededor sin siquiera saber de dónde los habían atacado.

Logró subir las escaleras a duras penas. La habitación de Ginny era un caos, y en el jardín los mortífagos que seguían en pie parecían dispuestos a perder la vida con tal de asesinar a alguno de la Orden.

\- ¡MÉTETE AL CLÓSET! – Le gritó Marie. – ¡Estás herida! – agregó con terror mientras se agachaba a esquivar un nuevo hechizo, que hizo volar parte del piso de madera.

Pero una voz helada como un témpano las paralizó. Era apenas un susurro en sus cabezas, pero Emily sintió ganas de gritar de pánico.

\- _Entreguen a Harry Potter y vivirán…_

Era la voz del Innombrable. Marie la miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada, y Emily se tapaba los oídos. Charlie, Ginny y George estaban igual de conmocionados. Emily sentía que la pierna le temblaba descontroladamente, y un grito de dolor se le escapó al intentar apoyarla. La voz había terminado de hablar y los Weasley corrieron abajo a ayudar a su familia.

\- No es nada. Vamos, adentro. – dijo Emily con la voz ronca, y aferró a Alice por la ropa para meterla al baño junto con ellas. No sabía dónde estaba Fred.

Se metieron en el baño superpoblado y Emily cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

\- Estamos a salvo. – logró decir. - Pasen, salgan de aquí, es muy pequeño.

Luego, el dolor la venció y se tuvo que sentar. Se miró la pierna herida, levantándose el vestido hasta la cintura: ronchas y ampollas enormes la cubrían desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, y el músculo estaba acalambrado. Supuso que el gorro escudo había absorbido parte de la maldición, y no quiso ni imaginarse cómo hubiera sido sin esa protección.

\- Se ve terrible. – le dijo Alice. – como si te hubieran arrojado agua hirviendo.

\- Lo sé. Necesitaré una crema. – Emily sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, y apenas pudo estirar el músculo. El dolor cedió un poco, pero su piel ardía. No se animó a tocarla por miedo a que se le saliera como si fuera un guante, pero comenzó a echarse agua helada.

\- ¿Cuándo salimos? – preguntó Alice.

\- No lo sé. Tenemos que espiar de vez en cuando, y alguien tiene que darle de comer a los refugiados. – dijo Emily sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

\- Quédate sentada, que de eso se está encargando Marie. – Le respondió Alice al ver que su hermana hacía ademán de levantarse.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un suplicio. Los invitados a la boda estaban todavía muy asustados, sobre todo por sus hijos y por los familiares que algunos habían visto desaparecer y que no sabían dónde estaban.

Alice pegaba los oídos a la puerta de las cañerías, escuchando y escuchando, pero sólo oía un inquietante silencio del otro lado. No más hechizos golpeando las paredes, no más gritos convocando maldiciones o repeliéndolas…

Otra hora más pasó, y el amanecer en el refugio fue muy triste. Emily se había quedado dormida en el baño, pero era un sueño inquieto. Su pierna parecía incluso peor que momentos atrás, y se quejaba levemente, apretando los párpados. Marie se había puesto ropa normal y corría muebles para hacer espacio a los refugiados. Alice miraba preocupada su hermana y de vez en cuando le ponía agua fría en la herida, pero ésta no hacía más que empeorar.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana, sintieron un ligero golpe del otro lado de la puerta. Alice abrió, con la varita en alto, y Emily se despertó en seguida. Los refugiados estaban tirados en el suelo por toda la cocina y la habitación, algunos comiendo, otros mirando el vacío y todos callados. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta.

Quien golpeaba era Ginny, que tenía un largo corte en la mejilla y el vestido dorado hecho harapos.

\- Se fueron. Estamos a salvo. – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la abertura.

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Bueno, vinieron a registrar que no estuviera Harry. Y tampoco Hermione, por supuesto. El ghoul solucionó muchos problemas. – Ginny respiraba agitadamente. – Bajó apenas Ron, Harry y Hermione desaparecieron. Estaba en la habitación de él, echado en la cama, gimiendo como un loco. De verdad parecía Ron enfermo. Los mortífagos no quisieron acercarse mucho, y al final el Innombrable no vino a investigar. Volvió a hablar sólo para decirnos que querían registrar la casa, así que básicamente solucionó el problema.

\- ¿Alguien resultó muy herido? – preguntó Marie, con algo de miedo.

\- No. Estamos bien. Mi habitación y el altillo están destrozados, pero podemos arreglarlo relativamente rápido. Vinieron muchos miembros de la Orden a ayudarnos, al final, pero apenas se escuchó la voz del Innombrable desaparecieron para no ser atrapados.

\- Bien. – Alice fue a avisarles a los invitados que ya podían salir, y todos se fueron agradeciendo el refugio, y desapareciendo apenas traspasaban la puerta. La señora Weasley subió junto a Ginny luego de que todos se hubieron ido.

\- Bueno muchachas, ya pueden venir ustedes también. – les dijo intentando sonreír. – Harry, Ron y Hermione no están. – les informó con una expresión indefinible.

\- Emily está herida. No sabemos bien qué le sucede, tiene toda la pierna derecha como quemada y acalambrada. Está…bueno, no muy bien.

Ginny empalideció y entró a ayudar a cargarla. Emily estaba algo más despierta pero apenas podía tenerse en pie: el dolor estaba amenazando con desmayarla. Lograron llevarla a la Madriguera y bajar con ella las escaleras hasta la butaca que estaba frente a la chimenea. Emily soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- No sé qué sucedió. – dijo luego de un momento en el que recuperaba el aire. – alguna clase de hechizo que fue parcialmente absorbido por el sombrero escudo. La verdad es que no lo sé.

\- Eso fue un maleficio poderoso. – contestó Molly.

En ese momento irrumpieron en la habitación Arthur, Fred, George y Charlie, mirando a Emily con preocupación. George rengueaba un poco, pero Fred y Charlie estaban ilesos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Fred luego de acercarse al sofá. Emily había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y no daba señales de estar despierta.

\- Un maleficio…déjenme buscar un poco y se lo curaré en un santiamén. Vi una herida como ésa un tiempo atrás… - dijo Molly apretando los labios.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo haya parado el escudo?- inquirió de nuevo el muchacho.

\- No todos los maleficios se paran con escudo, Fred Weasley. – le respondió su madre.

El rato resultó ser una hora entera, con sus sesenta minutos y sus múltiples segundos. La señora Weasley volvió cargada con unos ocho libros viejos y amarillentos, y al rato dio con la cura que creyó adecuada.

\- Es muy simple, en realidad. _¡Vulnera Sanentur!_ – dijo apuntando la varita hacia la pierna de Emily.

\- ¿Eso era todo? – preguntó Ginny, incrédula. – Podríamos haberlo hecho hace rato.

\- ¡Ginny! – exclamó su madre, amonestándola. – si aplicas la cura inadecuada empeoras la herida. Mira, esto apenas es algo. Necesitará un ungüento. Voy a buscarlo.

\- No puedo creer que sólo haya sido ese hechizo. – dijo Ginny luego de que su madre se fue. – Es demasiado sencillo.

\- Se ve que sí. – contestó Alice. – Mira, no es que haya sanado del todo. Por eso necesitará el ungüento.

Y era cierto. La pierna de Emily, si bien había dejado de tener calambres a cada minuto, no se había librado de las ampollas que se veían más terribles. Marie miró a Fred momentáneamente y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho hacía todo lo posible por permanecer distendido, pero tenía las manos crispadas en puños. Luego, notó la mirada de George y se sonrojó.

La señora Weasley llegó con un ungüento azul que olía a lilas y se lo pasó por todas las ampollas, que comenzaron a humear.

\- Eso funcionará por ahora. Tendrá que ponérselo cada dos horas… Es un ungüento basado en el díctamo, muy efectivo, la verdad. Lo inventó el antiguo profesor Lockhart. – explicó Molly mirando con atención las ampollas, que estaban reducidas. – Bueno, vendaré esto y ya. Ginny, debemos ir a arreglar tu habitación. – agregó.

Al instante, la pierna de Emily estaba completamente vendada. Emily dormía ahora sin el atisbo de dolor en su rostro.

\- Dejémosla dormir. – dijo Fred, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación seguido de George.

Marie y Alice se quedaron un momento más mirándola.

\- Realmente prefiere morir aquí a seguir viviendo en el mundo donde creció, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Alice con los ojos húmedos.

\- Eso creo. – Marie estiró la mano y tomó la de Alice. – Creo que no quiere volver jamás al Londres muggle.

La realidad pesó sobre ellas como una losa. Luego, también se fueron de la habitación.

El silencio reinó sobre la Madriguera ese día, mientras todos descansaban. Arthur y algunos miembros de la Orden habían vuelto a poner todos los encantamientos protectores, y ya no tenían motivo para temer otro ataque mortífago.

En algún momento de la tarde, Emily despertó. La Madriguera estaba silenciosa, exceptuando los crujidos de la madera y el goteo de alguna canilla en algún lugar. Se levantó. La pierna le dolió un poco, pero comprobó que estaba muchísimo mejor. Al lado del sofá donde había dormido la mayor parte del día, había una mesita ratona. Sobre ella había un pote con un ungüento azulado y una nota pequeña escrita en un pergamino roto al lado, que rezaba: _"Ponte esto apenas despiertes. Tus heridas terminarán de curarse. Molly"_

Emily miró el pequeño recipiente y luego su pierna vendada con una expresión de agradecimiento. El día anterior había estado semiinconsciente del dolor, y Molly la había curado, poniéndole esa cosa a cada rato. Se quitó la venda lentamente, haciendo muecas cada vez que la tela le tiraba la piel. Procedió a pasarse el ungüento, al que sintió helado en sus dedos, pero no volvió a vendarse. Luego se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Nunca se había bañado en La Madriguera, había preferido no molestar a ningún Weasley, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio si no quería subir las escaleras.

La ducha era exactamente igual a las duchas muggles, sólo que había cuatro canillas: una tenía un agua rosada con un olor dulce, y la otra, agua helada. Las dos restantes eran iguales a las canillas muggles: una con agua moderadamente fría y la otra con agua caliente. Terminó eligiendo la canilla rosada.

Se sacó el vestido roto lamentando el estado en el que había quedado, y se quitó también los adornos que tenía enredados en el pelo. El encantamiento extensor de cabello hacía rato que había perdido su efecto, y volvía a tenerlo corto, despeinado y sucio. Se metió a la ducha y sintió que el agua la calmaba de inmediato.

Claro que no esperaba quedarse casi dormida a los dos segundos de haberse metido ahí. En el aturdimiento repentino, miró con sospecha el agua rosada. Cerró la canilla a duras penas y abrió la del agua caliente normal. Su aturdimiento se fue al instante.

\- ¡Vaya! Canillas que te duermen… ¿Será para los bebés? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Una hora después, salía del baño. Convocó su ropa que estaba aún en la habitación de Ginny, y se vistió con una pollera larga que tenía un estampado de color marrón y una musculosa de tirantes negra. Salió afuera y respiró el aire fresco con calma. El sol caía de nuevo detrás del horizonte, y en La Madriguera nadie se había levantado de la cama. Miró el jardín de los Weasley. Los destrozos habían sido arreglados, y parecía que nunca hubiera habido una batalla.

No sintió que venía nadie hasta que una mano cálida se posó en su hombro. Era Marie, y venía acompañada de Alice.

\- Vaya noche, ¿No? – dijo Marie luego de un rato de mirar la puesta de sol, sentándose en el pasto. Los gnomos habían vuelto a poblar el lugar, y algunos miraron a Emily con rencor, reconociéndola como la artífice de su último aterrizaje fuera del jardín, pero ella no les prestó atención.

\- Vaya noche. – repitió Alice. – Nunca hubiera pensado que…bueno, que los mortífagos fuesen tan…peligrosos.

\- Yo sí. – dijo Emily. – Son terribles. Ahora supongo que comenzará a haber carroñeros por todos lados. Deberíamos armar un plan de acción con la Orden y combatirlos como podamos. Después de todo, ellos son los menos letales.

\- Anoche…el Innombrable habló. ¿Por qué no apareció para luchar? – preguntó Alice.

\- Yo también pensé en eso. ¿Recuerdan que en el libro, Harry, Ron y Hermione están en una cafetería muggle y dicen el nombre de Quien-Tú-Sabes en voz alta? Bueno, pienso que allí los mortífagos y el Innombrable mismo supieron que Harry no estaba aquí. Habrán activado el detector para que nadie lo llame por su verdadero nombre.

\- Su verdadero nombre es Tom Riddle. Creo que quiere acentuar el miedo a su apodo. – dijo Emily. – pero tienes razón. No iba a perder tiempo aquí sabiendo que Harry ni siquiera estaba. Habrá pensado que no lo invitaron a la boda.

\- Arruinaron la boda de Bill y Fleur. – se apenó Alice.

\- No lo creo. – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era George. – Ahora recordaremos para siempre esa boda como la más emocionante del universo.

Acto seguido, se sentó junto a Marie. Ésta desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, y Emily volvió a observarla con suspicacia. ¿Acaso Marie…no era que quería a Neville? Claro que ella siempre la había visto más con alguien gracioso, y por eso se había enojado con George cuando lo vio con las veelas, pero aún así… La codeó discretamente, pero no le dedicó ninguna mueca de complicidad como solía hacerlo. Marie sabía que eso significaba un interrogatorio más tarde, y suspiró imperceptiblemente.

\- Probablemente terminaremos poniéndole un buen nombre, como "la gran noche de Bill, Fleur y los mortífagos." – añadió George sonriendo.

\- Es cierto. Al menos, no pasó de un susto. – dijo Emily. – nadie murió ni fue herido demasiado gravemente, a excepción de mi pierna, claro, pero ya se curó. Ni tuvimos que lamentar daños irreparables.

\- Y Alice actuó muy valientemente. – añadió Marie.

La muchacha iba a decir algo pero Emily la interrumpió.

\- Alice se arriesgó innecesariamente. ¡Todavía es una niña! – exclamó con severidad.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de dos golpes en la cabeza, uno de parte de Marie y otro de parte de la misma Alice.

\- ¡No soy una niña! – gritó ésta con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Y tú te arriesgaste innecesariamente saliendo al jardín en plena batalla y recibiendo una herida!

\- Emily, eres lo más cabeza dura que he conocido en toda mi existencia. – le dijo Marie. – ¡Tú has sido la que salió al jardín corriendo como una loca!

\- Pero yo logré… ¡Oh, miren! Espérenme un rato y les mostraré lo que logré. – exclamó Emily. Luego salió corriendo a la casa y la oyeron subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Cinco minutos después volvió rengueando adolorida, pero sosteniendo con las dos manos un montón de varitas.

\- Son casi quince. – explicó. – todas de mortífagos. Habría que romperlas, ¿No les parece? – preguntó mirándolas con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

\- Conseguirán otras, Emily. – dijo George con realismo. – Ahora…si nos las prestas para hacer algunos experimentos en Sortilegios Weasley…

\- Exacto. Podrían servir para un buen fin sin tener que ser destruidas innecesariamente. – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Era Fred, que cruzaba el jardín a zancadas. Se sentó al lado de Emily, que le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? – le preguntó él.

\- Muchísimo mejor. La verdad, casi ni me duele.

\- Pues qué bien. Como te íbamos diciendo con Desorejado, - le dijo Fred mirando a su hermano un instante. – dónanos las varitas y te aseguro que tendrán el mejor final posible.

\- ¿Y cuál será ese final? – preguntó Emily con un dejo de sospecha y manteniendo las varitas lejos de las manos de Fred.

\- Enriquecernos, obviamente. Hace rato queremos experimentar con los núcleos de las varitas y nos parece una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo. – dijo George, sonriendo como un vendedor callejero. A Emily no le pareció tan artificial, es más tenía su encantó, así que decidió que no era peligroso.

\- Bueno. – dijo despacio. – creo que tenemos un trato, entonces. – les dio todas las varitas a Fred y a George, que las miraron con avidez.

\- No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro. – le dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Emily negó con la cabeza, divertida.

En ese momento bajaron Charlie y Ginny. Se los veía cansados. Charlie tenía la mano vendada.

\- Un encantamiento punzante. – explicó brevemente al ver que todos lo miraban.

\- ¿Dónde creen que están Harry, Ron y Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, sentándose junto a ellos.

Los ánimos se enfriaron al instante.

\- Ni idea. – dijo Charlie. – Pero sé que tenían una misión especial que no le podían contar a nadie. Escuché a mamá diciéndolo en una reunión de la Orden.

\- Es increíble que nosotros todavía no podamos asistir a una de esas reuniones. – Dijo Ginny completamente indignada. - ¡Casi tengo diecisiete años!

\- Ése es justamente el problema. – le contestó Charlie. – no sirve de nada que menores de edad estén en la Orden.

\- Podría traer información de Hogwarts. – sugirió Ginny, esperanzada.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo George sarcásticamente. - ¿Y en qué la ibas a traer? ¿En thestral? ¿O acaso mandarla por lechuza?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

\- Ya veo qué quieres decir. De todas formas, tengo un plan para este año. Y no es muy malo, a decir verdad. – La pelirroja sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Charlie, sonriendo también.

\- Por supuesto. – respondió su hermana. De un bolsillo de su chaqueta marrón sacó una moneda de oro grande y brillante. Todos los ojos se iluminaron, pero los de Fred y George, con recuerdos.

\- Oh sí. – dijeron al unísono. – El Ejército de Dumbledore vuelve a la acción.

\- ¿El Ejército de Dumbledore? – Preguntó Marie con educación, haciendo de cuenta de que ignoraba qué era.

\- Lo fundó Hermione, Harry era el profesor. – explicó Ginny con entusiasmo. – Aprendimos a defendernos con práctica, porque la "profesora" Umbridge sólo nos daba una teoría muy aburrida y completamente estructurada, y estaba invadiendo todo el Colegio. Hermione pensó que ya que Harry se había enfrentado a varios desafíos y seguía vivo, podía enseñarnos desde la experiencia. Fue una de las cosas más geniales que he visto en toda mi vida, hasta que Umbridge lo descubrió.

\- Ahí, todo se derrumbó. – agregó Fred con una mueca de desilusión. – Y aceleró nuestra huida de Hogwarts.

\- Bueno, tan mal no les fue, considerando que luego Umbridge se fue, y no muy bien parada. – respondió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa de entendimiento.

\- Fue la mejor huida de todos los tiempos. – explicó George gesticulando enérgicamente. - En escoba. Nos llevó varias horas volver aquí, y cuando lo logramos, mamá casi muere. Quiso que volviésemos, pero nos negamos de plano. Le dimos a esa vieja cara de sapo (Umbridge, no nuestra madre, claro.) una lección que no se olvidará con facilidad.

\- Ustedes son…sencillamente increíbles. – dijo Alice con admiración.

\- Unos locos. – apostilló Ginny, recostándose sobre el césped para mirar mejor el cielo crepuscular.

Emily miró también. El sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte, y el cielo estaba anaranjado por el Oeste, y luego iba azulándose, como el mar en el Caribe, hasta volverse oscuro. Allí, en la oscuridad, Emily encontró la primera estrella de la noche.

\- La primera estrella… - pensó para sus adentros. – La que concede deseos. Deseo que Fred sobreviva. – rogó con tristeza en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno, pasó muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez. Pasaron también varias cosas personales, ninguna desgracia, pero todas, aunque hermosas, me quitan el tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, compenso con casi veinte páginas de capítulo. Y aviso que el que viene, espero, no tardará tanto en ser publicado. Como siempre, deseo que disfruten la lectura, la recomienden y me dejen review con ideas de lo que les gustaría que sucediera de aquí en adelante.

¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6 : Apuestas y Desafíos

_**A los que se animaron a leer esta locura, y les gustó.** _

_¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

_El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente.__  
_

_Graffiti en las paredes de Hogwarts._

* * *

Al día siguiente, un lunes nublado y lluvioso, Fred y George se fueron a trabajar en su tienda de chascos y Arthur salió comentando con preocupación que iría a ver cómo era la nueva distribución de tareas en el Ministerio. Charlie había decidido quedarse un poco más en La Madriguera, por lo que la señora Weasley se lo pasaba hablando con él y previniéndolo de lo peligroso de su labor en Rumania, aunque éste le contestaba tranquilizándola y mirándola con inmenso cariño. Alice se preguntaba cómo hacía Charlie para jamás contestarle a su madre, pero luego pensó que una de las rabietas de la señora Weasley podría curar para siempre el deseo de contestar mal en general.

Emily se pasó la mañana entera junto con Ginny, Alice y Marie, practicando hechizo defensivos con un libro y las indicaciones de Ginny. La joven Weasley estaba entristecida, comentando a cada rato que sólo faltaban diez días para su cumpleaños y que apenas pudiera las ayudaría a tener más práctica.

\- Saben, no soy tan mala con estos hechizos, pero me salen mejor los de ataque. Por ejemplo, el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos. Ése es uno de los buenos, y nadie parece prestarle mucha atención.

\- Quizá es porque hay tantos encantamientos y maldiciones que es difícil recordarlos todos… - sugirió Marie mientras pasaba páginas del libro "_Defensas absurdas para amenazas reales"_ a toda prisa. – Por ejemplo éste, que hace que a tu enemigo le crezcan desmesuradamente las uñas de los pies. Está incluido en el capítulo de "maldiciones moderadas", pero no me parece muy útil.

\- ¿No te parece útil, Marie? – preguntó Alice, fascinada. - ¡Imagina el dolor de tus pies dentro de los zapatos cuando las uñas te crecen!

\- En verdad… - dijo Emily. – No parece muy difícil. Podría comenzar a practicarlo ya mismo.

\- _D'accord - _Respondió Marie resignada y adelantando el pie. – inténtalo, pero asegúrate de practicar también el contrahechizo.

\- _¡Radeveon! _– exclamó Emily, apuntando con precisión al pie adelantado de su amiga.

\- ¡Pero si eso ni siquiera parece un hechizo… - comenzó Marie. Pero se interrumpió al instante, haciendo una mueca de dolor. - ¡_Merde_! ¡Me han crecido casi medio metro! – sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par cuando sacó el pie de su zapato. Las uñas crecían velozmente y se enroscaban sobre sí mismas.

\- Eso es asqueroso, Emily. – observó Alice con una mueca de repulsión. – Páralo ya.

\- _¡Finite! – _murmuró la aludida, absorta. Las uñas comenzaron a retroceder de nuevo y a los pocos minutos ya habían llegado a su estado original. Emily hizo el ademán de seguir curioseando entre las delicadas hojas del libro de los Weasley, pero una llamada las interrumpió.

\- ¡Niñas, la comida está lista! ¡Vengan a ayudar con la mesa! – la potente voz de la señora Weasley las sobresaltó. Marie se colocó el zapato apresuradamente y todas bajaron en tropel, haciendo mucho ruido al correr escaleras abajo, intentando adelantarse unas a otras.

La comida resultó ser una sopa de cebolla espesa y deliciosa, papas asadas y chuletas de cerdo. En la abarrotada cocina de los Weasley todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, a veces alborotando para hacerse oír. Era una familia enorme, unida, ruidosa, y de pronto Alice comenzó a entender los complejos de inferioridad de Ronald: con cinco hermanos mayores que contaban sus aventuras en Hogwarts y sus emocionantes trabajos en el extranjero, o sus increíbles logros académicos, era difícil no sentirse abrumado y un poco dejado de lado.

Poco después del final de la sobremesa, Emily decidió subir hasta el pequeño cuarto de Ginny y pasarse a su departamento para poner ropa a lavar y limpiar un poco. Quería controlar que no hubieran llegado correos o visitas que hubieran dejado un mensaje bajo la puerta. Nunca se sabía cuándo podrían necesitar otra vez el refugio de campaña.

Unas cuantas preguntas que golpeteaban constantemente en su cerebro volvieron a abrirse paso: ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera encontrado la llave para entrar al mundo en el que siempre había querido vivir? ¿Podía pasar con todos los libros, fuesen o no fantasiosos? ¿Era el amor que tenía por la historia lo que había logrado meterla allí? ¿Realmente existían mundos paralelos? ¿Quizá los escritores lograban crearlos?

Se estremeció cuando las preguntas se parecieron a gritos de pájaros alocados. Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad para apartarlas y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, que lucía desordenada pero luminosa. Con confianza, se acercó al armario, lo abrió y pasó a su departamento en un santiamén.

Claro que no esperaba que nadie estuviese del otro lado con un grito de guerra y una sartén empuñada en la mano derecha.

Se encogió instintivamente y alzó las manos.

Cuando miró, se quedó de piedra.

Elizabeth. Elizabeth Foley. Su hermana más pequeña.

Emily se atrevió a abrir la boca y emitió un sonido ambiguo. No sabía qué decir.

\- Eh…yo…

Pero su hermana no le contestaba ni hacía ademán de moverse de su lugar.

La muchacha tenía el cabello castaño oscuro que le caía en rizos hasta la cintura, y hacía un interesante contraste contra su piel blanca de pecas doradas. Cuando uno la veía, pensaba en Blancanieves. O, en el caso de Emily, a quien su hermana la ponía de los nervios, a una versión más joven, más linda y algo menos malvada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- ¿Emily? – preguntó al fin su hermana, sin dejar de empuñar como una espada en alto la sartén negra.

\- Evidentemente…¿Podrías bajar eso? – dijo la aludida, señalando con la mirada la pesada sartén.

\- Claro. – Elizabeth reaccionó y dejó la sartén dentro de la pileta del baño con cuidado. Emily agradeció para sus adentros.

\- Me diste un susto terrible, Emily. Hace dos horas que estoy aquí, se supone que tú estás de viaje en algún lugar de Europa junto a Alice y yo venía a comprobar que todo estuviera bien… ya sabes, las canillas cerradas, las cosas desconectadas de la corriente eléctrica, el televisor apagado, la cama acomodada, el armario en orden… - enumeró con los dedos.

\- Típico de mamá. – masculló Emily con irritación. La desconfianza de su madre sobre su manera de hacer las cosas la sacaba de quicio la mayoría de las veces.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó su hermana sin contenerse y mirándola con fijeza y reproche.

Emily se ruborizó. Sabía que le había mentido a su familia, pero lo había hecho por una buena causa.

Además, teóricamente no había mentido. Estaba de viaje. Volvería en algún momento, quizá.

\- No estoy "aquí" del todo, Elizabeth.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del departamento al abrirse. Una voz cantarina exclamó:

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¿Lista para salir de fiesta?

Era Isabella, prima de ambas y de la misma edad que Elizabeth. Sus nombres eran variantes con el mismo significado, y habían nacido con apenas quince días de diferencia. Además, iban al mismo colegio. Eran grandes amigas. Y cuando estaban juntas, los seres más insoportables del planeta tierra. Al menos en opinión de Emily. Alice parecía disfrutar enormemente los momentos en que sus primos y ellas se juntaban. La muchacha ató cabos con una rapidez impresionante, se volvió hacia su hermana y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Elizabeth Foley, niña del demonio… ¡Venías a MI apartamento para salir de fiesta con Isabella! ¡Eres muy pequeña para hacer esas cosas! Londres no es como en casa…

\- Pero por favor, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago. – espetó su hermana con desdén. Los ojos de Emily se abrieron de par en par. – Cada vez que vengo a Londres vengo para eso. ¿Acaso piensas que visito los museos, como haces tú? – añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Oye, cálmate. – lanzó Emily, a punto de perder completamente los estribos. – En primer lugar, no tienes permitido estar aquí si no estoy yo. En segundo lugar…

Pero entonces, el desastre sucedió. La puerta de las cañerías que Emily había logrado cerrar se abrió con estrépito y dio paso a Charlie Weasley, seguido de una entusiasmadisima Ginny, que le explicaba cuán perfecto era el refugio de Emily para emergencias complicadas.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron completamente de piedra, mirándolas con aprensión.

Y entonces Isabella entró al baño y se paralizó en la puerta.

Algo así como veinte segundos de silencio después, Emily reaccionó.

\- Isabella, Elizabeth, les presento a mis amigos… - comenzó con voz temblorosa.

Ginny no se percató de la mirada de advertencia que Emily le lanzaba y que quería decir "no digas tu verdadero nombre", así que se acercó con la mano extendida a Elizabeth y se presentó con seguridad.

\- Hola, soy Ginny Weasley y éste es mi hermano, Charlie.

Elizabeth e Isabella se miraron dos segundos y comenzaron a reírse a las carcajadas, estrechando la mano de Ginny que las observaba con desconcierto creciente.

Pero Elizabeth vio la seriedad en los ojos de su hermana mayor y dejó de reírse casi al mismo tiempo que Isabella, que también lo había notado.

\- Elizabeth… - comenzó Emily con mucha seriedad. Charlie y Ginny estaban callados, mirándose fijamente y sin entender qué sucedía. – Hay algunas cosas que debo explicarte.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – su hermana se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba con las cejas en alto, en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Ellos de verdad son… de verdad son Ginny y Charlie.

Su hermana no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Tampoco Isabella lo hizo. Ambas se quedaron mirando a los pelirrojos Weasley con fijeza, y justo cuando Charlie iba a decir alguna frase banal sobre el clima que estaba haciendo, Elizabeth habló.

\- Son pelirrojos. Se parecen entre ellos. Pero en Inglaterra hay muchos pelirrojos que son hermanos. Si esto es una broma, no me agrada demasiado. Tienes un problema, Emily. – Elizabeth la miraba como se mira a los locos: con algo de compasión, algo de tolerancia y también algo de extrañeza. – Eres demasiado fanática y estos dos te han embaucado para que los mantengas aquí.

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron de par en par, como platos.

\- ¿Pro…problema? ¿Quieres una demostración de que digo la verdad? – preguntó con soberbia.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Intervino Isabella con el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos castaños. A ella también le gustaba bastante Harry Potter, aunque su nivel de fanatismo no era ni por lejos cercano al de Emily.

Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia ella al mismo tiempo. La muchacha sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba alternativamente a Ginny y a Charlie, que apenas levantaban sus ojos del suelo lo suficiente como para echarse miradas de alarma entre ellos.

\- Pues… - dijo Emily algo desorientada. No esperaba una reacción tan alegre. – Vamos del otro lado.

El grupo se encaminó hacia la habitación de Ginny y uno por uno fueron pasando a través del armario, empujando ropa y zapatos en el camino. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación y Charlie hubo salido a buscar a Alice (con la infaltable mirada suspicaz de Emily), Ginny sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y arrojó chispas doradas. Isabella sonrió como si no necesitara ninguna otra prueba de que era real y sus ojos se abrieron con tal entusiasmo que Emily pensó que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

\- ¡Es real! – exclamó con la voz aguda del entusiasmo.

Pero Elizabeth seguía mirándolas con seriedad y desafío. Adoraba llevarle la contra a su hermana mayor, así que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

\- Yo quiero ver magia de verdad. Cualquier cosa con un poco de pólvora en la punta saca chispas. – dijo fríamente.

\- Sólo si le prendes fuego. – espetó Emily, pensando que quizás debería rociarle pólvora a _ella_. - ¿Acaso viste que Ginny le prendiese fuego a la punta de su varita?

\- No sé lo que vi.

En ese momento, Emily se hartó. Las relaciones con su hermana nunca habían sido fáciles, y su paciencia no daba para mucho. Recogiendo su varita desde la mesa de luz, apuntó a Elizabeth y vio cómo una expresión de asombro le cruzaba el rostro momentáneamente.

\- ¡Levicorpus! – exclamó blandiendo la varita con brusquedad. Iba a demostrárselo por la fuerza.

Con un grito de terror, Elizabeth se elevó en el aire y quedó de cabeza sobre un montón de ropa.

\- ¡Bájame! ¡Es real! ¡Te creo!

Emily la miró, retándola a decir algo más. Como Elizabeth se calló, apuntó de nuevo con la varita y dijo con tono neutral:

\- Liberacorpus.

Elizabeth cayó de cabeza sobre el montón de ropa y cuando se levantó una sonrisa tonta le iluminaba las facciones.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¿Y están todos los Weasley?

\- Claro que sí, sólo falta Ron, que desapareció con Harry y Hermione... – Emily trató de ignorar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Ginny.

\- ¿Y Marie?

\- Duerme aquí conmigo y con Alice.

De pronto Elizabeth cayó en la cuenta de que su hermana también estaba allí y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Han estado aquí todo este tiempo, y yo aburrida en casa! – dijo con enfado.

\- Bueno, no sabíamos cómo explicarte lo que estaba sucediendo. – comenzó Emily, pero su hermana la interrumpió.

\- No importa, quiero mi varita mágica.

\- Elizabeth, tienes dieciséis años. – Emily puso los ojos en blanco. Detestaba explicar obviedades - No puedes hacer magia sin activar el detector.

\- ¿El detector? Nosotras no estamos registradas en este mundo. No debo tener encima ningún detector.

\- Yo creo – intervino Ginny – que el detector se activa en ti cuando entras al mundo mágico y tienes menos de diecisiete años.

Por los semblantes de Elizabeth e Isabella, que aún no había dicho palabra, cruzó una expresión de desilusión momentánea.

\- De todas formas, en un mes ya habremos cumplido años las dos y podremos practicar nuestros hechizos. - dijo Isabella.

Pero Elizabeth le contestó con acidez:

\- Tú sí, pero yo cumplo quince días después.

\- Son sólo quince días, Elizabeth, deja de quejarte, por favor. – pidió Emily con cansancio. Había una maldita guerra estallando en el mundo mágico, y ella se quejaba por tener que esperar un tiempo para tener su varita mágica y poder utilizarla donde quisiera.

Elizabeth se sentó sobre el colchón más cercano con expresión torva. Emily comprendió que no iba a ser de gran ayuda en ese momento, y les insistió a todos para salir afuera, poniendo los ojos en blanco (hacía eso a menudo cuando su hermana estaba cerca).

Ya en el jardín y con Alice, Charlie, Fred y George, decidieron desafiarse a jugar cualquier juego de mesa muggle con tal de no dejarse invadir por las situaciones tensas que vivían últimamente.

Ninguno de ellos tenía nada que hacer, así que Alice se escabulló hacia el departamento de su hermana, y buscó varios juegos de mesa que Emily se había llevado a escondidas en la mudanza. Los demás la esperaban tirados en la hierba fresca, disfrutando uno de los pocos momentos de sol intenso del día.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál eligen? – preguntó Alice animada, mostrando las ofertas a sus amigos.

– Me da curiosidad ese que está a tus pies - dijo Ginny señalando el juego que estaba a los pies de Alice. - ¿Por qué tiene un tipo con bigotes en la tapa?

Fred frunció el entrecejo mientras trataba de adivinar el contenido de la caja. Alice y Emily se miraron con complicidad, Isabella suspiró para sus adentros y los ojos de Marie brillaron con picardía.

–¿_Sérieusement_? ¿Quieren enfrentarse a las hermanas Foley en el Monopoly?- Marie sonreía, sabiendo que ganarles era considerado una proeza mayor en su círculo de amistades. Nadie sabía cómo, pero las Foley eran imbatibles. George la miró desafiante.

\- Como buenos Weasley, nos uniremos para jugar contra ustedes, forasteras. – un guiño traicionó su expresión a duras penas seria.

\- Oh, pero hagámoslo más interesante. – dijo Fred con una sonrisa malévola. – Emily y Marie se alarmaron pero, sin siquiera demostrar un poco de nerviosismo, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a los gemelos, provocándolos a seguir con el desafío.

\- El grupo que pierda, deberá hacer todas las tareas de la casa por una semana… _al estilo muggle-. _

George y Fred se cruzaron de brazos y levantaron la barbilla, orgullosos. Ginny y Charlie, detrás de ellos, también se acercaron desafiantes. Parecían dos pandillas a punto de enfrentarse, con Emily, Marie, Alice e Isabella de un lado, y los hermanos Weasley del otro.

Emily miro a su hermana y guiño un ojo a Marie. La guerra había empezado.

Marie abrió la caja y preparó el juego.

\- Al menos tendrían que leer esto… para no perder tan rápido.- dijo empujándole a Fred un pequeño librito con las reglas de juego. Pero fue George quien se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Tal vez me sea útil como lectura antes de dormir- dijo arrastrando las palabras con soberbia. Los aires que se daba hicieron reír a Marie.

Ginny, sin embargo, intentó hacerlos leer las instrucciones. Sabía que las "forasteras", como habían sido apodadas, se traían algo entre manos. Fred y George no le hicieron caso, porque estaban muy ocupados mirando provocadores a Emily y Marie, que observaban el tablero con atención. Charlie tampoco, porque intentaba hacerse pasar por experto ante Alice, que sonreía dulcemente sabiendo de antemano el final del juego.

En menos de media hora, los hermanos Weasley estaban en bancarrota.

Las carcajadas de Emily, Alice y Marie resonaron en el jardín de la Madriguera, los gemelos las miraban atónitos y Ginny sacaba chispas por los ojos.

\- Si al menos hubiéramos leído las reglas, habríamos durado quince minutos más. – espetó enojada por el fracaso. Los demás se rieron y al final ella también tuvo que sonreír un poco.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Emily hizo que el tablero y las piezas ocuparan su lugar en la caja. Se sintió una hechicera experta, y se rió de sí misma para sus adentros.

\- Yo creo que… - hizo un minuto de silencio, agarró la caja y dijo – ¡Les hemos ganado!- Marie y Alice se rieron a carcajadas se pusieron de pie y gritaron al unísono:

\- ¡Baile de la victoria!

Ahora eran Ginny, Fred, George y Charlie los que reían sin parar. El baile de la victoria de Marie y Emily no era precisamente el Lago de los Cisnes, y la música aportada por los sonidos que Alice e Isabella hacían con sus bocas simulando instrumentos tampoco ayudaba a la armonía general.

\- ¡Chicos, a la cocina!- la voz inquieta de Molly los hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo y se apresuraron a entrar. Isabella se fue arriba con Elizabeth, que no había bajado y que manifestó con nerviosismo que prefería comer en el departamento de Emily. Ella la comprendió. Aún no quería enfrentarse a un montón de Weasleys desconfiados. Isabella, luego de un rato, se decidió a acompañarla. Ambas parecían bastante entusiasmadas al cruzar el portal, y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Cuando Marie, Ginny y Alice bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, toda la Orden se hallaba allí. Molly revoloteaba toda la casa como una abeja enfurecida, buscando sillas.

\- Tendremos que hacer encantamientos que amplíen la habitación por aquí - murmuraba- ¡Ya no entramos todos!

Emily sonrió con complicidad a Marie al ver a Remus y Tonks de la mano. Siempre habían adorado a esa pareja. Alice les guiñó un ojo y se sentaron con toda comodidad, pues era hora de poner la mesa y _ellas _ no tenían por qué hacerlo. Habían ganado, tenían una semana libre de tareas domesticas.

Sorprendida, Molly, cedió su puesto en los preparativos para la cena a los gemelos y Ginny, que miraban de reojo como las chicas se acomodaban en sus sillas y cruzaban los brazos por detrás de la cabeza con actitud desenfadada. Buscando los platos, Fred, hizo señas a George y su hermana, que estaba en ese momento buscando cubiertos en cajones y cajoncitos con Charlie.

\- Ahora nos toca a nosotros enseñarles un juego. – dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Ginny agarraba los cubiertos sonreía, aquello significaba que utilizarían las escobas al día siguiente.

Pero no hubo escobas al día siguiente, ni al otro.

Como debían hacer no solo sus quehaceres sino también los de las chicas Fred, Ginny George y Charlie demoraban una eternidad en terminar todo. Trapear, barrer, sacar el polvo y lavar los platos se les daba bastante bien con la ayuda de las varitas, pero a mano les parecía una odisea.

El tercer día de la semana, Ginny había decidido ordenar la casa (que, por cierto, no parecía durar ordenada ni quince minutos) al ritmo de Elvis. Emily le había traído de su departamento unos discos fascinantes del cantante y había conseguido que funcionaran con magia, así que la casa entera se llenaba de música todo el día.

Los gemelos, decididos a no pasar desapercibidos, utilizaban una cofia y un enorme y ridículo delantal que hacía reír a quien los viera. Molly aún no se podía creer lo diligentes que estaban sus hijos en cuanto a las tareas hogareñas, y no comprendía del todo qué estaba sucediendo, porque nadie quería contárselo. Fred y George habían armado un repertorio de frases que utilizaban a cada momento cuando trabajaban en la casa: "Los hermanos Limpi y Eza están a su servicio", decían cuando había que levantar la mesa y acercar el postre. "¡Esto es trabajo de GemeLimpia!" exclamaban al ver una montaña de platos esperando ser lavados. "¡ Las gemelas Frida y Georgina al rescate de la mugre!" chillaban cuando algún miembro de la orden dejaba barro al entrar en La Madriguera. Charlie intentaba escaquearse de la casa y se encargaba del jardín, que nunca había estado tan cuidado y limpio de gnomos como en ese momento. La bitácora de Marie se llenó de dibujos de los hermanos Weasley trabajando en el hogar.

Alice, Marie y Emily descubrieron que el tiempo les sobraba por todos lados. Elizabeth e Isabella hacían apariciones fugaces esperando el día en que ambas cumplieran diecisiete años (Emily sospechaba que el resto del tiempo se lo pasaban de fiesta en su apartamento), pero apenas dos noches pasaron cuando Molly las descubrió. Por suerte para ellas, las aceptó con amabilidad, aunque sin ofrecerles quedarse a dormir. Era imposible agregar más habitaciones. Marie supuso que incluso les había negado hospedaje por lo difícil que era hacerse cargo de menores de edad mágicos en aquellas circunstancias. El ghoul dormía en la habitación de Ron, por lo que nadie se metía allí. Ante ese panorama y sobre todo ante los Weasley atareados todo el día, Emily, Marie y Alice decidieron dedicarse a sus pasatiempos muggle favoritos. En un santiamén, Emily había buscado su vieja guitarra en el departamento, y un desordenado cuadernillo donde apuntaba todas las canciones que conocía y también aquellas que estaban en la lista de "_próximamente sabré cómo cantarte"._ Como Alice no podía ir a York a buscar su caja (o baúl, como Marie y Emily le decían en secreto) de maquillaje y esmaltes de uñas, decidió utilizar el libro rosa que Hermione había dejado para ponerse al día con aspecto físico. Marie busco sus armónicas, que por alguna razón había llevado al departamento de Emily aquella vez que había ido a dormir.

Tres días después, el señor Weasley llegó antes de trabajar y descubrió a Emily y Marie improvisando canciones en el jardín. Nadie lo había hecho antes por la sencilla razón de que insonorizaban todo a su alrededor y aprovechaban el intervalo de tiempo en el que Fred y George estaban en la tienda, Ginny comenzaba con los preparativos de su cumpleaños junto con Molly y Charlie en Gringotts haciendo algún trabajo del que no hablaba con nadie.

El último día de la apuesta, una semana después, mientras Molly y Tonks estaban en una improvisada sesión de spa organizada por Alice, los gemelos y Ginny concluyeron agotados las tareas del día.

Los tres Weasley, con excepción de Charlie, sabían desde el principio que Marie y Emily se juntaban a hacer música por las tardes. Mas de una vez habian dejado sus instrumentos en el cuarto de Ginny sin darse cuenta. No se lo dijeron a nadie. Y armaron casi sin quererlo un pequeño plan maléfico.

Aquella noche, sorpresivamente, la mesa fue armada en el patio. Kingsley, Remus y Tonks se habían quedado a comer y, por primera vez en varios días, no hacía frío. Incluso Elizabeth e Isabella se habían dejado caer por la Madriguera. Emily sospechaba que se habían pasado el fin de semana de fiesta por Londres, pero en aras de la paz grupal decidió callarse el sermón que le picaba en la punta de la lengua. No era fácil ser la hermana mayor de su hermana menor. Ginny oficiaba de mesera, y los lugares estaban preparados para todos excepto para dos personas: Marie y Emily. Al no encontrar sus lugares, no pudieron evitar sospechar que algo se les venía encima y era imposible de evitar.

\- _Pardon _¿Soy la única a la que le parece rara esta situación?- Marie se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Créeme, no lo eres. – Emily miraba a Fred con suspicacia, y éste le respondía cada mirada con una sonrisa enigmática que, además de hacerle subir la temperatura, la ponía sobre aviso.

\- Muy buenas noches queridos Tonks y Remus, querido Kingsley, querida Alice, querida familia Weasley. - la voz de George llamó la atención de todos los comensales, y Marie lo fulminó con la mirada tratando de sacarle algo de información. – Los, como ya saben porque seguro se los han contado, peores jugadores del Moncheloly…

\- MONOPOLY- susurró Emily muy audiblemente, y todos rieron.

George miró a su hermano y continuó:

\- ¡Tenemos hoy el honor de deleitarles con una excelente música en vivo!

Emily y Marie palidecieron. Fred continuó:

\- Esta noche contamos con la presencia de dos grandes artistas entre nosotros. - Hizo una pausa y guiñó un ojo a Emily, que sintió ganas de arrancárselo de cuajo. - En la guitarra ¡La hermosa pelirroja Emily Foley!

Todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos. Las mejillas de Emily ardían como el mismo infierno, y Marie miraba atónita a Ginny, que le sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

\- Y en la armónica, directamente desde Francia, ¡_mon cherire _Marie Debois! - Dijo George en tono grandilocuente. Al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, Marie volteó para ver a Emily. Ambas estaban rojas como si el sol les hubiera dado todo el día. Los aplausos las hicieron volver en sí. Había un improvisado escenario con sus respectivos instrumentos colocados frente al cuaderno de Emily, encantado, que se sostenía en el aire. No les dieron tiempo de reprochar a los gemelos con todo lo que habían pensado en decirle, los invitados les pedían que tocaran algún número. Se sentaron en la tarima, Emily agarró la guitarra y Marie la armónica que descansaba sobre una banqueta de madera.

\- Estamos en la ronda Francia, ¿Bailemos?- propuso Emily, decidida a tocar cualquier cosa con tal de que la dejaran sentarse a cenar, su estómago rugía como un león enfurecido. Pero Marie estaba paralizada por el pánico a tocar en escena. – Vamos, no me dejes sola, son sólo los Weasley…

Marie miro el instrumento en su mano y luego volvió sus ojos hacia su amiga. Estaba pálida.

\- Sólo imagina que estamos en mi apartamento en pijamas, como siempre, y hazlo. – siguió Emily. Marie parecía estar volviendo en sí. - Vamos Debois, George se muere por ver cómo besas esa armónica- terminó con picardía y en un susurro discreto. Marie reaccionó de repente y contestó, entornó los ojos ruborizada y con la voz una octava más arriba de su nivel normal:

\- _Alors..._Si es por eso, Fred está ansioso por sentir cómo acaricias la guitarra. Y a mí no me engañas. Sé que te atrae…-

Sin dar tiempo a que Emily contestara, rompió el silencio con su armónica y lo prolongó el tiempo suficiente como para captar aún más la atención de todos los presentes. Entusiasmada, Emily la siguió con un rasgueo suave, acompañando al melodioso instrumento de viento. Era increíble. En un momento ambas se detuvieron, se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Haber logrado semejante armonía era su orgullo. Guiadas por un impulso, comenzaron la segunda y última parte de su canción celta favorita. La melodía relajó a todos y los distrajo, al menos por un rato, de la angustia que se vivía continuamente. Cautelosamente las notas fueron abandonándolas y dieron paso a un silencio sereno.

\- ¡GRAN CANCION!- gritaron a coro Remus y Charlie, quebrando la paz

\- ¡BRAVO! ¡CÁSENSE CON NOSOTROS!- aullaron los gemelos, y Emily bajó la mirada hacia su guitarra escondiendo el calor que le incendiaba las mejillas. No quiso mirar a Marie, pero supo que ésta se encontraba muy entretenida mirando el las tablas de la tarima.

\- ¡QUIERO SUS AUTÓGRAFOS!- gritaba Ginny, aplaudiendo enérgicamente.

Totalmente ruborizadas, bajaron de su escenario improvisado y realizaron una reverencia a su público. Al incorporarse, pudieron notar que Alice, que con discreción había abandonado la mesa en algún momento del espectáculo, salía corriendo de la casa y se dirigía[1] hacia ellas con un rostro totalmente contorsionado por la desesperación.

\- ¡EMILY! ¡MARIE!- llegó acalorada y tratando de recuperar el aliento. - Subí al portal para buscar tu cámara para fotografiarlas…- aspiró de nuevo, como si no pudiera saciar sus pulmones. -... No pude entrar Em. No pude entrar. El portal está cerrado.

Emily soltó la guitarra y subió corriendo todo el camino seguida de Marie. Llegó sintiendo una punzada en el estómago y, medio asfixiada, se apresuró a abrir el armario de Ginny.

Era sólo un armario.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. se agradece cualquier tipo de review, y es probable que de aquí en adelante actualicemos más seguido. El fic pasó a tener una co-autora, así que, felicitaciones a ella! Emily.


	7. Chapter 7: Juramentos y Estrategias

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes del universo de Harry Potter nos pertenece, lamentablemente, y no ganamos dinero publicando esta historia.**

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

_Oscuridad y tiempos difíciles nos esperan. Pronto deberemos enfrentar la decisión entre lo que es correcto, y lo que es fácil. _

* * *

Los tres días siguientes pudieron descubrir que el portal se abría y se cerraba únicamente cuando leían alguna parte del libro, que mantenían celosamente oculto de los ojos de cualquiera de los Weasley. Emily asumía que estaban allí por una razón, pero aún no se le ocurría cuál podía ser. Por eso investigaba en los libros que Hermione se había dejado allí, y asumía como objetivo el convertirse en un miembro competente de la resistencia contra Voldemort, algo compartido por todas. Aunque Marie, por su parte, prefería no pensar en ello y sencillamente trataba de disfrutar del tiempo que le habían concedido allí, sin querer encontrar el origen de lo que podía haberlas transportado al lugar que más habían anhelado conocer en su vida. Las demás, absortas en su intensivo aprendizaje de magia, tendían a hacer lo mismo.

\- Estamos en serios problemas. – anunció Emily esa tarde a Alice, Isabella, Elizabeth y Marie.

El pelo constantemente revuelto de Emily se rizaba alrededor de su cabeza como un fuego. Marie tenía los anteojos torcidos sobre la nariz, porque un desafortunado movimiento de varita por parte de Isabella se los había roto, y Alice, que practicaba con cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar, los había arreglado sólo parcialmente. Isabella y Elizabeth se entretenían haciendo todos los cuestionarios de los números viejos de la revista _Corazón de Bruja _que habían descubierto en una vieja caja. Estaban en la habitación de Ginny, sentadas en círculo sobre colchones, ropa y libros. Habían estado practicando desde temprano y habían obtenido buenos resultados, aunque aún fueran primitivos: ya dominaban algunos de los encantamientos más básicos sobre objetos. En el enfrentamiento con los mortífagos, durante la boda, Alice, Emily y Marie habían demostrado no tener inconvenientes con los hechizos de ataque y defensa. Aunque afuera el día se veía frío y desapacible, allí dentro reinaba una calidez deliciosa, producto quizás de la hoguera que ardía en el salón de estar y se repartía por toda la casa. Los pósters de Quidditch se movían incesantemente y Gwenog Jones, desde una de las paredes, las miraba con un aire de superioridad que Emily ya había criticado.

\- Estamos a tres semanas de empezar Septiembre, y con septiembre empiezan las clases en Hogwarts. – explicó Emily ante la cara de desconcierto de todas las demás-. Hemos estado entrenando, nos va bien, aprendemos rápido, pero olvidamos varios pequeños detalles.

De repente, Alice ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos.

\- ¡Aún no somos alumnas! – exclamó.

\- Exacto. – Emily la señaló con la varita y Alice se agachó para evitar unas chispas involuntarias.-Además, y no sé si lo recuerdan porque es apenas un párrafo en el libro y al parecer soy la única que se obsesiona con ese tipo de cosas, pero no somos sangre pura. Hay que recordar que para entrar a Hogwarts ahora, gracias a nuestro tan amado Lord …

\- ¡Nombre tabú!- gritó Marie antes de que Emily pudiera terminar. Isabella, a su lado, dio un respingo.

\- Kakadura, iba a decir… - siguió Emily con una risita. – hay que presentar un certificado de pureza de sangre.

El silencio y el desánimo imperaron. En ese momento, un golpe resonó en la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y todas saltaron asustadas. La cabeza de la dueña del dormitorio se asomó y les sonrió.

\- Mamá dice que la comida está lista. Han venido Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley.

\- Bajamos en un segundo. –dijo Isabella, mirando a Ginny con los ojos relucientes. Aún no se había acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de un mundo que siempre había creído ficticio.

\- No lo creo. Mamá dice que si no bajan "en este mismo instante" – la pelirroja imitó con acierto la voz de su madre. –vendrá ella en persona.

El grupo entero se levantó de un salto y las chicas se atropellaron para llegar antes a la puerta, derrumbando cosas en el camino. Emily, sin querer, le dio un golpe al póster de Gwenog Jones y la airada jugadora la amenazó con la escoba. Emily le puso los ojos en blanco, lo que no pareció mejorar la situación.

\- Cobardes. – musitó Ginny. Marie la fulminó con la mirada pero luego asintió, cediendo.

Una vez en la cocina, la señora Weasley les sonrió con amabilidad.

\- ¿Arthur? – preguntó Tonks a Molly.

La señora Weasley suspiró.

\- Trabajando. Hoy le ha tocado quedarse todo el día. Partió temprano y dice que volverá para la hora del té o la cena.

Inconscientemente miró el reloj de la familia, que estaba apoyado contra la ventana en precario equilibrio. Todas las manecillas, imperturbables, marcaban el casillero de "en peligro de muerte". Viéndolo en tiempo real, a Emily también le pareció preocupante. Marie la codeó con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Una bandeja llena de verduras condimentadas y otra con carne asada volaron y se posaron sobre la mesa.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Hoy solo tendrá que rellenar papeles. Me encargué de ello. – Dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa cómplice una vez todos estuvieron servidos.

De repente, Emily empezó a ahogarse y Fred, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, agitó su varita mágica en dirección a ella y le despejó la garganta.

\- Gracias. – masculló la muchacha acariciándose el cuello, completamente enrojecida. Enseguida levantó el rostro hacia Kingsley. – Disculpe la indiscreción, pero… ¿Cuál es su cargo en el ministerio?

El hombre le consultó con la mirada a Tonks, que asintió.

\- Soy el guardaespaldas del ministro... o del mortífago que es ministro. – dijo con llaneza, y quedó anonadado cuando de repente cinco pares de ojos lo miraron con adoración y alivio.

\- ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts! ¡Genial! – dijo Isabella parándose, y luego se sentó, avergonzadísima. Elizabeth, a su lado, fue presa de un ataque de risa incontrolable. Marie se tapó la boca para ocultar la suya.

Emily sonreía tanto que el efecto era espeluznante.

\- Nada de hablar de cosas tristes en la comida. – dijo de repente la señora Weasley, muy seria. – No quiero ni pensar en qué sucederá con estas niñas. Luego podremos discutirlo, en la reunión.

\- No sabía que fueran a ir a Hogwarts. Aunque claro, ahora la educación es obligatoria para todos los menores de edad. – observó Fred, con las cejas enarcadas como si recién estuviera enterándose. – He oído que Flitwick dejó un trozo de nuestro pantano como recordatorio, George.

\- Así es- confirmó Ginny.

\- Ojalá Snape se resbale en él – deseó George.

\- No creo que eso le haga mucho daño. A su cabello no, al menos. – los gemelos rieron, pero la señora Weasley carraspeó. En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y entró Charlie, que había estado trabajando fuera toda la mañana. Sin prestar mucha atención, intervino.

\- ¿El problema es cómo entrarán en Hogwarts? Yo he estado preparándolas para ello.

La señora Weasley no advirtió el respingo que dio Emily ni la mirada acusadora de los gemelos y Ginny, porque estaba muy ocupada yendo hacia su hijo para quitarle el abrigo y ponerle un plato caliente en la mesa.

\- No quiero ni recordar todo lo que me queda por estudiar. - se quejó Isabella.

\- Ni yo. – corroboró Elizabeth.

Charlie ya se había sentado cuando su madre puso los brazos en jarras, aún de pie.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que las has estado preparando para entrar, Charles Weasley? – preguntó. Alice la miró horrorizada. ¡No se le escapaba nada!

El aludido carraspeó y trató de desviar la mirada de la de su madre, sin éxito.

\- Les presté mis libros de Hogwarts… estaban en el ático y los encontramos mientras limpiábamos para la boda de Bill. Sé que aparecerán en el registro de magos en edad escolar, así que preferí prepararlas antes de que las vinieran a buscar por la fuerza.

\- Es cierto, madre, - Ginny acudió en auxilio de su hermano con presteza. – Además, sólo han estado estudiando la teoría, no tenemos que alarmarnos ni echar maleficios.

¿Maleficios? ¡La señora Weasley echaba maleficios! Elizabeth comenzó a temblar y se puso a cuchichear con Isabella en voz muy baja. Emily, mientras tanto, comía sin mirar a nadie. Marie parecía muy atenta a la forma de su tenedor, aunque ésta no tenía nada de particular, y los gemelos echaban miradas conspiradoras a todos. La tensión aumentó casi de forma visible.

\- ¿Y, Charlie? ¿Cómo está el clima afuera? – preguntó Alice con aplomo, sin venir a cuento.

Charlie sonrió como si le hubieran dado chocolate luego del ataque de un Dementor.

\- Asqueroso. Este es el otoño más frío que recuerdo.

\- Sin dudas. – corroboró Tonks, que tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Se había percatado de que algo estaba ocurriendo a espaldas de la señora Weasley, y no iba a delatarlas. – Oh, Molly… por cierto, deliciosa comida.

La señora Weasley, aplacada ante el halago, le sonrió.

El almuerzo prosiguió tranquilamente, y todos intentaron que la conversación fluyera hacia temas alegres que no implicaran entrenamiento a espaldas de la señora Weasley, ni batallas contra Voldemort, ni peligro alguno. Luego de comer, y al grito de "¡Son menores de edad!" Y contestaciones de Ginny al estilo "¡Me importa un rábano, por el trasero peludo de Merlín!", Remus, Tonks, Kingsley y Molly hicieron salir a unas muy airadas Alice, Elizabeth, Isabella y Ginny. En el comedor sólo quedaron los gemelos, Charlie, Marie y Emily. Cuando los adultos hubieron entrado y la señora Weasley hubo trabado la puerta e insonorizado la habitación con un encantamiento, todos se sentaron y las miraron, en silencio, deliberando qué hacer. Emily se pasaba las manos por el pelo corto y revuelto, con nerviosismo. Era su primera reunión con la Orden, aunque ellos ni siquiera le hubieran querido explicar bien qué era la Orden (y ella ya lo sabía, por supuesto). Marie toqueteaba el asa de una jarra, mientras Fred y George estaban enfrascados en una conversación susurrada llena de risas maliciosas. Charlie era el único que les devolvía la mirada con calma.

\- Bueno. – empezó Lupin con reticencia. – No podemos quitarlas de en medio, y parecen lo bastante mayorcitas como para decidir ustedes mismas, pero es mi deber decirles que nadie quiere que participen en esto. Por todos los comentarios que he podido escuchar, ustedes nunca habían hecho magia hasta que estuvieron aquí. Entraron a la Madriguera de una forma incomprensible, ya que todos los encantamientos de protección están activados y funcionan bien. Lo hemos comprobado. Aunque aprenden rápido, no sé si están conscientes del peligro al que están enfrentando.

\- ¡Es una locura! – exclamó la señora Weasley, enojada. – en lo que respecta a la magia, y permítanme decirlo, ustedes son casi muggles y, además…

\- Conocemos muchos encantamientos, sólo no hemos podido ponerlos en práctica… aún. – interrumpió tímidamente Marie, dejando de toquetear el asa de la jarra ante la mirada fulminante de Emily sobre ella.

La señora Weasley iba a replicar, pero Lupin levantó una mano, con los ojos cerrados, casi con cansancio.

\- Proseguiré. – abrió los ojos y la intensidad de su mirada sorprendió a Emily. – El Innombrable es quizá el mago más poderoso al que hemos tenido que enfrentar como comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, muchos de nosotros se han dedicado a esconderse, con la esperanza de sobrevivir y seguir más o menos como siempre. Algunos sabemos, sin embargo, que si Quien-tú-sabes nos derrota y finalmente se alza con el poder, nada volverá a ser lo mismo y muchos morirán o serán esclavizados por los mortífagos. Con el objetivo de que eso no suceda, fundamos, hace varios años y bajo la guía de Dumbledore, de quien ya seguro han oído hablar, la Orden del Fénix. Desde ese momento hasta hoy, muchos de los primeros integrantes murieron y otros enloquecieron por las torturas que les aplicaron. A decir verdad, hemos sido diezmados. Somos pocos y la oscuridad tiene mucho poder. Consideramos que no están preparadas, pero si quieren unirse a la Orden, aún en peligro de no volver jamás a su mundo, las dejaremos.

\- Tendrán que entrenarse día y noche. – dijo Tonks. – Y conocer los lugares por los que podemos movernos sin tanto riesgo. Vigilar y esperar a que se presente la oportunidad de atacar. Lamentablemente nunca tendremos ventaja, además de no contar con otras criaturas mágicas para ayudarnos. El Innombrable jugó bien sus cartas.

\- Si después de todo lo que dijimos aún quieren unirse a la Orden, serán bienvenidas, y estarán bajo su propia responsabilidad. – terminó Lupin.

La señora Weasley resopló, al parecer sin argumentos válidos para disuadirlas. El silencio se volvió pesado. Emily, de pronto, tenía mucho miedo. Acababan de dejarle claro todos los riesgos que debía asumir como miembro de la Orden… y eran bastante grandes. Se imaginó a sí misma siendo torturada por Bellatrix, o por cualquier mortífago, en realidad. Se imaginó muerta, con sus hermanas desprotegidas y a merced del mal. Pero, en ese momento, muchos de sus amigos le vinieron a la memoria. Amigos que se habían resignado a que la realidad "no podía cambiar", y que se dejaban maltratar sólo para mantener un puesto de trabajo, un lugar en el salón, un cierto status. Eran el tipo de persona que no lucharía ante las injusticias, que se resignaría a lo inevitable.

Le estaban dando la oportunidad de cambiar las vidas de muchas personas. ¿Qué valía más? ¿Sus miedos, o sus convicciones? Las personas que la rodeaban en ese momento se habían vuelto para ella una familia adoptiva.

De repente, su mirada se dirigió a Fred. Él no apartó la vista, y Emily pudo observar que, por primera vez, el muchacho estaba realmente serio. La decisión estaba tomada.

Marie, por su lado, pensaba en su familia. Su hermano, Charlie, al que amaba a pesar de que se habían distanciado. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no volvía? ¿Quién le diría si ella se moría en la batalla? ¿Cómo le explicarían que la magia era real? Por un momento, deseó tenerlo allí, aunque luego desechó la idea. Ya era bastante preocupante estar ella, para tener que preocuparse también por su hermano. Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, su lealtad ya estaba allí, con el mundo mágico. Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Y Marie siempre había querido hacer algo.

\- Cuenten conmigo. – dijo Emily de pronto, aunque el miedo le hacía temblar las manos ocultas bajo la mesa.

\- D'accord… - susurró Marie, y Emily percibió que respiraba hondo y cuadraba los hombros. – Yo también pelearé. No voy a dejarte toda la diversión, Ems.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambas se miraron. Emily inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Tonks se frotó las manos.

\- Ahora viene la parte más espeluznante – les dijo, y luego pareció pensarlo mejor. – Bueno, habrá muchas cosas espeluznantes, y ésta es sólo el principio… en verdad, no la llamaría la parte más espeluznante. Fue un error – sonrió –. Tienen que hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable.

\- ¿Un... ¡Están locos! – exclamó la señora Weasley. - ¡Son demasiado jóvenes!

\- Nosotros lo hicimos, madre. – dijo Fred con aplomo. – Y yo soy más joven que Emily.

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió.

\- Parece justo – dijo Marie, decidida-. Yo lo haré.

\- Y yo. – afirmó Emily.

Kingsley les tendió la mano.

\- Yo seré el testigo. – dijo Lupin.

Marie estrechó la mano tendida primero. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes. El aire de la cocina, que siempre había sido cálido y acogedor, era ahora opresivo. Tenía la ventana justo enfrente, y no paraba de ver las manecillas de los Weasley apuntando a "peligro de muerte". ¡Maldito reloj!

Lupin apoyó el extremo de su varita sobre las manos de Marie y Kingsley. Marie sintió como un chispazo de electricidad y se tensó imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Juras comprometerte a luchar con la Orden donde y cuando sea necesario, sin faltar nunca a la batalla? – preguntó Kingsley en tono solemne.

\- Sí, juro. – respondió Marie.

De la varita de Lupin salió una lengua de fuego que se enroscó en sus manos. Emitía un calor débil que a Marie le pareció algo reconfortante, aunque pesado. Como tener que cargar montones de leña para hacer una hoguera en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

\- ¿Juras no revelar a nadie que no sea miembro de la Orden los planes que hagamos de aquí a futuro?

\- Sí, juro. – repitió Marie, con firmeza.

Otra lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Lupin y el calor aumentó levemente, junto con una sensación de cosquilleo.

\- Y en caso de muerte de cualquiera de los jefes (es decir yo, Lupin, Arthur o Tonks) ¿Juras seguir resistiendo con la Orden hasta el momento mismo de tu propia muerte, si llegara a acontecer?

Marie cerró los ojos. Estaba decidida.

\- Sí, juro.

La tercera lengua de fuego selló el destino de Marie, y brilló intensamente un momento antes de desvanecerse.

\- Bueno, eso fue… sí, espeluznante es la palabra correcta. – dijo George. – No recuerdo haber sentido tanta tensión cuando yo tuve que jurar. Ahora vas tú, Emily.

A decir verdad, Emily no tenía ninguna gana de prestar un Juramento Inquebrantable. Sabía demasiado bien que, si no cumplía con él, moriría. Pero las preguntas le parecieron justas. Ella tampoco había pensado que ninguno de los dirigentes pudiera morir, pero tenía claro que seguiría resistiendo, no importaba quiénes quedasen.

Emily tendió la mano y Kingsley se la estrechó. Le repitió las mismas preguntas que a Marie.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, la tensión de los adultos pareció disminuir.

\- Tengo un par de asuntos que plantear. – dijo Emily cuando parecía que la reunión terminaba.

Kingsley la miró, ya sin sospecha.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, mis hermanas y mi prima tienen que entrar a Hogwarts. Han estado… estudiando para ingresar. Sin embargo, hay dos problemas: el primero es que no son alumnas de Hogwarts, porque no les ha llegado su carta, mientras que a Ginny sí. El segundo es que no tienen ningún certificado de sangre pura porque, evidentemente, no lo son.

\- Eso tiene arreglo – dijo Kingsley-. El detector no se ha activado en ellas porque no han salido del perímetro protegido de La Madriguera. Una vez lo traspasen, el detector se activará y figurarán en la lista. Allí McGonagall debería enviarles su carta. Ella puede hacer que figuren como sangre pura.

\- Creo que prefiero tener el certificado antes de que la carta llegue, sólo para asegurarme.

\- Perfecto. El segundo problema es conseguir el certificado de sangre pura, ¿Verdad?

\- Exacto. – confirmó Emily.

\- Bien. – Kingsley pareció pensativo. – puedo conseguir certificados, el problema es qué apellido les pondremos, porque las pocas familias "sangre pura" de aquí son muy conocidas y aliadas entre sí.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Marie. – Pueden ser muchachas norteamericanas que han venido aquí de pequeñas y se han educado en sus casas, en Escocia… Irlanda. Sería verosímil que fueran ahora a Hogwarts, porque la educación se ha vuelto obligatoria.

\- Y la distancia a la que viven sería, espero, suficiente justificación como para explicar por qué no han tomado contacto con ninguna otra familia de sangre pura: los Malfoy siempre se van a Francia, junto a Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y otros mortífagos. – Intervino Tonks.

\- Es una buena idea. – aprobó Lupin. - ¿Kingsley, puedes conseguir certificados?

\- Sí, aunque recién podría tenerlos listos para dentro de una semana. ¿Es eso tiempo suficiente para presentarlos en Hogwarts y lograr que Snape las admita?

\- Sí, si McGonagall las presenta y miente delante de Snape. – respondió Lupin. - Sólo debemos asegurarnos de que esté. Y ninguno de los Weasley debe aparecer, y tampoco demostrar que se conocen entre sí. Eso levantaría sospechas y no tenemos coartada.

\- Quizá quieran comunicarse con los padres de las muchachas. – sugirió Tonks.

\- Están en Estados Unidos. – dijo Marie. – Regresaron y dejaron a sus hijas para que se eduquen en la doctrina de la pureza de sangre en una escuela de gran trayectoria.

\- Eso suena muy… - Emily iba a decir Malfoy, pero se contuvo a tiempo. – Bueno, snob.

\- Así son las familias de sangre pura que conocemos. – respondió Fred. – Excepto nosotros, claro. Nosotros somos especiales y superiores a ellos. – añadió arrastrando las palabras.

Emily rió y negó con la cabeza, como resignada, mientras la señora Weasley intentaba no sonreír.

\- ¿Qué sucederá si de todas maneras intentan comunicarse con los padres? – insistió Tonks, poniendo a prueba todas las posibilidades.

\- Bueno, yo podría escribir una carta de recomendación, haciéndome pasar por mi madre. Puedo firmar exactamente igual a ella, y no tengo problema en hacerlo. – Dijo Emily.

\- ¿Falsificaste la firma de tu madre? – preguntó Marie, sorprendida. - ¿Qué hiciste con eso?

\- Nada, claro está. La falsifiqué porque quería sentirme rebelde, y luego no la usé. Ahora llegó ocasión de usarla para algo bueno.

\- Wow… ¿Y la firma de tu padre?

\- Elizabeth. Aunque creo que ella sí la utilizó.

Marie no daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- Más astutas de lo que creí. – murmuró.

\- Ya que estamos reunidos, deberíamos redactar la nota ahora mismo. – observó Charlie con practicidad.

Emily estaba pensativa.

\- ¿Qué debería decir una nota como ésa? ¿A quién debería ir dirigida? – preguntó.

\- Haremos dos copias. Una de ellas irá dirigida al encargado de redactar los certificados de pureza de sangre, y otra, a Snape, como director de Hogwarts. – respondió Lupin.

\- Traeré pergamino y una pluma. – dijo la señora Weasley, y salió de la habitación apresuradamente, cerrando otra vez con un encantamiento.

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Emily pensaba en cómo redactar de la mejor forma posible ambas notas, y Marie golpeteaba el borde de la silla con los dedos. Paró cuando recibió un puntapié de Emily, que ni siquiera la miraba. La señora Weasley volvió al rato con dos pergaminos nuevos y una pluma algo ajada pero en buen estado. Traía además un frasquito de tinta negra lleno. Puso los pergaminos enfrente de Emily y abrió el frasquito de tinta sobre la mesa. Luego le dejó la pluma. Era de águila, con una punta filosa que escribiría letras prolijas y estilizadas, como debía ser.

\- Deberíamos incluir un pequeño árbol genealógico, se me ocurre. – aventuró Emily.

\- Nos llevará un largo tiempo que no tenemos. – respondió Marie. – La reunión no puede prolongarse hasta mañana.

\- Si tienes que irte, Kingsley, te alcanzaré las notas – dijo Lupin con amabilidad.

\- Bien, en realidad tengo que estar con Thicknesse dentro de quince minutos, así que conviene que me vaya ahora. –Se despidió de todos y se fue con pasos largos. Marie pensó que, de todos los trabajos que uno podría desempeñar en el corrupto Ministerio, ser el guardaespaldas de un mortífago era uno de los peores.

\- ¿Cuántos nombres tendremos que inventar para asegurar que son sangre pura? – Marie parecía algo impaciente.

\- Tres generaciones deberían bastar para aportar medianamente un buen lugar en la escala de pureza. – contestó Tonks. – Sé de buena fuente que los Goyle no tienen más de cuatro, y son mortífagos de alguna jerarquía.

\- Puedo sacar cuantos nombres queramos de un solo lugar. – dijo Emily. Tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

\- ¿De….? – Marie estaba perdida.

\- ¡Del _Señor de los Anillos_, por supuesto! – exclamó Emily. – La mayor cantidad de nombres mágicos y que suenan bien.

Ambas chicas rieron, para la incomprensión de todo el resto.

\- A trabajar, querida, que tendríamos que estar terminando esto en breves instantes. – Emily mojó la pluma en el tintero.

\- De un lado, podrías tener a Galadriel y Aragorn… Brandigamo y Boffin. – sugirió Marie, con una mueca algo maliciosa.

Emily rió.

\- ¡Y del otro, a Gandalf y Arwen! Foley y Gamyi. – completó.

Siguieron debatiendo algunos minutos, y pronto tuvieron un espléndido árbol genealógico, dibujado con detalle y lleno de nombres.

\- Bueno… no son nombres o apellidos muggles. – dijo Tonks, mirando pensativa el árbol.

\- Ciertamente, excepto los nuestros, aunque podría deberse a la necesidad de camuflaje. No se puede andar por el mundo con un nombre como Legolas, aunque uno sea sangre pura. – Dijo Marie, y rio con Emily.

\- Es un buen árbol. – juzgó Lupin. – Mejor que el de muchos, peor que el de algunos. Es seguro.

Sin más dilación, tomó el pergamino y lo guardó con cuidado dentro de una carpeta que sacó del bolso de Tonks.

\- Ahora, las notas. – Tonks parecía manejar el asunto con mucha calma, aunque lo cierto era que trataban de probar una falsa pureza de sangre a un Ministerio mucho más paranoico. Era una jugada peligrosa pero, si salía bien, inteligente. – Dirígela a Severus Snape, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Asegúrate de explicarle los motivos por los cuales tú, como madre, estás en los Estados Unidos y tus hijas han quedado aquí. Adúlalo un poco, pero no demasiado. Por suerte, no tenemos que tratar de convencer al Innombrable.

Emily se puso a escribir:

_Estados Unidos de Norteamérica_

_Agosto de 1993_

_Al estimado director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,_

_Severus Snape:_

_Le escribo como una madre, agradecida de contar con un director de tan buena trayectoria académica dentro de un Colegio tan prestigioso._

_He decidido mandar a mis hijas, Alice Foley y Elizabeth Foley y a mi sobrina Isabella Foley, a completar su educación mágica en el establecimiento. Dado el giro de los hechos y la subida al poder del Señor de las Tinieblas, creo adecuado instruir más profundamente a mis herederas en la importancia de la pureza de sangre y los privilegios que eso conlleva. Desgraciadamente creí durante mucho tiempo que estos valores estaban perdidos para siempre, con un director como Albus Dumbledore al poder, y un ministerio laxo con respecto del tipo de gente a la que permitía ascender. No negaré que casi había perdido la fe en recuperar alguna vez el esplendor que antaño tuvimos y nos merecemos las personas que nos hemos esforzado en no manchar nuestros árboles genealógicos con impurezas. Es por esa razón que mis hijas han sido educadas en mi propiedad de Irlanda con los mejores maestros particulares, aisladas del ambiente –demasiado liberal- de la comunidad mágica inglesa._

_Ahora las dejo a su cuidado y al del resto del personal de enseñanza, confiando en que consigan afianzar en mis hijas las enseñanzas que su padre y yo hemos procurado transmitirles._

_Nuestra familia es de procedencia norteamericana, aunque durante los últimos seis años hemos estado viviendo en la propiedad de Dublin. Mi marido y yo, sin embargo, hemos debido volver a Estados Unidos por un asunto de negocios impostergable, que nos mantendrá en el país por tiempo indeterminado. Ambos hubiéramos deseado una entrevista en persona con usted._

_Le adjunto además un pequeño árbol genealógico, esperando que sea suficiente, pero si usted me escribe a través de mis hijas puedo enviarle otro, más detallado, en cuestión de días. El otro adjunto es el certificado de Pureza de Sangre, que he conseguido en el Ministerio presentando el mismo árbol genealógico que le envío._

_Sin nada que agregar, quedo a su disposición._

_AB de F._

_(Agnes Brandigamo de Foley)_

Luego de terminar de escribir, Tonks evaluó la nota.

\- Completamente detestable, como debe ser. – dictaminó. – Ahora debes escribir una solicitando al Ministerio el certificado. Esta vez debe ser algo más duro: debes intentar que el empleado sienta que tú eres superior a él, aún cuando tú eres la que solicita el favor.

\- Bien. – Emily asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

_A quien corresponda:_

_Solicito elabore usted lo más rápido posible un certificado de Pureza de Sangre. Mi familia y yo no tenemos tiempo que perder esperando a que otros con árboles genealógicos dudosos consigan los suyos. Kingsley Shacklebolt, empleado de un conocido de mi familia, el Ministro de la Magia Pius Thicknesse, será el encargado de traérmelo a mi propiedad cuanto antes._

_Le adjunto en el sobre un árbol genealógico que se remonta a los bisabuelos de mis hijas y sobrina. Si necesita más antepasados para probar la pureza de nuestra sangre, hágamelo saber y me aseguraré de entregarle algo más detallado._

_Sin nada que agregar, me despido atentamente._

_AB de F._

_(Agnes Brandigamo de Foley)_

\- Apruebo eso también. – Suena muy… "sangre-puresco". – Asintió Tonks. Durante todo el proceso había hecho cambiar su cabello con los tonos del arco iris, y había elegido finalmente un azul eléctrico que le quedaba muy bien.

Emily copió de nuevo el árbol genealógico y puso los papeles en sobres que entregó a la Señora Weasley. Ella los guardaría hasta que los certificados llegaran. Lupin, mientras tanto, se había puesto a hablar con los gemelos. Parecía algo bastante secreto que no comentaron a nadie, aún cuando Emily y Marie los interrogaron con la mirada, algo que pareció complacerlos sobremanera.

\- Creo que hemos hablado todo lo importante. Tonks y yo tenemos que irnos. – dijo Lupin, levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose el abrigo. En toda la cena no había perdido su aire cansado.

\- Sí, hay un casi-bebé que cuidar, y apenas faltan dos noches para la luna llena. Remus está sobreprotector y sensible. – murmuró Tonks con ironía, siguiéndolo. Su marido la miró ofendido y avergonzado. Tonks tenía más asumida la licantropía de Remus que él mismo.

\- Hablando de bebés, ¿Qué nombre le pondrán al suyo? – preguntó Marie, pese a saberlo a la perfección.

\- Verás, hay un encantamiento muy sencillo que Remus quiere aplicarme y que nos diría el sexo del bebé sin error posible, pero yo en realidad no quiero saberlo. Mantiene la emoción, creo. Si es niño, le pondré Ted, y si es niña…bueno, creo que Hope. Por los tiempos que corren, ya sabes. Además suena mucho mejor que Nymphadora. Vaya, Remus me hace señas desde el jardín. ¡Adiós!

\- Adiós. ¡Y creo que tu bebé será varón! – exclamó Emily sin poder evitarlo. Marie le dio un codazo.

Tonks salió casi corriendo y derribó sin querer algunos vasos sucios de la mesa. Hizo un ademán con la mano, como pidiendo perdón, e inmediatamente desapareció con Lupin en el límite del jardín.

La señora Weasley volvió a suspirar mientras con dos movimientos de varitas dejaba los vasos sanos, limpios y humeantes. Marie sintió pena por ella, la madre de una gran familia y en cierta manera madre de casi todos los miembros de la Orden, siempre velando por los demás y ofreciendo todo lo que tenía en servicio a una buena causa. La mirada de Molly se desvió hacia ella, que intentaba ayudarla. La mujer sonrió con verdadero afecto y algo cálido se instaló en el corazón de Marie. Supo que había elegido bien el lugar en el que quería estar.

\- Ven aquí, querida niña. Tus gafas están torcidas. - La señora Weasley hizo un ademán hacia ella. Levantó la varita con un movimiento fluido, y se las enderezó.

* * *

¿Sugerencias, tomatazos, opiniones? ¿Creen que Marie y Emily eligieron bien al hacer el juramento?


	8. Chapter 8

Página | **17**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto nos pertenece, excepto nuestros OC**

* * *

_Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje. _

_Ginny Weasley_

* * *

La semana siguiente no hubo respiro para Alice, Isabella y Elizabeth, que ingresaban en Hogwarts en apenas una quincena. Dedicaban los días enteros a estudiar en el ático, y parte de las noches a practicar con Charlie. Incluso Alice, que una vez había jurado nunca quejarse si lo que tenía que estudiar era magia, había comenzado a sentir la presió luz de la tarde les calentaba el ático, único lugar en el que no llegaba el calor de la hoguera siempre prendida de la sala de estar. Emily y Marie practicaban hechizos de cualquier nivel en el claro que generalmente se utilizaba como campo de Quidditch, sólo por el gusto de hacer magia. Ginny echaba una partida de snap explosivo con Charlie a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-¡Qué me puede importar a mí si Goruk el Malévolo quiso en realidad o no provocar una batalla con los magos en 1397! – exclamó Alice en un momento, arrojando el libro que estaba leyendo por el aire.

De pronto, el estruendo de gente subiendo por la escalera fue aumentando. Golpes, carcajadas y ocasionales quejidos lo acompañaron. La puerta se abrió y Emily asomó la cabeza, sonriendo. Miró el libro de Alice, lo atrajo hacia sí con un rápido encantamiento y lo ojeó rápidamente. El resto del grupo entró después, George comentando casualmente que sabía que iban a necesitar alguna distracción de los estudios.

\- ¿Historia de la magia? – preguntó. – Esto es de… ¿quinto año?

\- Estoy terminando de estudiar muy superficialmente todas las materias de quinto. Pero apenas puedo practicar, y no hablemos de Pociones. No he realizado ni una sola poción en toda mi vida y ahora se supone que debo ser capaz de preparar el filtro de los muertos vivientes en apenas cuarenta minutos.

\- Imagino que McGonagall te pondrá clases extras en el horario. Todo depende de qué quieras estudiar después. – aventuró Ginny.

\- Quiero estudiar para ser medimaga. Para eso necesito Supera las Expectativas en Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y al menos un Aceptable en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Según Kingsley, a mitad de año me tomarían las MHB y al final, los TIMOs. - Enumeró Alice.

\- Entonces no te preocupes por Pociones. Tienes a Slughorn, y si descubre algo de talento en ti, te lo hará saber. Deberías preocuparte más por Transformaciones. Sin embargo, la llevas bien en las prácticas y lo único que te cuesta más es Encantamientos. Te irá bien si te esfuerzas y aprovechas todas las clases extras que puedas. Ni siquiera gastes tu tiempo en Historia de la Magia. - dijo Fred.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me preocupo por todas las materias que tengo.

Alice parecía bastante cansada, pero tomó otro libro y siguió hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando ya nadie estaba despierto en la Madriguera.

Todo se volvió más fácil cuando al día siguiente Ginny, revisando su armario, encontró un montón de resúmenes y trabajos de Hermione que Ron le había pasado para que estudiara y se los regaló. Volvían a estar en el ático, sumidas en silencio, leyendo.

\- Hermione es, por si no lo saben, la bruja más inteligente que he conocido. - dijo Ginny de repente.

\- Lo sospechaba… los libros de Ron tienen un montón de explicaciones al margen que comienzan "Hermione dijo que…". – Alice sonrió.

Ginny iba a responder, pero en ese momento Fred y George se aparecieron con una pequeña explosión.

\- Traemos ayuda, y el certificado que tanto necesitan. – dijeron al unísono.

Emily saltó para agarrarlo, pero George lo mantuvo lejos de su alcance.

\- ¡Accio certificado! – dijo Marie, más práctica. El pergamino voló hasta sus manos. Ambas lo leyeron ávidamente.

\- Kingsley se acordó de ti y logró que te hicieran uno, Marie. – dijo George, y se lo tendió con un guiño de ojo que Emily percibió y la hizo enarcar una ceja.

\- Podríamos trabajar, y dejar de vivir de tu madre, Ginny.- - Emily estaba entusiasmada.

\- Y yo digo que habría que tener la conversación lejos de las ingresantes a Hogwarts. – advirtió Marie al ver la mirada de fastidio de Elizabeth, que había levantado la cabeza del libro.

Los gemelos, Ginny, Marie y Emily salieron del ático y se metieron a una habitación en la que Emily no había husmeado. Ante la mirada interrogativa, Ginny le explicó.

Era el dormitorio de Percy.

\- El Weasley descarriado. – dijo Fred

\- La oveja negra. – agregó George.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de un amarillo muy claro, al contrario del naranja furioso de la pieza de Ginny y el violeta brillante de la habitación de los gemelos. No había posters (esa era otra diferencia con sus hermanos. Incluso Charlie mantenía posters de dragones en sus paredes.), sino cuadros con paisajes y diplomas enmarcados. Destacaba el diploma del Premio Anual.

La cama, con un acolchado azul oscuro, se encontraba a la izquierda. Había un armario de roble a los pies de la cama y a la derecha, enfrente de única ventana, una silla vieja y cómoda. Un escritorio de roble completaba el escaso mobiliario.

\- Apenas Percy se fue, mamá no nos dejaba entrar aquí. Ahora ya está acostumbrada, y si no desordenamos mucho nos deja quedarnos. – explicó Ginny, echándose sobre la cama de un salto, aún calzada. Los gemelos apartaron la vieja silla de un golpe y se encaramaron al escritorio, y Marie, de una corrida, se apropió de la silla. Emily los miró a todos, divertida, y se sentó en el suelo luego de sacarle la almohada a Ginny, no sin que ésta opusiera cierta resistencia.

\- Bueno, siguiendo con el tema…- empezó Marie. – Tú, Ginny, te vas en dos semanas. -La aludida asintió. – Imagino que intentarás organizar una revolución en Hogwarts…

\- De hecho ya tenemos un grupo de ese estilo: el Ejército de Dumbledore. Harry lo fundó hace dos años. Empezó como un lugar seguro para practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras porque Umbridge, (y espero que jamás te encuentres con ella) no quería hacer otra cosa más que leer un estúpido libro inútil que no nos permitiría prepararnos para lo que tenemos ahora, es decir, situaciones de peligro de muerte. El Ministerio no creía que el Innombrable hubiera vuelto. – la interrumpió Ginny.

\- Perfecto, entonces. Alice, Elizabeth e Isabella seguro formarán parte de eso. Yo colaboraré en lo que pueda desde aquí. – Dijo Emily.

\- Fred y yo nos vamos a vivir a nuestra tienda en el callejón Diagon. Kingsley opina que es un gran lugar donde escuchar conversaciones que intentan ser secretas, así que estaremos allí. Si necesitas suministros de algo, Ginny, dínoslo y te lo enviaremos gratis.

\- Tenemos pensado especializarnos en artículos de defensa para magos y brujas sin entrenamiento, pero tú pide. Te enviaremos lo que quieras, sea defensivo o no. – completó Fred.

\- Entonces habrá que mudarse. – acotó Emily. – Si ustedes se van no nos quedaremos siendo un gasto de dinero para su madre.

\- Quiere comprar los uniformes nuevos de las chicas. Me lo confesó ayer. – dijo Marie, preocupada.

\- No lo permitiré. – dijo Emily. Había hablado con tono firme, y salió de la habitación. El resto del anonadado grupo la siguió, creyendo que se había vuelto loca. Antes de irse, Ginny hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y la habitación volvió a quedar inmaculada.

De repente Emily se echó a correr y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Ginny con un encantamiento, casi en la nariz de Marie.

Sin escuchar los golpes en la puerta, tomó el libro que había escondido debajo de su colchón, lo abrió por cualquier parte y leyó un párrafo. Abrió el armario, traspasó la ropa y casi cayó de bruces sobre el piso de su baño. Corrió apresuradamente hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta de la alacena y, del fondo, sacó una vieja lata de galletas. Con la misma prisa fue hasta el baño, se arrojó sobre la puerta de las cañerías y volvió a la habitación de Ginny. Silencio total del otro lado. Cerró la puerta del armario y ocultó de nuevo el libro. Tenía la lata bajo el brazo.

\- ¡Te dimos diez segundos de ventaja, Emily Foley! – bramó una furiosa Ginny desde el pasillo. - ¡Echaremos la puerta abajo!

\- ¡Créeme, lo hará! – gritó alguno de los gemelos.

Emily se apresuró y abrió la puerta. Cuatro varitas amenazantes se bajaron al instante.

\- Tengo la solución a los uniformes.

Señaló la lata, retrocedió y todos entraron a la habitación de Ginny. Emily abrió la lata. Estaba llena de dinero.

\- Los ahorros de mis dos últimos años de vida. – explicó. – nunca los conté, pero son algunos miles.

Marie tenía los ojos como platos.

\- ¡No sabía que ahorrabas!

\- En realidad era para recorrer el mundo - aclaró Emily–. Pero eso ya no importa.

\- No podemos dejarte gastar tus ahorros en eso. – dijeron Fred y George.

\- Nosotros te prestaremos. – dijo Fred.

\- Tenemos dinero de sobra. – completó George.

\- Silencio. Es mi dinero, y lo gastaré en lo que a mí se me dé la gana. Y se me da la gana comprar los uniformes de Hogwarts de las personas a las que he arrastrado a esto. – Sin agregar una palabra, Emily se puso a contar el dinero. Tres mil libras.

Marie silbó. No hizo nada para impedírselo, pues sabía reconocer cuándo su amiga estaba decidida y no admitiría negativas.

\- Mi madre no permitirá que gastes tu dinero si ella está allí. – dijo Ginny, como dando el tema por zanjado.

\- Bueno, es _mi_ dinero. Tu madre no tiene por qué hacerse responsable de nosotras, así que no creo que tenga mucho para decir.

\- ¿Sabes en qué casa podrían llegar a quedar? – preguntó Ginny, intentando cambiar de tema.

Emily lo sabía a la perfección.

\- Bueno, tengo una idea… Alice quedaría en Gryffindor, Isabella en Hufflepuff y, me pesa decirlo, Elizabeth en Slytherin.

\- Sabes bastante de Hogwarts. – dijo George, sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto, siempre quise ir a Hogwarts. – respondió ella, como si fuera obvio.

\- Hay algo que no me cierra del todo…. – empezó Fred.

Pero justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Alice, con cara de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Cómo iremos a Hogwarts? - preguntó mirando a Emily.

\- ¡Con mis ahorros! – exclamó su hermana.

\- Pero no puedes…

Emily la miró con hostilidad.

\- Mis Galleons, mis gastos.

Alice se calló.

\- Ahora que hemos zanjado este problema monetario, sólo nos queda ir a Gringotts a cambiar el dinero. –observó Marie.

Afuera anochecía, y una brisa helada intentaba colarse dentro de la casa. George miró afuera, pensativo.

Acordaron ir al día siguiente, y cada uno se quedó pensando en cómo resolver el problema más grave: la vivienda.

* * *

_(Nota de las autoras: para la siguiente escena recomendamos escuchar "A kind of magic", Queen.)_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todas las chicas se despertaron cuando Fred, George y Charlie se aparecieron con sendas explosiones en la habitación y comenzaron a hacerlas levitar.

\- ¡Lindo pijama, Emily! – exclamó Fred a una furiosa pelirroja que colgaba de cabeza en el aire.

\- Bájame, o juro que te pegaré la lengua al paladar y no serás capaz de decir ni un solo hechizo más en toda tu vida. – dijo Emily amenazante mientras se aseguraba de que su remera no se subiera demasiado.

_\- Liberacorpus_. –dijo Fred. Y con esa palabra, Emily cayó de cabeza al colchón. Le apuntó a Fred con una sonrisa malévola. La dulce venganza.

_\- ¡Tarantallegra_! – Exclamó, y Fred comenzó a bailar incontrolablemente mientras reía. Emily se volvió y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en una lucha encarnizada, porque habían decidido responder con magia la pequeña broma.

_\- ¡Finite Incantatem_! – Dijo Marie, y logró que Alice se recuperara de la inmovilización total que le había puesto Charlie luego de que ella intentase quitarle la varita. - - _¡Rictumsempra! –_ gritó en dirección a George, que comenzó a retorcerse presa de cosquillas incontrolables.

_\- ¡Petrificus Totalus_! – Ginny apuntó a Charlie, que se protegió rápidamente y deshizo la maldición de Emily sobre Fred.

_\- ¡Palalingua_! – Emily dio de lleno en el pecho de Charlie, que la miró furioso y divertido, sin poder hablar. Pero pronto Fred lo había liberado.

Elizabeth e Isabella, mientras tanto, habían agarrado dos gordas almohadas. Los varones les habían robado las varitas, pero eso no significaba que no podían ayudar.

El primer almohadonazo dio de lleno en la cabeza de George, que recién se había liberado de las cosquillas y ya estaba apuntando a Ginny. Volvió a caer al suelo con estrépito.

\- ¡Toma! ¡Al modo muggle! – gritó Isabella mientras Elizabeth, con un grito de guerra, la emprendía contra Charlie, que no llegó a detener el ataque de la muchacha: cayó en la cama, abatido por el feroz almohadonazo, y se quedó allí, partiéndose de risa.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Fred en dirección a Emily.

\- ¡Protego! ¡me estás haciendo enojar, Weasley! – gritó la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño pero no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa combativa.

\- ¡Si ésa es tu cara enojada lo haré todos los días, preciosa!

\- ¡Deja de molestar a mi prima! – Isabella le dio a Fred con su almohada y Emily se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle la varita.

\- ¡Petrificus totalus! – dijo Fred de pronto, y Emily cayó sobre él, sin poder moverse. Fred la abrazó con un solo brazo. - ¡Tengo a una! - Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron con una mezcla de vergüenza y furia: estaba demasiado cerca de Fred.

\- ¡No petrifiques a mi hermana, tarado! – Elizabeth volvió a darle con la almohada y le quitó finalmente la varita.

\- ¡Finite! – Ginny apuntó a Emily y la liberó. Emily comenzó a moverse, se alejó de Fred e hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que lo ataron e inmovilizaron. Fred se reía en el piso, con el cabello revuelto y sin poder escapar.

\- ¡Eres de temer, Foley! – dijo luego de un momento.

\- Ni que lo digas. – replicó Emily, y apuntó inmediatamente a George. - ¡Pe…

Fred le había puesto la zancadilla y Emily volvió a caer al suelo. - ¡Bien, Weasley, lo has conseguido! ¡Petrificus totalus!

Fred quedó definitivamente fuera del juego.

\- ¡Rictusempra! – Emily apuntó a George al mismo tiempo que Marie gritaba lo mismo, y los dos rayos violeta fueron a pararle al pecho. George no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de protegerse con algo: las cosquillas lo atacaron el doble de fuerte y comenzó a llorar de la risa. Estaba vencido. Emily volvió a atarlo y paró las cosquillas. Marie lo petrificó.

\- ¡Choque! – Emily chocó los cinco con Marie.

\- ¡Puño! – Marie adelantó el puño.

\- ¡Varita! – ambas acercaron sus varitas y sacaron chispas doradas.

Mientras tanto, sólo quedaba Charlie en pie, que a pesar de los numerosos almohadonazos que recibía de Isabella y Elizabeth, no dejaba de apuntarle a Alice, que estaba parapetada detrás de la mesa de luz y respondía todos los hechizos a voz en grito.

\- Hora de vencer al último Weasley. - Emily le apuntó a Charlie, que intentaba cortar las cuerdas que mantenían atado a Fred. - ¡Piernas de gelatina!

Charlie cayó, sorprendido, y Elizabeth le quitó la varita con una rapidez increíble. Se la arrojó a Alice. Alice la tomó en el aire.

\- Okey, hombres Weasley, creo que han perdido. – soltó Ginny mientras ataba también a Charlie. - Ahora los llevaremos…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con estruendo y Molly Weasley se asomó por ella, horrorizada.

\- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí, por la túnica de Merlín!? – exclamó poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Las chicas, de pronto, pudieron ver el caos que habían creado: la mesa de luz estaba tirada en el piso, con la lámpara rota. La cama de Ginny estaba volcada hacia un lado porque Charlie la había utilizado como parapeto, las almohadas que Elizabeth e Isabella aún sostenían estaban algo chamuscadas y echaban humo, Marie y Emily tenían dos varitas cada una y Alice acababa de guardarse la de Charlie en los bolsillos de su pijama. Ginny estaba a medias metida en su armario, y había acumulado colchones para protegerse. Desde el suelo, tres Weasley atados ponían cara de circunstancias.

\- Nada, madre. – dijo Ginny, conciliadora. – Los chicos sólo estaban tratando de despertarnos rápido para que vayamos a desayunar.

Entonces, por primera vez, la señora Weasley se fijó en los bultos atados en el suelo y, comprendiendo qué había sucedido, sonrió con picardía.

\- Bueno, vengan a desayunar queridas. Y no se preocupen por nada. Los responsables del desorden van a dejar todo como nuevo.

Tres quejidos amortiguados se dejaron oír.

\- Finite Incantatem. – dijo la señora Weasley, y las sogas que ataban a los muchachos desaparecieron. – Bien, hijos míos, espero que hayan aprendido algunas lecciones el día de hoy – el tono de la señora Weasley era bajo y amenazante, y Emily se descubrió retrocediendo un paso, asustada- . Jamás despierten de forma brusca a ninguna mujer. O las pagarán. Oh, y si no veo todo completamente inmaculado para cuando termine de desayunar, me encargaré de que no quede comida.

\- Pero madre… - comenzó Charlie, apelando a su lado más adulto. – Nosotros sólo…

\- Espero que esto también les enseñe a no entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas sin permiso.

Sin mirar atrás, la señora Weasley salió de la habitación.

\- Lo siento, Freddie. – Siseó Emily al pasar. – el que las hace las paga.

\- Me encanta cuando me hablas en ese tono, Ems. – respondió el aludido con un guiño de ojos que logró batir a la muchacha en retirada.

\- Nos vemos en un rato. Dejen todo mejor de lo que lo encontraron – saludó Ginny, y cerró la puerta.

\- Creo que fue el mejor despertar que tuve en toda mi vida. – Elizabeth reía, y pronto todas comenzaron a bromear sobre la pequeña trifulca.

El desayuno, compuesto de tostadas, queso, jamón, leche tibia y té, transcurrió entre carcajadas y comentarios aprobatorios de la siempre sorprendente señora Weasley. Apenas quince minutos después, la mujer subió para comprobar si los varones ya habían ordenado y bajó con los tres.

\- Creo que yo declararía una victoria aplastante. – dijo Ginny luego de unos momentos de silencio cargados de miradas socarronas por parte de las chicas. – Apenas hubo resistencia, e incluso las más jóvenes se atrevieron a luchar sin magia. Con una victoria así, tenemos que poner una prenda. – siguió.

Los ojos de Emily se iluminaron.

\- Una prenda… ¡Yo tengo una! Acompañarnos a comprar ropa de magos, así por fin dejamos de desentonar aquí. – dijo mirando las túnicas de los presentes.

\- Me parece justo. – admitió Charlie, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque los gemelos no parecían especialmente felices.

\- ¿Ir al callejón Diagon? – terció la señora Weasley. – Es muy peligroso. Asegúrense de ir de día y volver rápido. El toque de queda es a las cinco.

Todos asintieron, evitando mirarse entre ellos.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

1 "Hope" en inglés significa "esperanza."


End file.
